Uma Skatista Diferente
by Ruh-chan
Summary: Depois de três anos completamente fora de sua vida, Kagome não imaginava que Inuyasha Taishou chegasse a tanto somente para que ela o aceitasse. Quem diria que aquele garotinho estranho se transformaria no guitarrista dos seus sonhos?
1. Apresentação de uma descoberta

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem, entretanto a banda The Wolfs, tanto quanto os nomes artísticos dos integrantes, são completamente e exclusivamente **meus**, frutos da minha querida imaginação.

**Sinopse (ou quase isso):** Esta fanfic é uma continuação direta da short fic **The Wolfs**... Mesmo que isso soe um pouco contraditório, uma vez que a fanfic começou a ser escrita antes da short fic, e esta segunda só foi escrita pela curiosidade das leitoras em saber como os principais conflitos da história realmente se formaram. Para um leitor um pouquinho mais curioso, sugiro a leitura da short fic antes de encarar Uma Skatista Diferente, mesmo que a não leitura não influencie em nada na compreensão da historia. Mas são apenas três capítulos, e você se sentira bem mais por dentro do que rola aqui na fic, então acho que não custa dar uma olhadinha! XDD

Bem, não posso deixar de dizer que é mais uma fanfic de Kagome e Inuyasha... Enjoy! :B

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**UMA SKATISTA DIFERENTE**

**.**

**.**

**.Capítulo 1. **

**.**

**Apresentação de uma descoberta**

**.**

**.**

De longe se avistava um pequeno furacão feminino, costurando a multidão pelo centro movimentado de Tóquio, sobre quatro rodas. A garota definitivamente conseguia se destacar dentre a criativa população japonesa: ela não aparentava ser uma jovem qualquer. Em seu corpo vestia uma camiseta preta do recente maior sucesso da internet entre os adolescentes japoneses, a banda The Wolfs. Com um jeans detonado e entupido de correntes, e uma mochila cheia de chaveiros, ela cantarolava uma de suas musicas favoritas ao som dos headphones prensados contra seus ouvidos, enquanto habilmente seguia o rumo para casa.

Aquela era Kagome Higurashi, uma das skatistas jovens mais talentosas das ruas de Tóquio.

Contraditório ao seu estilo diferente e um pouco rude para uma garota, ela mantinha um jeito doce e tímido de lidar com as pessoas. Caso você quisesse ver Kagome realmente se entreter numa conversa, era só falar sobre o guitarrista da banda The Wolfs. A garota literalmente babava por aquele guitarrista de longos cabelos prateados e olhos âmbares.

Também, pudera. Ele era o mais _estiloso_ da banda, e aparentemente o mais jovem também. Suas peças prediletas eram chapéus e coletes, cada um com mais adornos que os outros. O chapéu que mais lhe caia bem, na opinião de Kagome, era um preto de estilo pescador adornado com broches prateados, igualmente como seu colete. O look, para variar, ainda combinava com sua Gibson preta com detalhes _diabólicos_ também em prata.

Os The Wolfs eram a atual _modinha_ entre os adolescentes japoneses. Conquistaram o público principalmente pela internet, e, seu maior diferencial é que não se sabiam ao certo quem eram os tão cobiçados cinco rapazes. Nos seus clipes, assim como em shows, metade de seus rostos era coberta por uma máscara negra; e eles ainda se chamavam somente por nomes artísticos.

A banda The Wolfs era constituída por cinco membros, um guitarrista: Dark Great, por quem Kagome era apaixonada; um baixista: Lord Maru; boatos diziam guitarrista e baixista eram irmãos, principalmente por serem parecidos fisicamente, ambos tinham longos cabelos pratas e olhos dourados, no entanto nunca houve qualquer 'comprovação' de parentesco; um baterista: Dark Devil; e dois vocalistas: First Wolf e Second Crash. Second Crash também tinha sua participação na banda tocando teclado em algumas músicas.

-Ai ai... - suspirava Kagome sobre seu skate. Em seu ipod tocava o maior sucesso dos The Wolfs: _Against my will._

Logo aquele sorriso proveniente do suspiro, transformara-se em uma carranca ao decorrer dos versos da musica, cuja letra dramaticamente romântica se mesclava com gritos e solos de guitarra. A garota repentinamente tinha se lembrado de um acontecimento que marcara sua pré-adolescência.

-Inuyasha... Aquele idiota... -dizia lembrando-se do garoto.

Inuyasha era um garoto estranho que três anos atrás fora apaixonado por Kagome.

Ele tinha o costume de sempre usar boné ou algo tampando o alto da cabeça, usava roupas estranhas, muitas vezes com estampas quadriculadas em cores que nunca combinavam. Assemelhava-se aos chamados EMOs. Kagome o odiava praticamente por isso. Ela odiava EMOs. Sempre tinham um aspecto estranho e se achavam diferentes dos outros, nunca eram legais e sempre conversavam sobre coisas das quais Kagome nunca gostara.

Mas Inuyasha não era assim. Por que o odiava então?

Não sabia responder, simplesmente odiava. O garoto era magrelo, a ponto de parecer raquítico, tinha um cabelo curtinho e prateado, que mal aparecia - quem não o olhasse de perto dizia que era careca - e olhos dourados, que eram as únicas coisas 'boas' em Inuyasha. Mas, na época em que Kagome o conheceu, os belos olhos dele eram cobertos por óculos de armação redonda e do estilo 'fundo de garrafa'. Ele costumava usar também sempre um par de coturnos pretos.

Tudo nele Kagome achava uma péssima combinação.

-Aquele EMO nerd... - a garota reclamava para si mesma, relembrando-se do tormento que aquele garoto fora em sua vida.

Por causa de sua repentina paixonite durante aquela época, Inuyasha tornou-se o admirador secreto de Kagome. Porem não tão secreto assim. Ele a mandava cartas com poesias e coisas românticas – melosas, na opinião de Kagome; além de flores e presentinhos. Todos os dias em sua caixa de correio havia algo novo especialmente para ela. Só que, ao contrario de outras garotas de sua idade, Kagome achava aquilo tudo nojento. Além do mais quando sabia que era Inuyasha quem mandava tudo aquilo. Seu 'admirador secreto' nunca fora secreto, e as tentativas dele de agradá-la só a importunavam.

Até o dia que Kagome explodiu e gritou na cara de Inuyasha que o odiava...

"_Larga do meu pé e some da minha vida, idiota! Não percebe que eu odeio você?!"_

Depois disso, nunca mais recebeu mais nenhuma noticia de Inuyasha. Ele não apareceu mais nas aulas durante duas semanas. Kagome ainda se lembrava da sua expressão de choque. Apenas soube mais tarde que ele mudara de cidade, e finalmente havia sumido de sua vida. Provavelmente a desilusão que Kagome dera ao garoto devia ter estraçalhado o coraçãozinho de gostos estranhos. Nem ela mesma esperava que ele realmente sumisse de sua vida da forma que havia acontecido, mas... Já que ele resolvera assim, quem era ela para reclamar?

Isso já fazia três anos, agora Kagome já tinha 14 anos. Ele provavelmente já teria uns 15 pra 16, já que sempre foi mais velho que a skatista.

"Esse é meu ultimo ano do fundamental... Mal posso esperar para entrar no colegial!" Um sorriso esboçou-se em seu rosto. Estava estudando bastante aquele ano. Era certo que conseguiria ingressar no mesmo colégio que Sango!

Ah, Sango. Aquela sim era uma garota que Kagome orgulhava-se de chamar de melhor amiga de infância.A morena de olhos cor-de-chocolate era totalmente única na vida de Kagome, seu apoio para todas as horas, sua confidente e conselheira. Jamais em sua vida encontraria alguém tão especial como Sango.

Sango fazia o tipo amiga de todos, em qualquer lugar que ela entrasse. Tinha uma independência social e uma autoconfiança que só podiam fazer Kagome a invejar.

Kagome voava em seus pensamentos quando o símbolo já conhecido a chamou a atenção e fez-lhe parar bruscamente o skate, enquanto seus olhos se fixavam no outdoor gigante do outro lado da rua que homens trabalhavam para montar. Seu queixo pendeu quando o moço colou a parte que confirmava o que Kagome suspeitara.

-Eu não acredito! - ela arfou. –THE WOLFS EM TÓQUIO! – sua voz saiu alta e fina. Seus olhos arregalados permaneciam presos no outdoor inacabado. Na mente de Kagome, só havia espaço para uma pergunta: -Quaaaaaaando?

Impaciente, ela bufou quando percebeu que ainda iria demorar até que os homens completassem o outdoor. Com um suspiro e nem um pouco disposta a esperar, jogou o skate no chão e mudou seu rumo. Sango precisava saber daquilo.

**00oo00oo00**

Sonolenta, a jovem com aspecto doente e mascara no rosto, vestida em um pijama rosa de ursinho e chinelos fofos, foi atender a porta, cuja alguém tocava insistentemente a campainha.

-Ah. – seus cílios bateram algumas vezes quando se deparou com a skatista eufórica parada em frente a sua porta. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram ao ver o estado da garota de pijamas.

-Sango. - seus olhos a mediram de cima a baixo. –É você mesma?

A morena suspirou.

-Gripe em pleno verão. – ela deu passagem para Kagome.

-Uou. – a skatista tirou os sapatos. –Quase dá pra você fazer parte dos The Wolfs já. – ela fez menção a mascara.

Sango fez uma careta e Kagome riu.

-Duvido que eles fossem querer um saco de vírus na banda. Eu só serviria para deixar a voz do First mais rouca! – as duas riram e seguiram caminho ao quarto de Sango.

Ao pisarem no chão de madeira, Kagome encarou os pôsteres de diversos artistas presos às paredes roxas, dentre eles, sem duvidas, os The Wolfs permaneciam predominantes e imponentes com pedaços maiores de parede disponíveis só para eles. Num flash, Kagome lembrou-se do que vieram anunciar a Sango.

-Sango!

-Kagome! - as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo, com o mesmo tom eufórico. –É mesmo! – ela fitava o notebook sobre a escrivaninha. –Adivinha!

Kagome piscou algumas vezes.

-Os The Wolfs estão vindo para Tóquio? – ela perguntou com um sorriso enorme. Sango estalou os olhos.

-Como você sabia? – ela parecia incrédula.

-É isso que eu vim te contar! – a morena dos olhos azuis deixou o skate num canto do quarto e sentou na cama de colcha rosa. Sango acomodou-se na escrivaninha e abriu a pagina do _facebook_ da banda. –Só não sei detalhes, vi num outdoor que uns caras ainda estavam montando.

-Hm. – Sango abriu um sorriso sapeca. –Então você não sabe de nada! – comentou com um ar egocêntrico. Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Do que eu não sei? – ela piscou algumas vezes. Sango mordeu o lábio inferior. –Ahhhh, do que do que do que?

-Dê uma olhada nisso aqui. – ela arrastou o notebook até Kagome. A skatista leu rapidamente e estalou os olhos na amiga. Second Crash havia anunciado o show que fariam na capital, daqui a exatamente quarenta dias, na ultima sexta-feira do mês de Agosto.

-Eu pre-ci-so! – ela enfatizou cada silaba. Sango abaixou a pagina até a última atualização do facebook da banda. A skatista correu os olhos pelas palavras.

"_E tem mais galera, não pensem que nós nos contentamos apenas com o show, queremos conhecer alguns de vocês, que nos apóiam tanto! Uma dica para o que vem ai: pensem com carinho em um bom motivo para que __**você**__ merecesse ser um dos cinco sortudos a bisbilhotar nosso camarim! Mais noticias em breve."_

-AHHHH! EU QUERO! – Kagome gemeu. Sango deu um tapinha em suas costas.

-Não tanto quanto eu. – ela suspirou. –Mas, vamos admitir, Kagome. Tudo que envolve criatividade nós duas não valemos nem por meia.

A skatista alquebrou-se. Aquilo era a mais cruel verdade.

-Como você é otimista. – ela praguejou irônica. Sango desistiria mesmo sem tentar? –Qual é Sango! Podemos pensar em alguma coisa!

-Temos que pensar em _duas_ coisas. – ela encarou Kagome. – Tem você e tem eu. Não é só uma, precisamos de dois motivos criativos. E de muita sorte para nos escolherem. – ela suspirou. – Não temos chance! – Sango resmungou jogando o corpo sobre a escrivaninha, em desanimo.

-Oras! ... Mas isso não significa que não devêssemos tentar! – Kagome protestou. –Ainda temos... – ela contou nos dedos – Dez dias de férias. Vamos pensar em alguma coisa que preste. – ela segurou o próprio queixo e cruzou os braços, em pose de pensadora.

Sango formou um bico por aquela Kagome cheia de esperanças que tentava animá-la. No final, se não conseguissem, a frustração só seria maior.

-Bom, se não conseguirmos, de qualquer forma iremos ao show. – ela concluiu enquanto Kagome ainda pensava.

-Mas não será tão bom quanto conhecer os The Wolfs. – a outra soltou de imediato.

-Você está desmerecendo o show só porque eles não te tratarão com exclusividade como quem vai ao camarim, Kagome?

-Não é isso, Sango! – ela fez cara feia. – Mas não vou desistir dessa guerra! – a skatista afirmou com determinação.

**00oo00oo00**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora – <strong>Sim! Ainda tenho algumas coisas a dizer! XDD

Bem, antes de mais nada, quero esclarecer que essa fanfic já foi escrita, em meados de 2008, e postada numa comunidade do Orkut (sim, o nosso querido e velho Orkut. Não faça essa cara porque sei que você também já teve um!), **porém** ela segue apenas alguns fatos mencionados na primeira versão. O resto é completamente novo.

É o seguinte, há três anos USD vinha se arrastando, entre posts curtos em loooongos intervalos, eu percebi que não conseguia mais _continuar a fic._Pelo menos não do jeito que ela estava. Em três anos nossa cabeça muda muito, e tendo em vista que essa só foi minha segunda fanfic, vou achá-la tão ridícula quanto a minha primeira. Mas eu não queria desperdiçar a ideia central, eu tinha muitos planos para ela quando comecei a escrevê-la. E outra, tem garotas que a acompanhavam desde o comecinho, ainda com esperanças de que eu a terminasse. Não posso deixá-las na mão.

Tendo em vista tudo isso, decidi reescrevê-la. Reescrevê-la ao _meu modo_, por mais _pleonalístico_ que isso soe. Criei novos ambientes para os personagens, e novos detalhes para o enredo deles. Não sou lá uma grande escritora, mas posso dizer que sou um tanto perfeccionista, então garanto jamais postaria se fosse alguma coisa mal feita.

Não tenho prazos para postar. Podem sair capítulos a cada dois dias ou a cada dois meses. O que importa é que saiam. Mas é fato que se existirem reviews _motivadores_ (:B) talvez o processo seja mais rápido.

Bom, chega de atormentar vocês com as minhas neuroses. Espero do fundo do coração que gostem da fanfic!

Ruh-chan


	2. Um novo garoto estranho no colégio

**.**

**UMA SKATISTA DIFERENTE**

**.**

**.**

**.Capítulo 2. **

**.**

**Um novo garoto estranho no colégio**

**.**

**.**

Dez dias. Dez infernais dias aquela palavra maldita se infiltrara em sua mente e bloqueara todas as possíveis idéias que podiam vir: criatividade. Maldita palavra essa.

Kagome soltou um suspiro pesado enquanto terminava de prender os cabelos num coque malfeito, mas forte o suficiente para agüentar sua jornada até a escola. Fitou sua imagem pela milésima vez no espelho e praguejou pelo uniforme do Hitomiko School não ser composto apenas de calças.

Saias infernais. Garotas deviam usar calças, assim como os garotos. Isso diminuiria o grau de _putaria_ das pirralhas do sétimo ano.

Deu mais um puxão na barra da saia verde numa tentativa frustrada de fazer com que ela cobrisse mais suas pernas, e então Kagome desistira de ficar se olhando no espelho. Agarrou o skate, pendurou a mochila nos ombros e saiu de seu quarto.

-Mama, já vou indo! – gritou ao chegar à porta principal.

-_Não quer carona, maninha?_ – ouviu Souta perguntar, ainda de lá de cima.

-Do jeito que você se empeteca pra ir para a faculdade, vou chegar mais rápido no meu skate mesmo! – ela gritou encostada a soleira da porta.

-Vai com Deus, filha. – sua mãe respondeu num tom carinhoso, acenando da porta da cozinha.

**00oo00oo00**

-Ka-go-me! – a morena viu a melhor amiga acenando assim que chegou aos portões do colégio Hitomiko. –Ohayo!

-Sango-chan! Ohayo. – ela respondeu. As duas se entreolharam por alguns minutos.

-Até sei o que você está pensando. – a dona dos olhos cor-de-chocolate instigou. Kagome respirou fundo.

-Nadinha. – ela respondeu emendando um suspiro. –E você? Conseguiu pensar em algo? – havia uma pequena dose de esperança nos olhos azuis.

-Xé. – Sango formou um bico. As duas começaram a caminhar entre os alunos até a sala de aula. Para uma boa volta as aulas, já começariam o período com dobradinha de química. –Acho melhor nos conformarmos apenas com o show mesmo.

Kagome olhou torto para Sango.

-Ainda temos quase trinta dias.

-Minha mente já parece ter nascido bloqueada para criatividade Kagome, imagina sob pressão então. – a outra resmungou.

Subiram as escadas até o segundo andar. A sala costumeira ficava logo ao fim do corredor. Havia uma movimentação um tanto suspeita na porta da sala das garotas. Várias meninas do sétimo ano estavam paradas ali.

-O que será que está havendo? – Sango perguntou.

-O sinal de entrada não bateu ainda, elas devem estar apenas procurando espécimes machos para o acasalamento precoce. – a skatista respondeu indiferente. Sango esboçou um sorriso.

-Você fala como se elas fossem cabras.

-Talvez. – a morena deu de ombros. – Nunca vi tanta maquiagem numa cara só como na cara dessas meninas.

Desviando-se do tumulto na porta de entrada, as duas logo avistaram o motivo daquilo tudo:

-Alunos novos! – Sango disse com entusiasmo. Kagome permaneceu quieta. O acúmulo de pessoas se concentrava bem atrás do lugar da skatista.

-E agora? – ela perguntou enquanto Sango jogava a bolsa sobre a mesa da fileira ao lado.

-Pede licença, oras.

Alquebrando-se, a morena soltou um suspiro. Porque justo aquela garota estava sentada sobre sua mesa?

-Ohayo, Kikyou. – Kagome resmungou colocando a mochila na sua cadeira, ao lado dos pés da colega de classe.

-Oh, bom dia Kagome. Vejo que você continua a _mesma!_ – Kikyou exclamou irônica.

Kagome era quem Kikyou nunca fora com a cara. Dona das melhores unhas, sapatos e do cabelo mais perfeito da escola, ela não suportava quando diziam que era parecida com a skatista. Em qualquer oportunidade, a miss Tóquio não media esforços em ironizar as roupas de Kagome. Era o único momento que Kagome dava graças a Deus por ter que usar um uniforme, assim suas roupas eram iguais as de Kikyou, e ela não teria _tanto_ o que falar.

-Sim, a _mesma_. – Kagome repetiu pausadamente. Kikyou revirou os olhos e se retirou enquanto a morena tomava posse do seu lugar.

Assim que o sinal do primeiro período soou, o aglomerado de pessoas atrás de si começou a se dissipar. Kagome arrumou seu material e ficou virada para frente. Não entendeu a cara de espanto de Sango quando a mesma olhou para trás.

Kagome deu de ombros mentalmente e permaneceu voltada para o professor durante todos os primeiro e segundo períodos. Por um tempo, a dúvida sobre o que bolar para ganhar a promoção que Second Crash anunciara deu lugar a muito mais dúvidas, dentre elas se estaria preparada o _suficiente_ para passar no vestibulinho do colegial.

Ela suspirou aliviada quando o sinal anunciou o fim da tortura chamada química. Kagome apoiou o corpo na parede, ficando virada para Sango, que terminava de copiar os últimos exercícios.

-Como eu odeio química. – ela resmungou respirando fundo.

-Não tanto quanto eu. – Kagome ouviu um timbre masculino concordar com ela, no mesmo tom cansado de sua voz. Olhou então, pela primeira vez no dia, para o novo colega de classe, causador do tumulto de hoje cedo. Ele ainda copiava o último exercício, numa escrita rápida e de caligrafia bonita.

Ficou estática quando se viu concordando com as garotas causadoras do tumulto: aquele cara era lindo! E olha que era difícil ela achar alguém além de Dark Great lindo. O rapaz parecia mestiço, tinha um rosto com traços delicados, dois olhos com brilhantes orbes dourados e seu cabelo era de um vermelho acobreado, caindo em mechas medianas sobre seus ombros, além da bagunça de fios que formavam uma franja sobre seu rosto.

Logo percebeu porque o achara lindo: ele tinha os olhos de Dark Great. Na verdade suas feições lembravam bastante o que Kagome podia ver do rosto de seu ídolo.

-O-oi! – ela gaguejou. Ouviu um riso de Sango da fileira ao lado, diante do desconcerto da amiga.

-Química é um saco. – o garoto continuava reclamando enquanto copiava.

Kagome piscou algumas vezes encarando o rapaz. Assim que ele terminou, jogou o lápis no estojo e sorriu para Kagome.

-Oi. Takahashi Mukuro, transferido de Kyoto. Mudei-me agora para Tóquio.

-Inuyasha... – Kagome disse em transe. Aquele garoto também tinha os mesmos olhos de Inuyasha.

Um clima tenso predominou entre os dois. O rapaz ficou quieto encarando a garota, seus olhos estalados pregados no rosto de Kagome. Será que ela...?

-O-o que você disse? – sua voz tomou um tom temeroso. Ela não podia descobri-lo daquela maneira. Mal o dera a chance de se aproximar.

Percebendo que ele a ouvira, Kagome tentou disfarçar.

-Ah! Nada! –ela cobriu as bochechas com as mãos. Seu rosto estava muito quente. –Takahashi-kun, mmm. Eu sou... erm...

-Esqueceu seu nome, _Kagome_? – Sango perguntou entrando na conversa. Nunca tinha visto a skatista tão vermelha.

-Isso! – ela disse de repente, como se se lembrasse naquele momento. –Quer dizer, sou Higurashi Kagome.

O rapaz sorriu aliviado.

-E-eu... Desculpe. Mal te cumprimentei. – Kagome disse sem jeito. Takahashi era muito bonito. Diferente dos seus colegas de sala, tudo nele parecia a desconcertar.

Por que estava daquele jeito? De repente se sentiu mal por não... Ter a mesma _vaidade_ de Kikyou. A mesma preocupação com sua aparência, como Kikyou tinha. Sentiu-se mal por estar vestida do modo que sempre esteve, por seu cabelo estar desarrumado como sempre esteve. Que diabo estava acontecendo?

-Tudo bem. – o rapaz sorriu. Isso só atenuou o mal estar que Kagome estava sentindo. Ele realmente era lindo. Tinha um sorriso lindo. _E os olhos de Dark Great_. Kagome quase sentia como se estivesse conversando com o _próprio_, a única coisa que interferia para que o momento não fosse perfeito, era aquele cabelo vermelho. Mas que de certa forma ficava bom em Takahashi.

-_Ohayo alunos! _

Kagome virou-se instintivamente para frente, assim que ouviu o professor entrando na sala. Suspirou aliviada por não ter que ficar olhando para o aluno novo. Ele era bonito demais, e isso a deixava mal. Pela primeira vez sentiu vergonha de si mesma.

**00oo00oo00**

Definitivamente, o terceiro período passou rápido demais. O que a confortava era que agora viria o intervalo, ela sairia com Sango, então o aluno novo não teria nem tempo de puxar conversa com Kagome. Não teria tempo de reparar que ela não se produzia como as outras garotas.

Seu coração batia descompassadamente. Nunca ficara assim por ninguém antes. Até parecia que ele era mesmo o Dark Great. Só o guitarrista dos The Wolfs conseguiria tal reação sobre Kagome. Fazê-la rever a própria aparência da forma que ela estava fazendo agora. Aquilo era um episódio inédito.

A tensão a inundou assim que o sinal tocou. Kagome levantou como um jato da cadeira e, sem olhar para os lados, foi para perto de Sango.

-Vamos? – ela perguntava apressada à amiga. A outra encarou Kagome com um olhar estreito e desconfiado.

-Aonde? – ela instigou.

-Sair para o intervalo. – Kagome respondeu depressa.

-Nós sempre ficamos na sala, Kagome. Porque quer sair hoje? – Sango não estava ajudando. Ela certamente percebera o rubor tomando conta do rosto de Kagome, e devia ter associado isso a Takahashi Mukuro.

-Oras, apenas vamos! – Kagome agarrou o braço de Sango e praticamente a arrastou sala a fora. Ao passar pela porta as duas ainda trombaram com um pequeno grupo de garotas do sétimo ano, que certamente iam ver Takahashi agora.

-Ka-go-me. – Sango puxou o braço de volta assim que chegaram ao pátio. Sentaram-se em um banco. –O que aconteceu com você?

A skatista suspirou.

-Nada. – mentiu. Na pressa, seu skate havia ficado na sala. Não era permitido andar com ele dentro da escola, mas Kagome não gostava de deixá-lo a mercê dos outros alunos.

-Ah, tá. – Sango revirou os olhos. – É por causa do aluno novo?

Kagome permaneceu quieta. Viu os lábios de Sango se abrirem num 'o' redondo enquanto seu semblante ficava pasmo.

-Não acha que ele se parece um pouco com Dark Great? – Kagome perguntou encarando o chão.

-Dark Great? – Sango trocou seu semblante pasmo por um confuso. –Não com aquele cabelo vermelho. No que você está pensando? Que Dark Great veio estudar aqui no Hitomiko School?

-Não sei. O achei suspeito. – a morena apoiou o rosto nas mãos.

-Kagome! – a amiga a repreendeu. –Está falando sério? O Dark Great nem deve estudar mais!

-Ah, Sango, não dá pra ter certeza disso. Os The Wolfs nunca mencionaram a idade deles. E o Dark nem parece ser tão velho assim.

-Para estar no nono ano ainda? Eu duvido. - ela cruzou os braços também. –E _se_ ele ainda estudar, deve ser por ensino a distancia. Imagine o alarde que iria ser ter Dark Great na mesma sala que você?

A skatista soltou um suspiro. Aquilo tinha lá o seu sentido.

-E outra, eles só vem para Tóquio quando estiver mais perto do show por aqui. – Sango completou. –Para mim você só o achou suspeito porque ele é bonito. Deve ter ficado com vergonha.

-Sango! – Kagome a deu um tapinha no braço. Seu rosto corava com todas as forças.

-Acertei? – a outra perguntou com um sorriso enorme. –Você gostou dele, Kagome!

-Pare com isso. – ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. –Ele também me lembrou o Inuyasha. – completou acentuando o bico e formando um nó entre suas sobrancelhas.

-Você está bem criativa hoje heim... – ela riu. –Inuyasha, Kagome? Acha que ele ainda vai aparecer nessa escola de novo?

-Nunca se sabe. Vai que ele põe uma peruca, né. – a morena deu de ombros. Sango revirou os olhos.

**00oo00oo00**

_No primeiro dia de aula já chegar no quarto período; que feio, Miroku._

Para ser bem sincero, ele mal queria vir à escola no primeiro dia de aula. Foi a mensagem inesperada no seu celular que o fez mudar de idéia. Embora preferisse mil vezes vir para escola para olhar as possíveis novas alunas gatas, rever seu melhor amigo também podia ser algo bom.

Ouviu gritos histéricos já do corredor. Com certeza era sua sala.

Ao entrar na mesma, viu alguns grupinhos de pessoas aqui e acolá, sentados sobre as mesas comendo, outros estudando. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção – mesmo que não quisesse – eram as quatro garotas do sétimo ano falando histericamente com aquele pobre rapaz de cabelos vermelhos. Ele tentava mandá-las embora, aquilo era visível, mas ninguém conseguia controlar as garotas do sétimo ano do colégio Hitomiko. Muito menos os alunos novos.

À medida que se aproximava, Miroku ouvia suas desculpas, tentando dispensar as garotas histéricas. Se não soubesse que aquele era o aluno novo – conseqüentemente tinha que ser _seu melhor amigo_ – jamais o reconheceria com aquela aparência.

-Hey! – ele acenou enquanto chegava perto. Viu os olhos dourados suplicarem-lhe por ajuda. Mas antes que Miroku pudesse pensar em como ajudaria aquela figura, ambos ouviram o sinal anunciando o fim do intervalo. Takahashi suspirou aliviado. Mais três períodos em paz.

-Muito bem, garotas. Ouviram o sinal! Já para sala de aula. – Miroku ordenara as quatro enquanto elas gemiam reclamando.

-Ohhh, Mukuro-senpai! Deixe-nos ficar mais um pouco! – olhavam para o dono dos cabelos vermelhos, como se _ele_ pudesse permitir que ficassem ali. Ele se limitou a negar com a cabeça.

-Vocês sabem que eu não posso. – sorriu amarelo.

-Ahhh... – as quatro soltaram em coro. Cabisbaixas, enquanto os outros alunos do nono ano entravam e se acomodavam em seus respectivos lugares, elas saíram sala afora.

Embora não fosse seu lugar, Miroku adotou a carteira atrás de seu melhor amigo.

-Isso porque elas nem sabem quem você é. – comentou enquanto arrumava o material. –Quem diria heim?

-Ainda bem. – Takahashi sorriu, logo em seguida soltando um suspiro. – Não quero nem pensar se descobrissem isso.

-Mukuro heim... – Miroku disse a si mesmo enquanto parecia pensar. –E esse cabelo vermelho? Eu mal te reconheceria se te encontrasse na rua.

-Sério? – o outro se encostou à parede e ficou sentado de lado. – Bom, pelo menos isso. Eu não achei nada menos impactante... _E_ _essa droga coça pra caramba_. – ele disse a meia voz, num cochicho, enquanto coçava impaciente debaixo dos cabelos vermelhos. O amigo soltou uma gargalhada.

-Mas então, qual seu novo nome?

-Mukuro Takahashi. – ele respondeu com um sorriso. Miroku assentiu. –Ideia de Sesshoumaru.

-Hm, okay. Estão todos na cidade?

-Só eu, meu irmão e Bankotsu. Mas a mídia não sabe ainda, viemos escondidos. – Mukuro continuava coçando sob a peruca. –Dia oito Naraku chega a Tóquio também. Ele vem ver a irmã. Kouga é o único que só vem no fim do mês, praticamente para o show.

-O que mais você esperava de _First Wolf?_ – Miroku ironizou o nome. Era fato que Kouga não era nem um pouco modesto, a começar pelo codinome que ele escolhera. – Pare de coçar essa coisa se não seu cabelo vai ficar torto. – ele deu um peteleco na mão do outro. –Ou então pior: vão achar que você tem piolhos.

Mukuro respondeu com um olhar reprovador.

-Você continua o mesmo idiota. – Miroku abriu um sorriso largo com o comentário do amigo.

**00oo00oo00**

Borboletas resolveram montar uma discoteca no estomago de Kagome. Tudo isso era culpa daquele Mukuro...?

Ela ainda achava que tinha alguma coisa errada com aquele garoto. As borboletas não davam trégua apenas porque Kagome o veria na sala de novo. Um dia ainda entenderia o que estava acontecendo a si mesma. Passar a se arrumar como Kikyou é que ela não ia.

-Aff, olha quem chegou e já virou amiguinho do aluno novo... – Sango resmungou quando entraram na sala.

-No quarto período... Houshi Miroku não está levando a sério a escola. O vestibulinho é daqui alguns meses... – ela analisou o colega junto ao dono dos cabelos vermelhos. Assim que a avistou, Mukuro parou a conversa com Miroku e sorriu para Kagome, o que fez as borboletas em seu estomago piorarem a baderna que já faziam lá dentro.

Por um momento ela se perguntou como é que eles deram fim nas garotas do sétimo ano.

-Você devia parar com essa neurose um pouco, Kagome-chan. – Sango comentou quando as duas voltaram a suas carteiras. Ela estava sentada de lado, virada para Kagome. A skatista bem que tentou ignorar o aluno novo, mas era uma missão impossível. Além do mais quando Sango ainda tentava manter uma conversa sentada onde estava.

-Não é neurose. – ela revidou. Percebeu Miroku e Takahashi quietos, prestando atenção na conversa das duas. O resto da sala ainda estava uma bagunça, e o professor de Biologia ainda não havia chegado.

-Claro que é. Nós temos que nos focar, por enquanto, na promoção que o Second Crash lançou no facebook. Você mesma disse que não ia desistir dessa guerra. O vestibulinho pode esperar esse tempinho.

-Espera um pouco – Kagome se surpreendeu quando ouviu a voz de Takahashi. –Vocês gostam de The Wolfs? – ele parecia surpreso.

-E quem é que não gosta? – Sango respondeu provocativa. Kagome coçou a cabeça antes de responder.

-A Kikyou, por exemplo.

-Ela não conta, Kagome. – a amiga rebateu.

Mukuro encarou Miroku por alguns instantes. Este não ficou surpreso com o brilho dos orbes dourados embaixo daquele emaranhado vermelho da peruca. Ouvir que Kagome gostava da sua banda era muito mais que música para os ouvidos daquele garoto.

_-É sério?!_ – ele perguntou descrente. Miroku o deu um cutucão, e então o rapaz percebeu que suas reações estavam um pouco exageradas para um _aluno novo comum_. –Quer dizer, que promoção é essa?

-Você sabe que eles farão um show aqui em Tóquio no final do mês, né? – Sango começou a explicar. Claro que ele sabia.

-Não. – Mukuro respondeu cínico, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Kagome o olhou incrédula, e Miroku quase pôs tudo a perder segurando um riso debochado.

-Bom, - Sango continuou, paciente como sempre. – O fato é: Second Crash postou no facebook da banda que haveria uma promoção valendo Meet&Greet. Ele não deu muitos detalhes, mas é certo que será alguma coisa envolvendo criatividade. Coisa que nem eu nem a Kag somos muito boas.

-E eu é que não perco de conhecer o meu Dark Great! – a skatista comentou num tom possessivo. Mukuro começou a tossir, engasgado com o nada.

-He-hey! – Miroku deu uns tapas na costa do amigo. Depois de alguns minutos, ele se recompôs. Encarou Kagome de olhos arregalados.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou temerosa. Dissera algo tão impossível assim?

Sango mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Qual é, Takahashi. – ela resmungou, ríspida. –Sonhar é bom. Tenho esperanças de que se não formos nós duas, pelo menos uma irá conseguir um Meet&Greet com os The Wolfs.

-Claro! – ele exclamou. – Não estou dizendo nada. – ergueu as mãos em defesa.

-Só essa tossida já disse muita coisa. – Sango reclamou.

-Eu só não achava que vocês gostassem tanto deles. – o rapaz dos cabelos vermelhos ainda tentava se defender. –Posso tentar ajudá-las, se quiserem. Também não sou muito criativo, mas...

-Nunca se sabe. – Miroku completou. Que completa mentira acabara de ouvir. Inuyasha Taishou era a pessoa mais criativa que já havia conhecido em sua vida. Três dos cinco sucessos emplacados pelos The Wolfs até o momento fora ele que começara a escrever.

Uma frasezinha para um concurso não seria nada.

-O professor está demorando. – Kagome comentou encarando a porta de entrada. Logo a figura baixinha e de óculos adentrou o local.

_-Muito bom dia, meus alunos. Já fizeram sua fotossíntese no intervalo?_

**00oo00oo00**

Olhou impaciente no relógio mais uma vez. Aquele idiota já estava abusando da sua bondade.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, e a recostou no apoio do banco do motorista. Além de tudo, ainda tinha que dirigir aquele furgão velho.

Como se adivinhasse o resquício de paciência se esgotando, a porta do veiculo se abriu e fechou rapidamente. Lá estava ele, com aquela peruca vermelha. Mais sem fôlego do que nunca, parecia ter corrido uma maratona. Encoberto pelos vidros escuros do furgão, tratou de arrancar o que o incomodara a manhã inteira.

-Aquelas garotas do sétimo ano são umas perseguidoras! E correm mais que tudo! – ele exclamou como se a figura no banco do motorista entendesse completamente o assunto.

-Foi você quem quis tentar estudar em uma escola comum. Não reclame de conseqüências previsíveis. – Sesshoumaru suspirou enquanto girava a chave na ignição.

Inuyasha desfez o coque dos cabelos, deixando escorrer pelas suas costas seus longos cabelos prateados, apenas pouco mais curtos que os do irmão.

-Que alívio tirar essa coisa. – ele jogou a mochila no banco traseiro do furgão. – E então, fizeram algo pela manhã?

-Hm... – o irmão mais velho fingiu pensar. – Bankotsu ficou jogado na sala a manhã toda vendo TV. O que eu devo admitir que é bem melhor do que quando ele fica fazendo aqueles exercícios loucos de afinar a voz ou vendo porcarias para por no blog. – ele fez uma careta. –Qualquer besteira que ele acha ele quer me mostrar. É um inferno.

Inuyasha riu. Aquele com certeza era o Bankotsu.

-Kouga não deu sinais de vida?

-Já que você falou, ele ligou. – o outro respondeu sério. –As gravações da entrevista com a Elle Girl foram remarcadas para quinta.

-Quinta? Essa quinta? – a voz do mais novo tomou um tom preocupado. –Já vou ter que faltar na escola? – ele bufou.

-A banda vem em primeiro lugar. – Sesshoumaru disse indiferente. –E você sabe muito bem que só vai ficar nessa escola o tempo que permanecermos em Tóquio.

-Podíamos nos mudar para cá. – ele suspirou encarando a janela. Ainda não estavam nem perto do apartamento de Sesshoumaru.

-Está gostando tanto assim de ser um _adolescente normal?_ – Sesshoumaru perguntou com ironia. Um sorriso maldoso dominava seu semblante, enquanto seus olhos mantinham o foco no asfalto. –Quanto tempo levará até Kagome te escorraçar de novo para você largar mão de tudo isso?

-Engraçadinho. – o guitarrista formou um bico, cruzando os braços. –Graças a mim que vocês tem uma vida relativamente normal.

-Como se a vida de um famoso fosse ruim. – Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos dourados.

-Duvido que mesmo _você_ agüente ser Lord Maru vinte e quatro horas por dia. Um pouquinho de privacidade também é bom de vez em quando.

-Se escondendo da forma que nós estamos fazendo, qualquer um consegue privacidade.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos. Nunca conseguiria conversar direito com Sesshoumaru.

**00oo00oo00**


	3. Rin, a garota do sétimo ano

**.**

**UMA SKATISTA DIFERENTE**

**.**

**.**

**.Capítulo 3. **

**.**

**Rin, a garota do sétimo ano**

**.**

**.**

Como ritual de todos os dias, assim que o sinal do fim das aulas matinais soava, Sango acompanhava Kagome ao banheiro, enquanto a skatista trocava o uniforme do Hitomiko School pelas suas roupas normais.

-Takahashi saiu apressado né? – Kagome ouviu a amiga perguntar, sua voz ecoando no banheiro feminino vazio. –Acho que tinha alguém o esperando.

-Porque se importa tanto? – a outra perguntou ríspida. Sango revirou os olhos enquanto mexia nos cabelos, encarando sua figura no espelho.

-Não estou me importando. Só achei estranho. – a morena resmungou.

-Ele devia estar fugindo das garotas do sétimo ano. – a skatista saiu da cabine, enfiando o uniforme escolar dentro da mochila. –Pronto, vamos.

Antes que as duas pudessem sair, uma figura feminina adentrou o banheiro quase vazio.

-Opa... – o timbre fino da voz de Kikyou era reconhecível até de longas distancias. –Já vestiu sua _fantasia_, Kagome?

A skatista suspirou e revirou os olhos. Aquilo já era seu cotidiano desde a escola primária. Kikyou e suas gozações sobre o estilo da morena. Por um lado se culpava por ainda não ter se acostumado com aquelas provocações; por outro ainda se perguntava até quando teria que ouvir aquilo todo santo dia letivo. Sua única esperança era que Kikyou não passasse no mesmo colégio que ela.

Como sempre, Kagome contornou Kikyou, ignorando seus comentários maldosos enquanto jogava o skate no chão e o empurrava com um pé. Sango negou balançando a cabeça num vai-e-vem curto. Contornou Kikyou, que esboçava um meio sorriso, e foi atrás da skatista melhor-amiga. Ao chegar ao seu lado, Kagome a olhou de canto e suspirou mais uma vez.

-É sério, eu queria _mesmo_ saber por que Kikyou tem tanta implicância comigo. – ela alquebrou-se.

-É porque você fica quieta e aceita o que ela fala. – Sango resmungou.

-E o que você esperava que eu fizesse? Saísse no braço com ela?

-Apenas respondesse alguma coisa. Não é porque ela é a Miss Tóquio que você tem que aceitar tudo que ela disser sobre suas roupas.

A skatista revirou os olhos.

-Você sabe que não adianta discutir com a Kikyou.

-Mas você nunca nem tentou Kagome! Assim ela vai te esculachar para sempre!

-Sinceramente Sango... – ela começou numa voz tenra. –Você acha mesmo que ela está errada? Quer dizer, olhe para mim! Que argumentos _eu_ teria nessa discussão? – ela parou puxando a camiseta preta. –Eu não me importo com tudo isso, mas não posso afirmar que Kikyou está errada. Nós duas sabemos que não sou nem um pouco perita em moda.

A amiga balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Parece que você gosta de se sentir submissa, Kagome. Acho que nunca vou te entender. – ela cruzou os braços.

-Heim? – a skatista parou de repente, com as mãos na cintura e o semblante surpreso, como alguém que acaba de ouvir uma blasfêmia. –Qual é? Achei que você fosse a única que me entendesse!

Sango continuou negando com a cabeça. Um sorriso brincalhão jazia em seus lábios.

-Juro que eu tento, mas às vezes você é bem difícil se quer saber.

-Hey! – Kagome deu um tapinha no braço de Sango.

**00oo00oo00**

Os alunos do Hitomiko School ainda deixavam suas salas e se amontoavam em frente a escola, alguns esperando seus pais, outros apenas fazendo hora.

Suas colegas de sala foram as primeiras a sair, cabulando os últimos minutos de aula só para perseguirem o aluno novo do nono ano. _Bakas_.

Rin revirou os olhos e conteve um suspiro. Continuou caminhando lentamente até os portões da escola. Ainda tinha um longo trajeto até o apartamento de seu irmão mais velho. Ela contava os dias para a chegada do mesmo; cogitando seriamente faltar aos estudos dessa tarde para preparar o quarto do irmão.

É, era isso mesmo que faria. Ele a havia contado que a ultima turnê havia sido dura, e que mal via a hora de relaxar com a irmã. Ainda faltava uma semana, mas quem sabe ele não vinha antes? Afinal, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru já estavam na cidade.

-Hoje você vai almoçar lá em casa Kagome? – Rin teve sua atenção atraída pelas duas garotas do nono ano que passaram ao seu lado. Uma delas era Kagome, a conhecida skatista do Hitomiko School. Fã nata de The Wolfs. A outra, Rin supunha que fosse amiga dela, Sango Taijya, a paixão de Miroku.

-Acho que sim. – a morena respondeu. Sua mochila sincronizava o barulho dos chaveiros e _bottons_ com o mesmo das correntes de sua calça jeans escura, bem detonada. –Afinal, depois temos que voltar para a escola mesmo.

Inuyasha tinha que ter essa ideia estúpida de querer freqüentar a escola enquanto estivessem em Tóquio. Aquilo era, na opinião de Rin, uma pura besteira. Diga-se de passagem, que o hanyou estava apenas arrumando sarna pra se coçar mais tarde; sem contar que com certeza essa ideia louca ainda daria uma tremenda confusão. Mesmo que ninguém praticamente soubesse quem eram os The Wolfs, a fama dos cinco rapazes se estendia a muitos e muitos adolescentes japoneses. Uma hora ou outra alguém ao menos _suspeitaria_ desse ultimo plano mirabolante de Inuyasha de se camuflar entre estudantes comuns.

Afinal aquela peruca não o esconderia por muito tempo. E se ele já achava que era mal ser perseguido apenas pelas suas colegas de sala, Rin queria apenas estar presente para vê-lo ser perseguido por toda a escola.

Um ligeiro sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. O que Kagome faria se descobrisse que o aluno novo em sua sala era nada mais nada menos que seu amado Dark Great?

-Rin! – ela ouviu enquanto sentia um braço a enlaçando pelo ombro. –A irmãzinha de Naraku! Como você cresceu nessas férias!

A garotinha apenas se livrou do braço de Miroku e formou uma carranca.

-Foi apenas um mês, Miroku. E não encoste em mim. – ela segurou firme sua bolsa e continuou andando.

-Continua mal-humorada. – ele balançou negativamente a cabeça enquanto a via se afastando. –Tsc.

Miroku acelerou o passo e ficou ao lado da pequena.

-Já sabe do seu irmão?

-Não faça perguntas óbvias. – ela revirou os olhos. Miroku soltou um suspiro.

-Sabe, você devia ser mais simpática.

-E você devia parar de me amolar.

"_Wooooow, então ta."_ Definitivamente, ela era a irmã de Dark Devil.

-Tudo bem, se é o que você quer. -Miroku desistiu de tentar uma conversa e foi atrás de Sango e Kagome. Nunca entenderia porque a pequena Rin se isolava tanto das outras pessoas. Ela devia tentar fazer amigos, aquilo faria bem a ela.

Desde que os The Wolfs estouraram na mídia e foram conquistando o Japão, Rin passou a morar sozinha enquanto Naraku viajava com a banda. Ele era o único parente vivo que ela tinha, já que os dois perderam os pais ainda novos. Rin era apegada demais ao irmão, e quando ele começou a ter que viajar, ela se isolou de tudo e de todos. Não podia acompanhá-lo, já que ainda nem tinha chego aos seus dez anos de idade e tinha que ir a escola. Por um ano e meio, Naraku pagou uma babá para viver com ela, mas Rin a rejeitava completamente - tanto que a moça desistiu de trabalhar com a garotinha - de modo que ela passou a ter que se cuidar sozinha. Não que Rin já não fizesse isso, apenas bancada com o dinheiro do irmão. Dark Devil a visitava sempre que podia, mas suas temporadas em casa nunca passavam de três a quatro dias.

Basicamente, esse seria o maior período que Naraku passaria com sua irmã mais nova, aproximadamente quinze a vinte dias.

**00oo00oo00**

-Oh, já voltaram! – Bankotsu exclamou quando viu os irmãos entrando em casa. Ele estava deitado no sofá, vendo TV quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta.

Inuyasha chegou com a mochila em um dos ombros e a peruca na outra mão. Sesshoumaru veio logo depois dele, jogando a chave do furgão sobre a mesa da cozinha e se direcionando até a geladeira.

-E aí, jovem guerreiro, como foi seu dia na temível instituição chamada _escola?_ – Bankotsu frisou a palavra, com a voz em _screamo_.

-Normal. – Inuyasha respondeu contendo um sorriso, enquanto largou a mochila sobre o corpo do vocal no sofá. –Vou voltar de tarde para estudar com Miroku. – ele caminhava até seu quarto.

-Hmpf, estudar com Miroku, sei, sei. - Bankotsu empurrou a mochila de si, causando um estrondo quando a mesma atingiu o chão. – Eu heim! O que você carrega aqui?! Tijolos?! – ele respirou fundo quando se viu sem aquele peso sobre o corpo.

-Quem sabe. –Inuyasha comentou, enquanto passava novamente pela sala, em direção a cozinha. Largou a peruca sobre a cabeça de Bankotsu.

-Hey! – ele reclamou lançando o acessório sobre a mochila. Impaciente, bufou e tentou voltar sua atenção à TV.

Sesshoumaru retornou a sala, com as bochechas cheias e metade de um lanche de presunto em uma das mãos. Empurrou as pernas de Bankotsu e sentou-se no sofá, tomando o controle remoto logo em seguida.

-Qual é! – Bankotsu retrucou, se endireitando e tentando tomar o controle de volta.

-Você já viu muita TV por hoje. Vá fazer algo útil. – o baixista ordenou naquele seu tom autoritário, esticando o braço para cima e mudando freneticamente de canal enquanto o outro se esperneava na direção do aparelho.

Bankotsu expeliu alguns resmungos – que mais se assemelhavam a pragas – mas não desistiu de sua luta pelo controle remoto, arrancando rapidamente o lanche da mão de Sesshoumaru num momento de descuido do outro. Recebeu em troca, um olhar voraz e cheio de ódio.

-Devolva meu lanche. – ele disse frio. –Só vou dizer uma vez.

Um sorriso provocativo surgiu nos lábios de Bankotsu. Ele abriu lentamente a boca e aproximou-a do lanche de presunto.

-Não se atreva. –Sesshoumaru rosnou, tentando pegar o lanche de volta. Bankotsu desviou esticando o braço para fora do sofá.

-Ah, sim, eu me atrevo. Não se esqueça de que você roubou meu controle! – o outro emendou com uma boa mordida no lanche. –Hmmm! _Quer de volta agora? _– ele perguntou com a boca cheia, estendendo o lanche na direção do baixista.

-Idiota. – Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos. –Quem vai querer um lanche que você babou?

-Um bocado de meninas lá fora, eu aposto. – ele continuava com a boca cheia. Cruzou as pernas e esticou os braços no encosto do sofá. –Mas eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. – deu mais uma mordida.

-Meninas loucas, eu presumo. – Sesshoumaru se levantou num suspiro, retornando a cozinha.

-Loucas por mim. – o outro estufou o peito.

Inuyasha balançou negativamente a cabeça enquanto caminhava de volta até seu quarto. Topou com Sesshoumaru, e este o arrancou a garrafa de suco da mão.

-Arigato. – o outro disse entornando a garrafa. Inuyasha suspirou e o encarou com olhar estreito enquanto Sesshoumaru o devolveu a garrafa vazia nas mãos. O irmão mais velho então desistiu da caminhada até a cozinha e voltou ao sofá, sentando ao lado de Bankotsu e o arrancando o controle remoto das mãos, _de novo_.

_-Hey! _

-Vocês dois são _tão_ adultos. – o guitarrista comentou sarcástico. Suspirou novamente voltando a cozinha.

**00oo00oo00**


	4. Jonny's

**.**

**UMA SKATISTA DIFERENTE**

**.**

**.**

**.Capítulo 4. **

**.**

**Jonny's**

**.**

**.**

#Tic tac tic tac#

#Risc risc#

#Tic tac tic tac#

Os olhos cor-de-chocolate percorreram rápidos por todas as prateleiras de livros que estavam ao redor do lugar, compondo a grande biblioteca do Hitomiko School. Pararam no relógio branco fixo a parede central, que tiquetaqueava sem pestanejar. Olhou ao redor, onde havia algumas dezenas de alunos estudando. Eles abriam livros, liam e escreviam, nem um pouco sincronizados.

Sango então voltou sua atenção para o livro vermelho de matemática sob suas mãos. _Exercício 4: Resolva as equações utilizando o método de Báscara. _Urgh. Sua mente simplesmente não conseguia se focar em lições matemáticas.

Encarou a companhia de estudo, sentada de frente a ela. Kagome estava compenetrada lendo alguma coisa no livro de história. Mordia a tampa de uma caneta e enrolava uma mecha de cabelo que escapava do coque mal feito.

Sango fechou os olhos e suspirou. Como ela conseguia estudar quando se haviam tantas outras coisas para pensar?

-Aff. – ela resmungou se jogando sobre a mesa.

-Hey. – a skatista reclamou quando os braços da morena invadiram seu livro. A amiga mal se deu o trabalho de virar. Com o rosto prensado contra a mesa, ela gemeu reclamando.

-Kagome, não podemos ficar estudando agora.

-Porque não? – Kagome afastou os braços de Sango, recuperando seu livro.

-Porque não? – ela levantou repentina. –Temos que pensar em como conheceremos os The Wolfs!

_-Pshiiiu. –_ as duas se voltaram instantaneamente para a origem do som, e se depararam com uma bibliotecária carrancuda as encarando. Sango bufou e revirou os olhos enquanto Kagome fazia um gesto de desculpas. Encarou a amiga com um olhar repreendedor, Sango apenas encolheu os olhos e soltou-os, pesadamente.

-Temos pouco tempo, Kag. – ela pediu com seu tom mais delicado.

-Temos pouco tempo para o vestibulinho também, Sango. – Kagome retrucou cansada, enquanto tentava voltar para o que estava fazendo antes de ser interrompida.

-Mas uma oportunidade dessas nunca mais vai acontecer em nossas vidas, _Kag_. – ela insistiu.

A skatista permaneceu quieta.

-Por favoooooor... – Sango puxou o livro da frente da amiga e o fechou. Recebeu um olhar estreito de Kagome, seguido de um arquear de sobrancelhas. Sango piscou os olhos repetidamente e uniu as duas mãos, cruzando os dedos. A skatista bufou.

-O que quer que façamos? – perguntou então num tom derrotado. O suficiente para Sango abrir um sorriso e começar a arrumar o material na bolsa.

-Primeiro vamos tomar um sorvete no Jonny's, dai a gente vai tentando pensar em alguma coisa no caminho.

-Ok, - Kagome desdenhou. –Se quer matar a tarde de estudos assim... – ela deu de ombros.

Sango revirou os olhos.

-A gente estuda todos os dias. Um só não vai fazer diferença.

-E em um só a gente também não vai conseguir bolar duas frases para aquele concurso idiota do Crash. – ela emendou num suspiro, enquanto massageava as têmporas. –As coisas seriam tão mais fáceis de não exigissem tanto da nossa criatividade.

Sango alquebrou-se.

-Como se tivéssemos alguma. – ela riu sarcástica, enquanto se levantava.

**00oo00oo00**

Aquilo simplesmente estava o matando. Era como se um formigueiro inteiro tivesse resolvido passear pela sua cabeça.

-Você parece um piolhento quando tem essas suas crises de coceira. – Miroku falou ajeitando a mochila sobre um dos ombros.

-Acho que esta foi a pior idéia que eu já tive na vida. – Inuyasha reclamou formando uma carranca enquanto tentava conter suas mãos. –Não vou mais coçar essa porcaria.

-Duvido! - o amigo riu sarcástico. - Daqui cinco minutos você estará arrancando lêndeas de novo.

-Lêndeas? – o guitarrista arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-É o que se tem quando há excesso de piolhos. – Miroku retrucou num tom falsamente sábio, enquanto mantinha o peito estufado.

-Idiota. – o hanyou revirou os olhos.

Nunca tinha sentido um ar tão fresco em Tóquio. Obviamente o Parque Ueno, a quatro quadras da escola, fazia um ótimo trabalho sendo um bom parque. Quem dera se os 'The Wolfs' se instalassem em um lugar como aquele.

Inuyasha soltou um suspiro. Tudo aquilo seria apenas uma trégua na corrida vida de rock star que estava levando junto de seu irmão e amigos. Amava o que fazia, a fama era sua droga predileta, mas às vezes sentia falta de ser apenas um adolescente comum, ter uma residência fixa e a rotina escolar de qualquer pessoa normal. Devia aproveitar ao máximo a estadia temporária em Tóquio.

Aqueles quase trinta dias seriam o aperitivo da vida que podia ter levado caso tivesse rejeitado ingressar nos 'The Wolfs'. O gostinho de uma vida rotineira e normal, onde sua única preocupação era acompanhar as matérias passadas na escola. Obviamente tinha suas responsabilidades para com a banda, mas naquele momento decidiu que só seria Dark Great quando estivesse sobre o palco, com a guitarra nas mãos e ouvindo a gritaria dos seus fãs no show que realizariam na ultima sexta-feira do mês.

Instintivamente levou as mãos à cabeça, se deparando com o couro cabeludo da peruca vermelha.

-Falei que você não ia se agüentar! – ouviu a voz de Miroku, num tom zombeteiro. O hanyou revirou os olhos.

-Está monitorando minha cabeça agora é? Foi um ato inconsciente desta vez. – ele reclamou.

Haviam caminhado um trecho relativamente grande, e os raios tímidos de sol começavam a fazer efeito sobre o uniforme escolar dos dois amigos.

-Droga. Está ficando quente. – Taishou retrucou. - Vou começar a suar e a droga da peruca vai coçar ainda mais.

Miroku soltou um riso de desdém.

-Que tal um sorvete? Para dar uma refrescada nesta sua cabeça. – sugeriu apontando para a construção colorida logo à frente. Haviam dezenas de colegiais sentados conversando e saboreando os mais diferentes tipos de sorvetes que enfeitavam o local.

-Parece um pouco cheio. – Inuyasha estreitou o olhar, tentando enxergar algum lugar vazio. Miroku avistou uma mesa.

-Ali, tem lugar sim. Vamos!

**00oo00oo00**

Sango apressava o passo tentando acompanhar o ritmo de Kagome. Obviamente ela era mais rápida, mesmo que tentasse ser devagar, ela estava sobre quatro rodas. Isso era uma das que coisas em Kagome que irritava Sango de vez em quando. Aquela garota já estava acostumada a não usar as próprias pernas, sempre que tinha oportunidade ela andava sobre o skate.

-Argh, você podia ir mais devagar né. – Sango reclamou. Já estavam praticamente na metade do caminho.

-E você podia ter trazido seus patins.

-É ruim ter que por e tirar toda hora.

-Também é ruim ter que andar devagar e eu ando pra te acompanhar. – Kagome retrucou. –Já teríamos chegado se você não fosse tão lerda.

A morena dos olhos cor-de-chocolate bufou. De nada adiantaria discutir com ela, quanto mais em relação a isso. Mais tarde se lembraria de irritar Kagome como recompensa por provocá-la agora.

Dobraram a esquina. Já podiam avistar a construção colorida que fazia a sorveteria do Jonny. Pelo tanto de gente nas mesas aquele não era o melhor horário para se chegar.

-Está cheio, Sango. – Kagome comentou. Sango suspirou.

-Mas já viemos até aqui. Vamos tentar achar alguma mesa, se não a gente compra e vai dar uma volta no parque.

Kagome deu de ombros.

Chegando mais perto, os olhos azuis da skatista estalaram. Entre as mesas cheias, havia uma que continha apenas duas pessoas. O brilho dos fios vermelhos aos raios de sol fez disparar seu coração; ela prendeu a respiração.

Que reações mais idiotas para se ter ao avistar alguém como _ele_. Quer dizer, se ele fosse quem ela pensava que era no inicio do dia talvez fossem até aceitáveis. Mas não, Mukuro Takahashi era um aluno normal do nono ano.

-Argh, que ótimo. – Kagome quase deu um pulo com o retruco de Sango. Estava entretida demais pensando na possibilidade de Takahashi ser Dark Great. – Miroku está aí. – a amiga da skatista reclamou.

Depois de ouvir o nome de Miroku foi que Kagome percebeu que ele era quem acompanhava o aluno novo. Uma idéia súbita lhe invadiu a mente.

-Eles podem dividir a mesa com a gente. – ela sugeriu.

Não sabia ao certo se aquela idéia a agradava ou a repudiava. O único fato era que Takahashi a fazia ter pensamentos estranhos. E sensações estranhas. Em parte ela ligava aquilo ao fato do garoto ter os olhos de Dark Great, o guitarrista. Era a única explicação lógica para tais sensações tão repentinas sempre que o avistava.

-Com Miroku? Nem pensar. – a amiga rebateu. – Vamos dar uma volta no parque.

-Sango, que implicância idiota. Eu sei que no fundo você gosta dele. – Kagome alfinetou. –E Takahashi Mukuro prometeu nos ajudar.

-Ahh, agora você se importa com o concurso é? – Sango pôs as mãos na cintura. –Grande fã você.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

-Estou só pensando logicamente. Com mais gente pensando, mais nós temos chance de ganhar aquela droga de concurso.

-E você acha que algo que preste sairia da cabeça do Miroku? – Sango elevou seu tom de voz. –Ele só tem pensamentos hentai. Se o concurso fosse sobre algo desse tipo talvez nós até tivéssemos chance de ganhar. Ou se envolvesse mulheres bonitas, já que ele é perito nisso.

Kagome estreitou os olhos e encarou Sango. Um pensamento bem conclusivo rondou sua mente. Arriscou comentar.

-Do jeito que você fala até parece que tem ciúmes dele.

Antes não tivesse se arriscado. Imediatamente o clima ficou macabro, na iminência de uma _chuva_ _de palavrões_. Olhos faiscantes a encararam de volta, emoldurados por um semblante vermelho, que era dominado por uma carranca.

-FICOU LOUCA KAGOME? EU? COM CIUMES DO MIROKUU? PELO SANTO LORD MARU, DE QUE LUGAR NA TERRA VOCE TIROU ISSO?

Kagome tapou os ouvidos com as mãos e sorriu travessa. O primeiro sinal de confirmação é a negação, por mais irônico que soasse.

-Está vendo? Você ficou brava, então deve ser verdade. – ela alfinetou. - Vou lá contar a novidade para ele! – falando isso, rapidamente a skatista empurrou o skate e fugiu da amiga raivosa. Seu único refúgio seria ser esconder com o amigo em questão, já que sua única certeza era que Sango não discutiria sobre seus ciúmes por Miroku na frente do próprio Miroku.

-KAGOMEEE! – ouviu a voz raivosa de Sango gritar seu nome enquanto ela começava a correr atrás da skatista.

-Santo Deus! Ela é rápida! – a morena retrucou enquanto deslizava até a sorveteria. Chegando lá, sem pensar duas vezes, pulou do skate e correu até a mesa de Takahashi e Miroku, sentando-se ao lado do segundo. –Refúgio onegai! – ela pediu quando os dois a olharam mais confusos que tudo. –Sango quer me matar, cumpram seu papel como homens e me salvem daquela fera! – ela agarrou o braço de Miroku.

-Por Buda! – o outro exclamou, encarando a garota fixa ao seu braço, em seguida fitando a outra garota correndo até o local, com uma expressão nem um pouco agradável. –Mas que diabos você fez a ela? – perguntou atônito. Mukuro, ao lado de Miroku, esboçava um sorriso com aquela confusão toda.

-Nem queira saber! – Kagome exclamou.

A fuga da skatista e os gritos de Sango atraíram a atenção da maioria dos clientes da sorveteria, que encararam fixamente a morena dos olhos cor-de-chocolate assim que ela chegou ao local, e em passos duros olhou fixamente para Kagome, com um olhar mortal. Brava, ela jogou a bolsa na cadeira ao lado de Mukuro e sentou-se de frente para a skatista, que sorriu amarelo.

-Olá, Sango, olá _Kagome_. – Takahashi se pronunciou, limpando a garganta. Recebeu a atenção das duas garotas ao mesmo tempo. Sango com um semblante emburrado, e Kagome, com o mesmo apavorado.

A amiga da skatista bufou, enquanto abaixava o olhar para a própria bolsa.

-É seguro perguntar o que aconteceu agora? – Miroku arriscou a perguntar. Kagome balançou a cabeça num vai-e-vem curto.

-Podemos ficar aqui com vocês? – a skatista perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Já se instalaram né, fazer o que. – Takahashi deu de ombros, divertido. Aquilo quebrou um pouco o clima tenso desde que Sango chegara a mesa. – Não deviam estar estudando uma hora destas?

-Sim, - Sango se pronunciou. Aparentemente estava mais calma, salvo alguns olhares estreitos que ela lançava a Kagome. –Mas tiramos o dia hoje. Vamos tentar adiantar alguma coisa para o concurso dos 'The Wolfs'.

-Ou seja, ficaremos a tarde toda fazendo nada. – Kagome completou.

-Você é muito pessimista. – a outra amiga reclamou. –Podemos pensar em algo bom em algumas horinhas de relaxamento.

-Duvido.

-Ow, fiquem calmas. – Miroku estendeu as palmas das mãos na frente do corpo. –In... – o hanyou começou a tossir de repente. –_In_... Então, _Mukuro_ e eu podemos tentar ajudá-las. – ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Claro, isso seria ótimo! – a skatista respondeu alegre. –Nós duas planejávamos ir ao parque Ueno depois daqui. Lá me parece mais calmo para pensar nesse tipo de coisa.

-Pode ser. – Miroku deu de ombros. Sango respirou fundo e olhou para os colegas de mesa.

-Então, vocês já pediram? – ela apontou para o pequeno cardápio no canto da mesa, recheado dos diversos e mais loucos tipos de sorvete vendidos no Jonny's.

**00oo00oo00**

O calor de uma tarde ensolarada já não estava mais em seu auge quando os quatro jovens resolveram liberar sua mesa no Jonny's. Para ser mais específica, Kagome diria que já eram umas três e meia da tarde, tendo o grupo gasto uma hora de pura baboseira na sorveteria.

Deliciaram-se com as guloseimas geladas, conversaram sobre todos os assuntos e até piadas Takahashi havia contado. O clima foi tão descontraído que os dois garotos até desistiram da tarde de estudos também. A única coisa que não havia acontecido era o foco em possíveis idéias para que as garotas pudessem participar da promoção da banda adolescente. Sob os raios ainda não tão fracos de sol, os quatro rumavam o parque Ueno, Kagome e Mukuro – os mais gulosos, diga-se de passagem – ainda tinham sorvetes nas mãos.

-Estou vendo você derrubar esse sorvete daqui a pouco, Kagome. – Sango resmungou encarando a amiga, que para variar acompanhava os jovens sem usar suas próprias pernas.

-Sou profissional, Sango. Se acha que vou derrubar meu sorvete só porque estou de skate... Tire o cavalinho da chuva. – a morena retrucou de volta.

-Nisso tenho que concordar. – Inuyasha comentou enfiando uma colherada de massa rosa e gelada na boca. Toda e qualquer atenção que Kagome lhe desse era bem vinda.

-Você é só um puxa saco. – Miroku alfinetou. Recebeu um olhar carrancudo do amigo e uma risada espontânea de Sango.

-Boa Miroku! – ela lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. O suficiente para o rapaz alargar o sorriso no rosto. Inuyasha revirou os olhos. Kagome bufou antes de pular do skate e acomodá-lo sob o braço. Estavam a uns bons cinquenta metros da entrada do parque.

-Bem, por fim a minha profecia se cumpriu não é mesmo? Até agora só vadiamos. – ela reclamou amassando o potinho de sorvete, que agora se encontrava vazio.

-Hm? – Mukuro perguntou com a boca cheia.

-Sequer cogitamos a idéia de pensar em algo para a promoção. – ela alquebrou-se.

Sango formou um bico torto.

-Ok, foco agora! – ela impôs, com tom autoritário. Pegou o celular no bolso e procurou alguma coisa. –Pergunta-desafio: **Porque você merece conhecer os 'The Wolfs'? **Vamos lá, quero respostas criativas.

-Oras! Você também deve dar respostas! – Miroku a cutucou com o braço. Inuyasha sorriu perverso.

-Dêem motivos vocês duas, eu e Miroku formulamos as frases criativas. – ele sorriu encarando Kagome.

-Mas os motivos é que são os mais difíceis! – a skatista reclamou. –Todo fã acha que merece conhecer o ídolo.

-Bem, digam _um_ porque então. Precisamos partir de algo. – Inuyasha replicou.

-Você é muito folgada Kagome! Quer que façamos tudo! – Miroku reclamou em tom de zoação. –Prometemos _ajudar_ vocês, não _pensar_ por vocês. – ele sorriu como se dissesse algo sábio. A skatista rolou os olhos.

-Sei disso, baka. – ela trocou o skate de braço.

-Ok ok! Motivos! – Sango reprimiu a pequena discussão, voltando o foco às idéias para o concurso. –Hm... Talvez, ter ouvido _Against My Will_ cento e cinqüenta e sete vezes desde que ela foi lançada? Isso é um motivo?

-WOW! – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, abismado. A última musica deles mal completara duas semanas de lançamento. – Que grau de fanatismo é esse?

-Ouvir uma musica tantas vezes não conta, Sango. – Kagome retrucou ignorando a pergunta de Takahashi. –Como provar que você não inventou isso?

-É verdade. – Miroku concordou pensativo. –Pensem em motivos mais concretos.

-Conhecê-los é o maior sonho da minha vida. – a skatista arremessou o potinho vazio de sorvete em uma lixeira. Seu tom foi sincero e tímido, tanto que ela mal olhou para os garotos, fitando apenas o chão enquanto falava. – Desde que me tornei fã dedico minha vida a eles.

-Eu também. – Sango completou no mesmo tom. –Mas deve haver mais milhões de garotas com esse mesmo pensamento. – ela completou num tom triste.

Miroku fitou Inuyasha, e este o encarou de volta no mesmo tempo.

-Oras, animem-se! Vocês só têm que se mostrar diferentes entre essas outras garotas. – Inuyasha tentou animá-las. Afinal, quem teria uma ajuda tão privilegiada como dispor secretamente de Dark Great como apoio quanto elas?

As duas só não precisavam saber disso.

-Nossa, que coisa fácil. – Kagome revirou os olhos azuis com sua ironia. –E você ainda diz _só_.

Inuyasha bufou. Miroku deu de ombros.

-Se vocês soubessem o quão especiais vocês são duvido que teriam esses pensamentos. – o amigo de Inuyasha se pronunciou. Sango e Kagome instintivamente encararam o amigo. Desde quando Miroku era tão fofo?

-Okay... – Sango encolheu os ombros. – E porque você nos acha especiais?

-É só olhar para vocês duas... Quem mais teria a chance de ter a nossa ajuda assim, de graça? – com um enorme sorriso, ele apoiou a mão no ombro de Inuyasha, cujo tinha uma expressão de vergonha pelo egocentrismo da frase de Miroku.

E o pior de tudo era que era verdade. Havia acabado de pensar nisso. Mas elas jamais poderiam saber que ele era Dark Great.

Sango e Kagome suspiraram irônicas. Era irreal demais Miroku soltar algo tão fofo assim. Deviam ter duvidado que ele completaria o pensamento com algo desse tipo.

-Tudo bem... – todos voltaram a caminhar. Takahashi tentou dispersar aquele clima estranho. –Vamos tentar de uma forma diferente. A pergunta em questão: Porque você deveria conhecer os 'The Wolfs'? Taijya, Higurashi, respondam com a primeira coisa que lhes vier à mente.

-Porque aqueles cinco caras simplesmente fazem minha vida. –Kagome respondeu dando de ombros.

-Porque... Pretendo me casar com Lord Maru. – Sango sorriu torto.

-Acho que eu desmaiaria se os conhecesse de verdade. – Kagome comentou dispersando-se da pergunta proposta. –Imagina, mal consigo acreditar que eles existem mesmo!

-Quem dirá o que pode acontecer ao estar frente a frente com aqueles deuses! Acho que... Minha primeira reação seria tocá-los para ver se são reais. – Sango completou.

-Nossa... – Inuyasha olhou-as espantado. –Qual é, eles são caras normais.

-Sem essa! Eles são perfeitos! – Kagome retrucou. –E Dark Great é o mais perfeito.

Inuyasha ficou sem graça. Este procurou com os olhos o amigo, que sorria sarcástico.

-Vocês são loucas. – Miroku reclamou. –Nenhum deles é perfeito. Dark Great é o que tem cara de ser mais tonto.

Takahashi o encarou com os olhos estreitos.

-Melhor que ter cara de galã e ser um filhinho de papai mesquinho que nem o First Wolf. – ele replicou emburrado tornando a tomar seu sorvete. Miroku soltou uma gargalhada.

-Claro! AHAHAHA!

Sango e Kagome se entreolharam, confusas.

-Vocês falam como se os conhecessem. – Kagome comentou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Miroku parou instantaneamente de rir, como se um grande segredo acabasse de ser revelado.

Mukuro arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração. _"Miroku idiota... precisa dar tão na cara assim?"_ Sua vontade era de estapear o amigo.

-Mas, _heim?_ – Sango pareceu perceber a inquietação de Takahashi perante as ações do amigo. - Vocês...

-Vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa. – Kagome afirmou convicta. Os amigos se entreolharam: Miroku paralisado e Inuyasha pasmo.

"_Mas que droga!"_ o hanyou retrucou em mente.

**00oo00oo00**


	5. First Wolf

**.**

**UMA SKATISTA DIFERENTE**

**.**

**.**

**.Capítulo 5. **

**.**

**First Wolf**

**.**

**.**

Um suspiro prolongado ecoou no interior do Mercedes prata, que majestosamente rodava nas ruas de Tóquio. Logo marginaria o parque Ueno, um dos atrativos daquele bairro da cidade. As ruas cheias de adolescentes só aumentavam seu tédio. Aquele deveria ser o horário de saída da escola ou algo assim.

-Ai ai... – emendou mais um suspiro. Quem diria que o vocal de uma das maiores _sensações_ japonesas pudesse se encontrar nesse estado tão deprimente: a ponto de levá-lo a buscar ajuda? A vida de First Wolf jamais deveria ter essas paradas: quando não há mais shows, entrevistas, nem ensaios fotográficos ou essas coisas que ocupassem seu tempo livre de astro ascendente do rock. Bem, com exceção a entrevista de quinta feira. Mas tudo isso era por causa do anonimato que levavam quando não precisavam agir como integrantes dos The Wolfs. Culpa daquele pivete.

O lobo apenas esperava que seus companheiros de banda pudessem tirá-lo desse tédio. Soube que Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu retornaram a Tóquio, e logo Naraku faria o mesmo. O ultimo certamente iria passar um tempo com a irmã, mas os dois primeiros Kouga tinha certeza de que estariam livres deste tipo de afazer domestico.

Poderiam farrear por aí como anônimos comuns. Ocupar um pouco do tempo livre que o lobo tinha. Agir como adultos normais e sem preocupações, bem resolvidos o bastante para se darem ao luxo de apenas gastar dinheiro com superfluidades.

Coisa que aqueles adolescentes que dominavam as calçadas certamente não poderiam fazer. Eles estariam ocupados demais estudando para tentar ser alguém na vida, e se dessem sorte, ganhar em um ano o que First Wolf ganhava em uma hora de show.

No ápice de seu tédio, já que durante a viagem mal precisaria se preocupar com o trajeto – seu motorista era responsável por isso – Kouga se deu ao luxo de analisar as pessoas da rua. Normalmente isso não costumava acontecer. Via os adolescentes e pré-adolescentes em seus uniformes escolares zanzando por aqui e acolá, alguns rindo, conversando, e outros simplesmente caminhando. Seus olhos azuis se demoraram em uma garota de headphones enormes que caminhava sobre patins. O que ela estaria ouvindo?

E então aquele pensamento veio.

Quantas daquelas crianças seriam seus fãs? Quantos daqueles que andavam nas ruas fariam loucuras se soubessem que First Wolf estava _naquele_ carro?

Um sorriso egocêntrico brotou em seu rosto. Afinal, ele era First Wolf. Era alguém. Os adolescentes que agora povoavam as ruas não passavam de meros adolescentes normais. Na certa saindo do colégio perto dali. Não eram _ninguém_.

Sabia que aquele pensamento era um tanto arrogante, mas aquilo era perdoado, já que da mesma forma não deixava de ser a mais pura verdade.

Enquanto corria os olhos pelos grupos uniformizados que caminhavam por ali, algo um tanto diferente o chamou a atenção. Um grupo de jovens que parecia _discutir_ próximo a entrada do parque.

Eram quatro adolescentes, dois garotos de uniforme preto, uma garota de saia verde e a outra de roupas bem masculinas para uma garota. Aquela em especial chamou sua atenção, era a única que não usava um uniforme escolar. Ela andava com um skate pendurado ao braço, calças jeans largas e detonadas, atreladas a dezenas de correntes grotescas. Seus tênis eram largos, e a camiseta preta um número maior escondia suas curvas femininas. A única coisa que a denunciava como garota era sua estatura baixa e miúda, e os cabelos negros e longos, embolados em um coque mal feito no alto da cabeça.

Ela era simplesmente única.

Conforme o carro se aproximava, Kouga percebera logo porque ela o atraíra: a camiseta que usava comportava uma estamparia metalizada do logo de sua banda. Definitivamente ela era _a _garota.

Ela e a outra discutiam algo com os outros dois rapazes. Embora pudesse ficar olhando apenas para a garota _diferente_ sem se queixar, Kouga viu seus olhos rumarem às duas figuras masculinas que a acompanhavam. Como seriam os garotos dignos da amizade de alguém como _ela?_

Seu sangue esquentou quando seus olhos passaram pelo primeiro garoto: definitivamente o conhecia. O rapaz de cabelos curtos que se prendiam num miúdo rabo de cavalo atrás da cabeça: Miroku, o melhor amigo do pivete.

Seu dedo foi instintivamente ao botão de controle do vidro da janela. Óculos escuros escondiam seu rosto, Kouga não precisava se preocupar se as garotas o reconheceriam ou não. Mas tinha certeza que Miroku saberia _quem_ ele era.

Não satisfeito, seu instinto dizia que havia algo mais. Logo os olhos azuis acinzentados do vocal buscaram a outra figura, prostrada ao lado de Miroku, que recebia _mais atenção_ da garota diferente, que evidentemente reclamava alguma coisa com os garotos.

Mal precisou analisar muito. À medida que o carro ia andando, se aproximava mais do grupo de adolescentes e podia assim captar os detalhes. Ele usava assim como Miroku, o uniforme do colégio local. Escondera seus cabelos iguais ao do irmão sob uma esdrúxula peruca ruiva, que só complementava sua cara patética. Inuyasha era alto demais para sua idade, definitivamente isso o fazia parecer mais velho. Mas, na opinião de Kouga, nunca o suficiente para agüentar um posto tão importante quanto o de guitarrista dos The Wolfs.

Tomado pela raiva que sentia daquele pivete, seu dedo comprimiu-se contra o botão de controle do vidro do carro.

Ele nunca o fizera nada demais, agia sempre como bom moço para a banda, e ainda era irmão do cara que Kouga achava mais importante para a imagem da mesma – depois dele próprio, é claro; mas Inuyasha simplesmente o irritava com sua presença. Bastava respirar ao seu lado, aquilo já o enfezaria. E sabia que esses sentimentos não eram apenas de sua parte.

Popularmente dizendo, seus santos não batiam. Mas a mídia nunca poderia ao menos desconfiar dessa rixa silenciosa que existia entre o vocalista e o guitarrista dos The Wolfs.

Kouga viu toda a discussão do pequeno grupo dissipar-se à medida que o carro se aproximava. O primeiro a encará-lo foi o pivete; um nó formando-se entre suas sobrancelhas, enquanto os olhos âmbares transformavam seu semblante em algo sério. A partir dele, os outros adolescentes também tornaram sua atenção ao carro.

O vidro traseiro e escuro se abaixou, revelando o jovem astro de cabelos pretos e bandana marrom; seu rosto era ocultado pelos óculos escuros, porém seu estilo era evidente e isso o denunciava. Miroku manteve sua reação surpresa, enquanto Inuyasha o olhava com incredulidade, disfarçado sob seu semblante sério.

Como se todo aquele momento acontecesse em câmera lenta, Kouga aproveitou a deixa para analisar melhor sua garota _diferente_. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu ao constatar a beleza presente no rosto da jovem, que era iluminado pelo brilho de seus olhos muito azuis, que como se já não bastassem sua naturalidade, se tornaram mais intensos assim que se puseram sobre Kouga. Ela no mínimo desconfiava de quem ele era, e aquilo bastou para que ele ganhasse seu dia.

A câmera lenta se dissipou, e logo o grupo de jovens ficou para trás enquanto a Mercedes prata continuava seu caminho. O inusitado encontro dissipou qualquer assunto que tratavam antes.

**00oo00oo00**

_Na manhã seguinte..._

Aquilo fora estúpido. Certamente estúpido. Típico de Kouga Ookami, filho do dono de um dos maiores estúdios musicais do Japão.

Mas, tinha que admitir que Kouga salvara sua pele. E como salvara. Definitivamente seria uma catástrofe se as garotas os _descobrissem_ logo tão cedo: alguns The Wolfs ainda mal pisaram em Tóquio!

_Mas_, ainda sim fora estúpido. Definitivamente estúpido. Algo que só aquele idiota faria. Um ato mesquinho de alguém estupidamente arrogante. Só o fato de andar em um carro daqueles em plena tarde já o fazia alguém irritante. Fora que Kagome não parou um minuto de falar em First Wolf depois do corriqueiro acontecimento.

Inuyasha bufava enquanto fazia suas anotações sobre a aula de história. O evento da tarde anterior não deixava de acontecer repetidas vezes em sua mente. Sua única duvida era: o que o maldito Kouga viera fazer em Tóquio? Sua chegada era prevista apenas para o fim do mês!

Assim que chegaram ao apartamento de seu irmão, logo no fim da tarde, Miroku e o guitarrista os bombardearam com perguntas sobre o vocal, onde ele poderia estar e o que viera fazer em Tóquio tão cedo. Mas ele mal havia ligado, então os outros não souberam os responder nada.

Inuyasha soltou um suspiro. Kagome não poderia estar mais feliz depois deste encontro. E Sango se juntava a ela. As duas juravam que o cara do carro importado era First Wolf. Inuyasha e Miroku faziam sua parte discordando delas. Mas as garotas estavam convencidas daquilo.

A culpa em parte nem era delas. Afinal, quem não cultivaria o mesmo pensamento depois da cena que Kouga estrelara na tarde anterior? Foi um ato de pura imprudência. Pura imprudência.

Agora Inuyasha mais do que nunca deveria se assumir como Mukuro Takahashi. Não poderia deixar escapar qualquer mínima evidencia sobre sua verdadeira identidade.

**00oo00oo00**

As aulas do segundo e terceiro períodos eram de historia, e embora Kagome adorasse a matéria, sua mente pedia desesperadamente que o sinal para o intervalo soasse logo. Até porque mal conseguira prestar atenção na aula até então.

Sua mente vagava perdida em devaneios. Ao mínimo descuido, se lembrava do encontro inusitado que tivera com First Wolf. Sabia que era ele. Tinha a mais plena certeza da identidade daquele rapaz do carro importado. Mesmo que não pudesse ver seus olhos.

Mas tudo nele se evidenciava como First Wolf. Kagome já conhecia de outras primaveras aquela bandana marrom, e, definitivamente os cabelos escuros só poderiam pertencer ao vocalista. Desta vez tinha certeza.

Sango a acompanhava na sua euforia. As duas eram muito fãs daquela banda, e, mesmo que First Wolf não fosse seu favorito, ainda era muita sorte encontrá-lo assim por acaso.

Por um momento, Kagome imaginou que reação teria se o rapaz no carro fosse Dark Great. Morreria, definitivamente.

Instintivamente espiou o cidadão atrás de si. Mukuro Takahashi, compenetrado, anotando algo sobre a aula. Seus cabelos vermelhos escorriam por sua face, e ele parecia não se importar em tirá-los. Não sabia dizer por que, mas agora sempre que pensava em Dark Great o aluno novo lhe vinha à mente, como um complemento. Kagome achava que devia ser por causa da fisionomia do rapaz. Os olhos iguais ao do guitarrista que ele tinha.

Ele parecia atordoado, estava inquieto assim desde o encontro de ontem. Ele e Miroku. Esses dois com certeza escondiam alguma coisa. A teimosia em discordar dela e de Sango deixava isso evidente. Eles não queriam concordar em hipótese alguma que o rapaz de ontem pudesse ser First Wolf. Insistiam no contrário e parecia que nada no mundo os faria mudar de opinião.

Kagome soltou um suspiro. Aquilo era muito estranho.

-_Dispensados, alunos!_

O sinal do intervalo finalmente soara, e Mukuro fora o primeiro a se levantar. Repentino, ele se pôs a correr para fora da sala sem dar quaisquer explicações a ninguém. Miroku, como se compreendesse bem a situação, foi atrás do amigo, caminhando calmamente enquanto esboçava um sorriso de bom entendedor. Fora barrado assim que conseguira chegar à porta, quando pelo menos cinco garotas do sétimo ano o encheram de perguntas. Ele já previa isto. Inuyasha escapara por questão de segundos.

-Miroku-sama! Miroku-sama!

-Onde está Mukuro-sempai, Miroku-sama?

-Oh, não o viram saindo? – ele perguntou em seu tom alegórico. –Acho que ele foi à cantina. Deviam olhar por lá.

-Arigato Miroku-sama! – elas responderam em coro, sem esperar por quaisquer informações adicionais, avançando logo em seguida pelo corredor até a cantina da escola. Miroku sorriu satisfeito.

-Garotas do sétimo ano: dribladas! – ele cantarolou seguindo o caminho na direção oposta à que indicara às garotas. –Ah, olá, Rin. – ele acenou para a pequena que caminhava no corredor. Ela o ignorou e continuou seu caminho, séria como sempre.

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam. Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Loucos.

-Definitivamente. – Sango concordou assentindo. Levantou-se e sentou-se no lugar de Takahashi, logo atrás de Kagome. A skatista tirou o bento da bolsa, embrulhado em um pano azul.

-Fugindo de você, Kagome? – Kikyou provocou, do outro lado da sala, já rodeada pelas suas amigas; assim que percebeu que fora o aluno novo quem batera em retirada ao sinal do intervalo.

A skatista fingiu que não ouviu e suspirou irritada ao riso da Miss Tóquio.

_Miss Tóquio, grande coisa._ Pensou reclamando.

**00oo00oo00**

Assim que o sinal soara, Rin calmamente pegou seu lanche na bolsa e viu suas colegas de sala dispararem em direção à sala do nono ano.

Enquanto caminhava até seu local preferido do intervalo, sem pressa alguma, viu suas colegas voltarem correndo como loucas, mas desta vez em direção a cantina.

_Patéticas_, suspirou.

-Ah, olá, Rin. – Miroku a cumprimentou. Como sempre, Rin o ignorou e continuou seu trajeto, segurando em mãos, um pão de curry e o bento com onigiris que ela mesma fizera.

-Onde está indo? – o moreno não se contentou com a não-resposta da garota, prostrando-se ao lado dela enquanto caminhava.

-Não te interessa. – ela respondeu fria.

Miroku encolheu os ombros e ergueu as mãos em defesa.

-Okay, até mais. – ele suspirou e andou mais rápido, deixando Rin para trás. Ela revirou os olhos.

_Patético._

**00oo00oo00**

As pessoas pareciam pequenos anões andando por todos os lados do pátio da escola, quando vistas _daquele_ lugar. Ali também era quente demais. Depois da sua recente corrida, estes aspectos não agradaram nem um pouco. Pelo menos se livrara das garotas do sétimo ano. Ali elas não o importunariam.

Inuyasha suspirou apoiando-se na grade de proteção do terraço do prédio da escola. Não tinha ninguém ali, apenas ele.

Como as coisas tinham mudado em apenas dois dias. Quem imaginaria Dark Great preocupado com _história _à uma hora destas? De certo perdera o pique da rotina escolar com esta nova vida de músico. Estudar nas horas vagas para um sistema de ensino a distancia era uma coisa, ter professores passando matéria e o cobrando em provas era algo completamente diferente.

Bufou ao lembrar-se de Kouga. Aquilo o impedira de se concentrar durante toda a aula de história; aquele idiota o irritava em todos os sentidos. Ele, mais do que todos os outros, sabia que os integrantes dos The Wolfs não podiam se dar ao luxo de ter a identidade revelada para todo o Japão. Não engoliria tão facilmente a brecha que ele dera na tarde passada.

Muito menos o demasiado tempo que ele se fixara em Kagome.

Inuyasha piscou algumas vezes e suas mãos se cerraram ao redor do apoio da grade. Aquilo era... Ciúmes? De Kagome e Kouga?

-Olá, Inuyasha. – o rapaz estremeceu ao ser chamado pelo nome verdadeiro, principalmente pelo fato da voz que o chamara ser feminina. Mas ela tinha um tom frio, não poderia ser Kagome.

-Oi, Rin. – ele se virou. A pequena caminhava até a outra grade, onde se sentou, arrumou os óculos e começou a abrir seu café da manhã. Sentindo-se observada, Rin tornou sua atenção ao hanyou. Ele olhava fixamente seu bento cheio de onigiris. Ela o estendeu um, e Inuyasha aceitou, caminhando até a garota.

-Arigato. – ele agradeceu e permaneceu em pé.

-Pelo visto conseguiu fugir das garotas da minha sala. – ela disse indiferente.

-É, acho que aqui elas me deixarão em paz. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom. Perguntava-se o que aquela garota queria com ele. A irmã mais nova de Naraku nunca foi de muita conversa desde que a banda começou a fazer sucesso.

-Ontem eu vi Kouga. Não sabia que ele vinha tão cedo.

-Nem eu. Seu irmão te ligou?

Rin assentiu. Seu semblante sério atenuou-se.

-Ele disse que vem só dia oito mesmo.

-Hm. – ele mordeu o bolinho de arroz. – Não se sente sozinha demais? – perguntou caminhando novamente até a grade. Já esperava o silencio como resposta, ou então algo temperamental. Era sempre assim que a garota reagia quando perguntavam do irmão. Mal sobrara a _sombra_ da pequena Rin, alegre e sorridente, que assistia aos ensaios dos The Wolfs junto de Inuyasha quando eles não passavam de uma banda de garagem.

-Um pouco. – ela retrucou numa voz sem vida. Inuyasha instintivamente se virou, encarando a garota.

Ela... Acabara de admitir se sentir solitária? O que estava acontecendo com Rin?

-Não acha essa idéia de estudar ridícula demais? – perguntou a pequena retornando ao seu tom indiferente.

-Um pouco. – Inuyasha a imitou. Mordeu mais um pedaço do onigiri em sua mão e aproximou-se novamente da garota, fitando-a.

-O que foi? – ela resmungou perturbada.

-Quer ficar lá em casa até Naraku chegar? – Inuyasha soltou esperando uma resposta ríspida. Bom, não custava nada tentar. –Os caras são um pouco baderneiros, mas são boas companhias. Você poderá analisar de perto no que se transformaram os idiotas que trabalham com seu irmão. E se divertir um pouco, quem sabe. – ele deu de ombros. –Bankotsu continua um palhaço.

Rin permaneceu quieta. Um semblante surpreso lhe tomava a face. Inuyasha podia jurar que a viu corar.

-Não, obrigada. – ela fechou os olhos, remexendo seu pão de curry.

-Hm. Você quem sabe. – o hanyou se levantou. Obviamente ela não aceitaria seu convite. Onde estivera com a cabeça para lhe propor uma coisa dessas? –Se mudar de idéia... É só falar. – ele enfiou o resto de bolinho na boca. Caminhou novamente até a grade onde estava inicialmente. Passou a observar as pessoas lá em baixo.

Morar temporariamente na mesma casa que três homens? Porque aquela idéia não lhe parecia repulsiva o bastante para se contentar com a resposta negativa que já dera? Rin emendou um suspiro. Sentia falta do seu irmão. Mais do que nunca, contava os minutos até o dia que ele voltaria. Mesmo sabendo que ele não ficaria por muito tempo.

A temporada da volta de Naraku só a faria se sentir pior depois que ele e os The Wolfs emendassem mais uma turnê. E novamente ela estaria sozinha.

Rin não entendia bem porque puxara assunto com Inuyasha. Porque ainda se mantinha ali, no mesmo lugar que ele, mesmo que a conversa já tivesse se encerrado. De certa forma, apenas sua presença ali, alguém que ela _conhecia_, a reconfortava. Alguém que a conhecia desde antes da sua vida ter se tornado tão solitária. Alguém que presenciara o cotidiano de uma Rin sorridente, que até então vivia com seu irmão.

Naquele momento, estar com Inuyasha era quase como estar com seu aniki ali. Aquela simples constatação fizera um sentimento suspeito de não-solidão tomar seu coração. Perceber aquilo a fez corar. Assim como Inuyasha, as figuras dos outros The Wolfs também lhe passavam aquele mesmo sentimento estranho e reconfortante de que ela não estava sozinha. E só percebera aquilo quando tivera a primeira oportunidade de estar perto de um deles sem aquele caos todo de shows, fama e fãs loucos nos últimos dois anos. Como sempre fazia antes de se tornarem famosos.

Rin gostava daquele sentimento. Aquilo a fazia se sentir parte de algo. Quebrava drasticamente a auto-suficiência social que a garota passara os últimos três anos desenvolvendo... Mas no momento aquela sensação era prazerosa o suficiente para que ela não pensasse em se punir por gostar de ficar perto de alguém.

Talvez tivesse cometido um erro. Aquela não era uma _grande_ idéia, mas por momento a servia como uma distração satisfatória. Aquilo não a faria nada demais, afinal. Talvez até lhe trouxesse boas experiências dividir a mesma casa que três roqueiros. Quantas garotas tinham esta mesma oportunidade? Seriam apenas alguns dias mesmo.

-Inuyasha. – ela chamou depois de guardar suas coisas e terminar seu lanche. Viu o hanyou se virando assustado, como se por algum momento tivesse se esquecido da presença da pequena Rin ali também. –Aceito seu convite.

O guitarrista arqueou uma sobrancelha, visivelmente surpreso.

-Sério? – perguntou talvez um pouco incrédulo. –Que ótimo. – ele coçou a cabeça. Aos seus dedos se depararem com o material que compunha a peruca vermelha, praguejou mentalmente.

Realmente odiava aquela coisa.

**00oo00oo00**


	6. A nova inquilina

**.**

**UMA SKATISTA DIFERENTE**

**.**

**.**

**.Capítulo 6. **

**.**

**A nova inquilina**

**.**

**.**

O sinal encerrando o intervalo acabara de soar pelos corredores do colégio Hitomiko.

Uma estranha visão podia ser contemplada no corredor da sala 13, do nono ano. Um rapaz jovem e alto corria avidamente em direção a porta, seguido por pelo menos seis garotas mais jovens. Elas gritavam sem qualquer preocupação em conter tamanha histeria; enquanto ele, com alguma dificuldade, tentava alcançar sua sala ao mesmo tempo em que parecia segurar os próprios cabelos vermelhos de uma maneira um tanto estranha.

Kagome assistia àquela cena ao lado de Sango, as duas recostadas no batente da enorme porta de madeira da sala do nono ano.

-Entrem! Entrem! – Mukuro pediu assim que chegara mais perto, empurrando sem delicadeza alguma as duas garotas para dentro da sala. Com demasiada pressa, adentrou o local e fechou rapidamente a porta, segurando-a em seguida com suas próprias costas.

Dentro da sala, alguns alunos aleatórios pararam para assistir a situação. Alguns riam, outros apenas ostentavam sua incredulidade. O professor ainda não adentrara a sala, para sorte de Inuyasha.

Nunca alguém provocara tamanho alvoroço nas garotas do sétimo ano como este Mukuro fazia. E ele mal tinha dois dias no colégio Hitomiko. Os gritos histéricos e femininos ainda podiam ser ouvidos do outro lado da porta. Inuyasha suspirou derrotado.

-Nunca vou me livrar disso? – perguntou mais para si mesmo, fazendo alusão em sua mente aos fãs enlouquecidos que enfrentava em cada show dos The Wolfs, mas quem respondera foram as garotas à sua frente.

-Nunca as vi tão determinadas a perseguir alguém. – Kagome cruzou os braços. –O que você tem afinal? – perguntara irônica. Sango conteve um riso.

-Cabelos vermelhos. – ela tocou algumas madeixas do aluno novo, que paralisou ao sentir a mão da garota no objeto que escondia sua verdadeira identidade. Era como se Sango tivesse a oportunidade de de repente puxar-lhe a peça e estragar tudo que o rapaz já havia planejado. Mas não que ela tenha feito isso. –É algo incomum. Elas gostam de pessoas diferentes.

Inuyasha se deparou com o dar de ombros indiferente de Kagome. Ela estreitava os olhos enquanto apertava os braços cruzados; visivelmente incomodada com algo, mas relutante o suficiente para tentar fazer-se não perceber. Obviamente em sucesso. Inuyasha percebera de imediato que ela estava inquieta por causa das garotas do sétimo ano.

Como se o tempo fosse cronometrado, Takahashi desencostou da porta da sala a tempo do professor de física girar a maçaneta para entrar. As garotas do sétimo ano já haviam se dispersado e, quando o rapaz retornou sua atenção as suas colegas de sala, as duas já estavam quase em seus lugares.

Tudo passou a correr normalmente. O professor alto e careca de física ainda ajeitava sua enorme maleta na mesa quando Miroku entrara atrasado à sala de aula. Seus olhos passaram por Mukuro, e então ele fez uma careta encolhendo os ombros.

-_Onde foi que você se enfiou?_ – perguntou em tom de cochicho enquanto se alojava na carteira atrás do melhor amigo. Inuyasha se virou para conversarem melhor. O professor ainda mexia em qualquer coisa na sua maleta, não perceberia aos cochichos entre os dois amigos.

-Estava no terraço. – ele deu de ombros. Viu Kagome se remexer na própria cadeira, discretamente tentando captar a conversa dos dois. Então, baixou mais ainda seu tom. Aquilo ela definitivamente não poderia ouvir. –Ganhará um doce se adivinhar quem é que vai passar um tempo lá em casa.

-Na sua casa? – Miroku replicou num tom estranho. –Quer dizer, mesmo com os caras lá? – Inuyasha assentiu. Miroku arregalou os olhos. –Nem imagino quem seria o louco. – ele deu de ombros.

Os olhos âmbares brilharam e o ruivo conteve uma careta sapeca. Pegou uma caneta largada sobre a mesa e rabiscou sobre a carteira do amigo o nome da pequena irmã de Naraku.

-RIN?! – o outro leu sobressaltado. Seus olhos se espicharam sobre o rabisco do amigo. O guitarrista, assustado e raivoso pelo eterno amigo desastrado, lançou lhe um cascudo na cabeça. Aquele idiota podia aprender a ser mais discreto, oras bolas. –Aw! – ele reclamou pelo ato violento. –Desculpe! Mas foi um choque!

-Você devia aprender a ser mais discreto, baka. – uma veia pulsou no aluno novo. Ele se virou emburrado para frente, a tempo de ver uma Kagome e uma Sango, _curiosas_ – especialmente a _primeira –_ disfarçando e voltando a atenção ao quadro negro sem escrita alguma. Takahashi soltou um suspiro. Pelo menos o professor não tinha ouvido.

**00oo00oo00**

_Mas que diabos! _Kagome praguejava enquanto resolvia o ultimo exercício passado pelo professor de matemática. Aquele era o ultimo período. Logo mais poderia se livrar destas saias horríveis e colocar suas boas e velhas calças jeans.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia bolar nenhuma hipótese de como é que Takahashi conhecia a pequena Rin, a estranha garota do sétimo ano. A única que parecia se comportar como alguém relativamente normal, a não ser pelo fato de estar sempre sozinha. Já sabia que ela conhecia Miroku, e que os dois, horas ou outras, trocavam algumas palavras. Ou pelo menos _ele_ tentava. Mas não entendia como é que Takahashi entrara nesta historia. E o que aquela garota tinha a ver com ele. Ela fora motivo do cochicho entre Miroku e o aluno novo, e Kagome daria sua alma para saber o que os dois estavam segredando.

Olhou em volta, discreta. Sango estava concentrada nos exercícios, assim como Miroku e os outros alunos que sentavam ao redor deles. Disfarçando a curiosidade, sentou-se de lado e espiou o aluno de cabelos vermelhos com cara de tédio, olhando para o quadro negro enquanto apoiava a cabeça em uma das mãos, erguendo parte significativa de sua bochecha esquerda numa careta fofa. Quase sorriu com aquela visão.

Mas Kagome ainda tinha um pouco de receio. Ela e Sango gastaram a tarde toda do dia anterior com ele e Miroku, e embora tenham emendado conversas interessantes, ainda sentia que não tinha intimidade o suficiente para conversar livremente com o aluno novo. Aquele ainda era o segundo dia dele naquela escola, o segundo dia na vida de Kagome. Ela não era alguém como Kikyou, cuja tinha imensa facilidade em desenvolver conversas com colegas do sexo oposto. Ao contrário, Kagome se sentia intimidada com aquela possibilidade. Acreditava que, devido a sua aparência, nenhum garoto iria querer se aproximar dela, mesmo que para conversar.

O único com quem conseguia manter uma ligeira conversa era Miroku, mas todo mundo conseguia conversar com Miroku. E a extensão de todo mundo chegava até a pequena garota do sétimo ano, cuja fora assunto entre o próprio e o aluno novo. Kagome simplesmente se sentiria a pior das pessoas se nem com Miroku ela conseguisse conversar.

Assim que a skatista se virara, não percebera a atenção que atraíra de um certo Inuyasha. Diante da expressão pensativa dela, ele decidiu tentar iniciar uma conversa.

_-Já terminou?_ – ele perguntou num tom baixo, com um esboço de sorriso brotando nos lábios. Kagome, sem explicação alguma, sentiu sua face ruborizar. Assentiu desviando o olhar para as próprias pernas, expostas pela praga da saia curta. Praguejou mentalmente e deu um puxão no tecido verde. Mukuro acompanhou o ato da skatista, em seguida tornando a fitar o rosto fino e branco se contorcendo em uma careta.

-Você não gosta desse uniforme né? – ele perguntou o obvio. Não via outra brecha para conversar com ela.

-Definitivamente não. – Kagome soltou um suspiro, temerosa. Não ajudava em nada naquela conversa sentir seu rosto esquentando a cada fala do aluno novo. E ele ainda a pegara pelo seu calcanhar de Aquiles: suas roupas. O que Kikyou sempre fez questão de utilizar para fazer de sua vida um inferno. –Essa saia é muito curta. – ela retrucou tentando manter o tom despreocupado.

-Nem tanto. – ele deu de ombros. –Embora prefira suas outras roupas. – Kagome subitamente encarou os orbes dourados, seus cílios batendo algumas vezes enquanto ela tentava processar o que acabava de ouvir. - Tem muito mais estilo. – Takahashi emendou, sorrindo e jogando charme com uma piscadela de um olho. Viu as maçãs do rosto de Kagome se tornarem praticamente púrpuras e podia jurar que a skatista havia prendido a respiração.

-Vo...Você acha? – ela mantinha os olhos azuis vidrados nele. Gaguejara.

-Porque não poderia achar? – ele replicou dando de ombros. Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Kagome piscou mais algumas vezes antes de baixar o olhar para seus tênis. Mantinha os pés batendo inquietamente no chão, e assim que constatou o ato inconsciente, parou de imediato. Mukuro curvou-se levemente procurando o contato com os belíssimos olhos azuis da skatista.

-Kikyou... Sempre me atormentou por causa das minhas roupas. – Kagome praguejou mentalmente depois de perceber o que havia dito. Porque diabos ia explicar isso à Takahashi? Ele certamente não iria querer saber de seus receios.

O hanyou procurou com o olhar a garota em questão. Do outro lado da sala, Kikyou mantinha sua cara de tédio enquanto olhava para a lousa. A garota, sem dúvidas, tinha alguns traços em comum com a skatista, se levasse em conta o formato do rosto e os cabelos escuros e longos. Mas Kikyou tinha um porte muito mais altivo. Mesmo o uniforme escolar parecia se moldar de forma única no corpo da adolescente, destacando a cintura fina e as pernas longas. Ela tinha porte de modelo. As curvas esguias de uma modelo. Mesmo que não fosse muito mais alta que Kagome.

Inuyasha tornou os olhos à garota a sua frente, comparando-a mentalmente com a Miss Tóquio. Kagome era mais baixa e menos pálida. Seus lábios eram mais carnudos e seu cabelo passava longe do extremo liso que dominava os fios de Kikyou. Além, é claro, da personalidade da skatista. Tímida, porém poderosa. Era uma garota forte. Mesmo que ela ainda não soubesse disso.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Kagome e Kikyou eram extremamente parecidas, uma não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a outra.

-Você não devia se importar com isso. – ele cruzou os braços, enfim dando a resposta que Kagome ansiava. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e o encarou com os olhos estreitos. –Cada um tem seu jeito. Não precisa se sentir mal por não ser igual a ela.

A morena sentiu seu coração palpitar.

-Acho que ela fica brava porque vivem dizendo que somos parecidas. – Kagome deu de ombros, sorrindo amarelo. Takahashi fechou o semblante numa careta pensativa. Apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. Olhou novamente para Kikyou.

-De fato são parecidas... Mas apenas fisicamente. – ele deu um sorriso charmoso quando Kikyou o pegou em flagrante a observando. A miss sorriu de volta e endireitou a postura, cruzando as pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que jogou uma mexa de seus longos cabelos para trás.

Kagome acompanhou a cena... E não gostou nem um pouco do olhar que Mukuro devolvera a Kikyou.

-É claro... – a skatista fechou o semblante em uma feição irritada, tornando a atenção de Takahashi a si. –Eu nunca chegaria aos pés dela. – completou sarcástica. Endireitou-se na carteira enquanto o professor pontualmente fazia os últimos proclames da aula de matemática, alertando os alunos para não se esquecerem de resolver a lista de exercícios.

Inuyasha no mínimo se sentiu... Confuso. Fizera algo errado?

Ao soar do ultimo sinal, Kagome já havia enfiado tudo na bolsa. A mochila já pendia em suas costas e o skate já estava sob seu braço. Inuyasha observou curioso a skatista avisar a melhor amiga que a esperaria no banheiro e sair pisando duro da sala de aula, sem ao menos se virar para o rapaz dos cabelos avermelhados.

Ele piscou algumas vezes quando Sango se virou para ele pedindo explicações com o olhar. Respondeu com uma careta confusa. Pelo jeito, até ela percebera o súbito mal humor de Kagome.

-O que fez a ela, Mukuro? – ouviu Miroku perguntar atrás de si.

-Nada. – o guitarrista deu de ombros. Miroku arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Só estávamos conversando.

O amigo do hanyou deu de ombros enquanto arrumava seu material. Praticamente todos os alunos ali presentes estavam fazendo o mesmo: guardando suas coisas para voltarem para suas casas. A costumeira bagunça já se instalava na sala, e pouco a pouco os alunos do nono ano deixavam a sala de aula e iam para os corredores da escola, rumando à saída.

-Ja ne, minna. – Sango se despediu acomodando a bolsa sobre os ombros. –Vocês virão hoje à tarde?

-Claro, Sangozinha. – Miroku respondeu abrindo um sorriso. A garota fechou a cara. Esperava que Takahashi a respondesse. Num suspiro, continuou.

-Okay... Bem, eu e Kagome estaremos certamente na biblioteca estudando... – ela formou uma careta ao ver o sorriso de Miroku alargar-se. –_Mukuro-kun, _se quiser estudar conosco será bem vindo. – Sango abriu um sorriso quando Miroku desmanchou o seu. Não conteve um suspiro ao ver a garota se virar acenando e sumindo entre os alunos do corredor.

Inuyasha deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Miroku.

-Ela te odeia. – ele comentou segurando o riso. Aquela fala, acompanhada daquele mesmo gesto que fizera ao amigo, trazia sensações um tanto nostálgicas. Três anos atrás era Miroku quem estava dando tapinhas nas costas de Inuyasha, afirmando igualmente que Kagome o odiava, enquanto os dois viam a skatista se distanciar, se perdendo numa mistura de alunos.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – o amigo formou um bico. –Mas pelo visto não sou o único odiado. Kagome não pareceu nem um pouco simpática quase agora. – ele sorriu vitorioso ao ver o riso sumir do rosto de Inuyasha. No fim, as coisas não mudaram muito.

-Não sei o que aconteceu, tudo estava indo tão bem. – ele bufou. Os dois caminhavam até a porta da sala; as mochilas penduradas nos ombros fazendo ruídos sincronizados. Eram uns dos últimos a saírem.

Encolhida ao batente da porta, a figura miúda era quase imperceptível. A única coisa que não a deixava desaparecer no vai e vem dos alunos saindo era sua expressão fria e a reputação que já levava. Era como se aqueles fatores servissem como um grande letreiro luminoso que destacava a informação: _'Esbarre nela e conheça o inferno'_; fazendo assim com que nenhum dos alunos do nono ano se atrevesse a _não desviar_ de Rin, que, escorada no batente da porta da sala, tornava-se um empecilho bem no horário de pico da movimentação do colégio Hitomiko: a hora de ir embora.

Mas não que _ela_ se importasse com detalhes tão desprezíveis assim.

Inuyasha avistou a pequena Rin escorada a porta e já sabia que ela o esperava. Afinal, por poucos dias ela seria a nova hóspede do seu apartamento e de seu irmão. Só esperava que Sesshoumaru não se importasse. E que talvez Rin deixasse de ser tão carrancuda por alguns dias.

-Oh! Pequena Rin! – Miroku abriu os braços para um abraço conforme andava na direção da garota, ao lado do hanyou. Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou Inuyasha.

-Sem graças, Miroku. – ele repreendeu o amigo soltando um suspiro. –Sesshoumaru deve estar lá fora. Ele quem vem me buscar.

A garotinha deu de ombros.

-Devia me agradecer. – ela murmurou, acompanhando os garotos na sua caminhada até a saída.

-Pelo que? – Miroku replicou, recebendo o silencio por parte da garota. Entendeu que ela dirigira o comentário à Inuyasha. E a mesma só respondeu quando o hanyou arqueou uma sobrancelha pedindo explicações apenas com o olhar.

-Não está sendo perseguido por nenhuma pirralha patética. – ela deu de ombros.

Como se se desse conta apenas no momento em que lhe fora mencionado, Inuyasha parou e olhou em volta, abobado, procurando pelas garotas do sétimo ano - que o perseguiam desde o primeiro minuto no Hitomiko School. Vários alunos dificultavam a procura, mas o hanyou encontrara algumas em um canto distante, caminhando em grupo com suas mochilas berrantes, olhando melancólicas na direção dos dois rapazes e da pequena Rin.

-Como conseguiu isso? – ele perguntou surpreso. Miroku ainda piscava e esfregava os olhos encarando as garotinhas tristes.

-É bruxaria. Só pode. – comentou o melhor amigo de Dark Great. Elas nem faziam menção de quem se aproximaria do garoto de cabelos vermelhos. Aquilo era incrível.

-Está me chamando de bruxa, Houshi? – Rin perguntou estreitando os olhos na direção de Miroku. Ele ergueu as mãos em defesa, balançando-as em frente ao corpo enquanto negava com a cabeça e sorria amarelo.

-Mesmo assim... – Inuyasha piscava abobado. –É incrível! Como fez isso? – ele perguntou com visível interesse.

-Dei meu jeito. – Rin sorrira pela primeira vez. Um sorriso convencido e prepotente. Era fato que aquelas garotas a temiam, um simples 'pedido bem educado' já fora suficiente para mantê-las longe de Inuyasha... Pelo menos enquanto ele estivesse na companhia da pequena Rin.

-E que belo jeito. – Inuyasha concordou com um aceno. Bloqueou os miseráveis raios de sol japoneses tampando a testa com as mãos, enquanto fitava as garotas a alguns metros de distancia. –Isso será duradouro? – perguntou sem conter o sorriso.

-Apenas enquanto estiver comigo. – Rin deu de ombros, mantendo o tom impassível. O hanyou arqueou uma sobrancelha encarando, pasmo, a pequena garotinha. Mas foi Miroku quem abriu a grande boca, com um sorriso perverso em seus lábios.

-Hmm... Monopolizando meu amigo com chantagens. Quem diria, heim, _pequena Rin?_ – o tom malicioso de Miroku teve como resposta o olhar estreito da garota. E um safanão da parte de Inuyasha.

-Não seja idiota. – ela resmungou apertando o passo. Bufou e segurou com força as alças da mochila, marchando até o furgão preto; que já se encontrava estacionado em frente ao portão do colégio Hitomiko.

Inuyasha suspirou vendo a garota abrir a porta do veículo e adentrá-lo sem cordialidades. Viu, de onde estava, Sesshoumaru acompanhar o movimento da garota e em seguida arquear uma sobrancelha. Lançou ao meio-irmão um olhar que continha um misto de confusão e indiferença.

-Ela ficou brava, seu besta. – Inuyasha resmungou ao melhor amigo. Este mantinha um semblante pensativo.

-Acho mais provável que ela tenha ficado com vergonha. – replicou, então, num tom sábio, o mesmo que era sempre usado quando Miroku soltava suas _pérolas_. Inuyasha rolou os olhos. –Nunca imaginei que Rin nutrisse esse tipo de sentimentos por você. – ele encarou o hanyou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Acredita _mesmo_ no que acabou de dizer? – o guitarrista perguntou sarcástico.

-Você não percebeu? – o outro o encarou com semblante pasmo. Inuyasha suspirou. –A pequena Rin deixou tão óbvio!

-Calado, Miroku. – ele presenteou o amigo com outro safanão. Sesshoumaru buzinou duas vezes e Inuyasha se viu obrigado a apressar o passo. –Até mais tarde, idiota.

-Ja ne! – Miroku acenou sorrindo enquanto o amigo se distanciava. Arrumou a mochila nos ombros. –Não vá abusar da inocência de Rin-chan, Mukuro-kun! – gritou com um sorriso largo, pondo em prática a arte de _correr-o-mais-próximo-possível-da-velocidade-da-lu z_, assim que recebeu um olhar raivoso – e um tanto incrédulo, se é que é possível – do seu querido amigo Inuyasha, como resposta ao seu comentário infeliz.

-Maldito idiota! – Inuyasha praguejou quando viu dezenas de alunos o encararem curiosos, ao berro de Miroku. Todos aqueles mesmos alunos provavelmente também viram a garotinha marchando até o veículo. Fechou a porta do furgão o mais rápido que pode; e se deparou com outro olhar curioso. Talvez bem mais temível do que do resto dos outros alunos da escola.

-Não sabia dessa sua preferência, Inuyasha. – a voz indiferente de Sesshoumaru ecoou no interior o veículo – Kagome não se importa com a sua recém desenvolvida _poligamia?_ – ele girou a chave na ignição.

-Não confunda as coisas, _idiota_. –Rin murmurou irritada no banco de trás, abusando de seu costumeiro tom arrogante; qualidade adquirida pela sua atual imagem no colégio Hitomiko.

Desde quando era bem menor (mais especificamente há três anos) Rin achava que a figura de Sesshoumaru era um tanto falsa. Prepotente, talvez. Tinha uma imensa vontade de expor o contrário e acabar com aquela arrogância toda.

Antigamente, era pequena demais para compreender o certo a se fazer – e, obviamente, _boazinha _demais para tomar tais atitudes – mas agora sua mente já elaborava claramente as medidas que deveriam ser tomadas para desbancar o aniki do guitarrista daquele palco invisível no qual ele era montado. Passar aquele tempo na casa dos dois a propiciaria grandes momentos de diversão se de fato atingisse seu objetivo.

Sentiu seu sangue ferver quando foi ignorada pelo receptor de sua frase.

-Aliás, seria ótima uma explicação. – o irmão mais velho ignorou o comentário da pequena, apenas lançando-a um olhar estreito pelo espelho retrovisor, logo pondo o carro em movimento. – Adotamos uma pirralha? Não vou fazer almoço para mais ninguém.

Inuyasha encarou Rin por alguns instantes.

-Acho que ela também não ia querer comer sua comida. – ele encolheu os ombros dispersando o olhar para a janela.

-Não pretendo morrer de fome nesse meio tempo, _Inu-kun._ – a garota protestou novamente. Queria se fazer ser ouvida por Sesshoumaru. Queria que ele a respondesse para que ela revidasse de alguma forma aquela indiferença que o aniki de Inuyasha insistia em sustentar. Aquilo a incomodava desde sempre. Muito mais agora quando ele claramente a ignorara.

Afinal ninguém deixava Kagewaki Rin no vácuo e saía por isso mesmo. Nem mesmo Lord Maru, o guitarrista dos The Wolfs.

-Pelo menos minha comida não é fedorenta como a sua. – Sesshoumaru revidou, a voz claramente controlada, a fim de não demonstrar se importar com o comentário do otouto; novamente ignorando os resmungos da irmã de Naraku.

Rin suspirou irritada no banco de trás, desviando o olhar para a janela enquanto formava um bico emburrado.

Assim que se lembrou, Inuyasha tratou de arrancar a peruca vermelha. Num suspiro feliz, massageou o couro cabeludo jogando o artefato no banco de trás. Rin fez uma careta quando a coisa vermelha e peluda caiu em seu colo, e arrastou-a com a ponta dos dedos para o outro lado do banco.

-Eca. – a irmã de Naraku mostrou a língua para a peruca, num gesto de evidente nojo. –Não jogue mais essa coisa em mim! – protestou ao hanyou. Este a deu uma leve bisbilhotada pelo canto do olho e formou um sorriso sapeca. Por mais que não fossem as palavras mais gentis do mundo, Rin já proferia bem mais falas do que no colégio.

-Você ainda não me deu explicações, Inuyasha. – a voz estável de Sesshoumaru novamente se fez ouvir.

-Kagewaki Rin passará um tempinho conosco. – o hanyou esticou os braços e estralou os dedos. –Até Naraku chegar a Tóquio.

A pequena testemunhou o vislumbre do entendimento passando pelas feições inexpressivas de Sesshoumaru. Ele a encarou novamente pelo retrovisor.

-Corajosa. – comentou indiferente, logo abandonando o olhar da pequena garota. Rin teve a impressão de que seu coração se esquentara ao perceber que, sem proferir palavra alguma, conseguira com que o baixista a respondesse diretamente.

Mas chegou a conclusão de que aquilo só podia ser **raiva**, por ser pega desprevenida.

Não sabia bem o que aquele calor significava, mas sua vontade de provocá-lo até fazê-lo respondê-la novamente se renovara sem igual. E quando isso acontecesse não estaria desarmada como agora.

**00oo00oo00**

Kagome tentava inutilmente controlar sua respiração. Inspirava grande quantidade de ar e logo expirava, num ritmo frenético demais para alguém que queria manter-se calmo. Já usava suas roupas normais, abandonando o uniforme verde e branco dentro de sua mochila, e estava parada em frente à porta de saída do Hitomiko School esperando por Sango quando vira _aquela_ cena.

Kagewaki Rin andava ao lado de Takahashi Mukuro, ambos sustentando uma conversa paralela e cheia de _interesse_, a julgar pelo sorriso que brotara no rosto da jovem em dado momento. Dita conversa onde Miroku era evidentemente excluído. No entanto, este se mantinha firme ao lado dos dois. Mas Kagome flagrara o modo como a garota respondia apenas aos comentários do aluno novo. Aquela conversa definitivamente se limitava a algum assunto particular entre os dois.

Num segundo momento, aquela garotinha convencida se vangloriava por ter espantado as garotas do sétimo ano, e Takahashi se mostrou bem agradecido, a julgar pela expressão abobada que ele e Miroku ostentavam em seus rostos observando as garotas andando contidas a uma distancia bem significante deles.

O que mais mexera com os nervos de Kagome fora a cena seguinte: Rin correndo ao furgão que parecia pertencer ao aluno novo, e ele logo em seguida correndo atrás da garota; assim que o motorista deu algumas buzinadas. Até aí tudo estaria _tecnicamente_ aceitável para o nível de acontecimentos estranhos naquela manhã, embora Kagome já estivesse se corroendo por dentro. Mas o que realmente complicou a situação foi o berro de Miroku: _"Não vá abusar da inocência de Rin-chan, Mukuro-kun!"_, foi o que ele disse antes de sair correndo como se sua vida dependesse disto.

-Vai acabar explodindo desse jeito, Kag. – a skatista estremeceu quando ouvira a voz da melhor amiga ao seu lado. As juntas de seus dedos já estavam esbranquiçadas conforme a força aplicada pelas mesmas nas alças da mochila. Seu olhar estava fixo no ponto onde o furgão preto estava estacionado, o que fez Sango desviar sua atenção até lá no exato momento em que via o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos fechando a porta, ostentando um olhar mortífero em direção a Miroku. –Hmm, Kagewaki foi embora com Takahashi?

Como uma chaleira que começa a apitar, Sango quase viu a fumacinha saindo da cabeça de Kagome.

-Foi. – ela resmungou num tom feroz, mesmo que tentasse parecer indiferente.

Prendendo a respiração, Sango começou a andar ao lado da amiga um tanto temerosa. Kagome parecia prestes a explodir e aquela certamente não era a hora certa para brincadeiras. Então, observou atentamente a quantidade de alunos espalhados entre elas e o portão de saída da escola. Fez um calculo mental de quanto tempo poderia conseguir de vantagem se começasse a correr naquele momento, até que Kagome a alcançasse usando o skate pendurado a sua mochila.

Chegou à conclusão de que era tempo o suficiente. Ainda tinha fresco em sua memória o que a skatista aprontara a ela naquele dia na sorveteria; aquela era a _hora do troco_.

-Está com ciúmes do _Mukuro-kun_ e da _Rin-chan_, Kag? – Sango proferiu com um tom falsamente calmo e extremamente irônico. Esperou os enfezados olhos azuis recaírem sobre ela, que mantinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, antes de se pôr a correr igualmente a Miroku.

-Ciumenta! Ciumenta! – Sango provocou a skatista enquanto adquiria velocidade. A outra guinchou e formou a pior das caretas se dispondo a correr atrás de Sango.

**00oo00oo00**

-Ohh! Visitas! – a voz de Bankotsu ressoou no apartamento dos Taishou enquanto ele abria a porta de entrada e se deparava com a pequena irmã de Naraku. Mantendo o semblante carrancudo, a pequena Rin empurrou a mochila contra o corpo do rapaz e foi adentrando o lugar. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha fizeram o mesmo logo em seguida, deixando um Bankotsu perplexo encarando a garotinha.

-Onde eu vou ficar, Inuyasha? – ela perguntou retomando a mochila do vocal parado a porta e fitando o hanyou. Este formou um semblante pensativo.

-Não temos um quarto sobrando. – Sesshoumaru comentou se direcionando a cozinha. –Contente-se com o sofá, pirralha.

Rin mostrou a língua para o aniki de Inuyasha. Bankotsu arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Ela vai ficar conosco? – perguntou encarando o guitarrista.

-Hai. Até Naraku chegar. – ele coçou a nuca encarando a garotinha. De fato não havia se lembrado que não havia quartos disponíveis. O apartamento comportava três suítes grandes, mas o fator complicador ali era que Rin era uma garota. Não poderia dividir o quarto com nenhum deles. –Hm, bem... Temos apenas três quartos.

Desta vez a garota quem arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-E em qual deles eu fico? – Rin perguntou num tom lento, revirando os olhos.

-Acontece que já tem três pessoas morando aqui. – Sesshoumaru inquiriu passando novamente por eles, sustentando uma garrafa de suco em uma das mãos enquanto rumava ao sofá carmim no centro da sala.

Bankotsu encarou Inuyasha. Este formava um bico enquanto parecia pensar.

-Não vou dormir no sofá. – Rin protestou. –Vocês são homens, que um de vocês durma no sofá. – ela cruzou os braços.

Talvez soasse um tanto incomum a visita exigir as coisas, mas Rin estava pouco se importando com cordialidades naquele momento. Conhecia aqueles caras de longa data já, não precisava se preocupar com tais insignificâncias. Além do mais, Inuyasha já havia feito seu convite. Ela já havia aceitado. Não havia mais maneiras de voltar atrás.

Mesmo que ela só fosse trazer seus pertences depois para poder se alojar por ali.

Encarou fixamente o hanyou, que apertava a peruca vermelha entre as mãos enquanto buscava uma solução. Vendo o nó entre suas sobrancelhas se atenuar, ele desmanchou a careta preocupada fitando Sesshoumaru.

Bankotsu e Rin seguiram o olhar até o homem deitado ao sofá, que fitava a imensa TV a sua frente.

-Não pense que vou sair do meu quarto. – ele resmungou para espanto de todos, entornando a garrafa na boca.

-Não precisará sair, _Sesshoumaru-sama_. – Inuyasha abriu seu melhor sorriso caminhando em direção ao irmão. Pelo excessivo respeito ao qual o hanyou se utilizara; o Taishou mais velho já sabia alguma coisa ele tramava. –Só precisará abrigar mais um hóspede em seu quarto...

-Não vou dividir o quarto com ele! – Rin já começara sua manifestação.

-... Seu querido amigo Bankotsu. – Inuyasha completou.

-NANI? – o outro engasgou com o nada. –Porque eu tenho que ceder _meu_ quarto a ela? – inquiriu enfezado.

-O que o faz pensar que _eu_ tenho que dividir meu quarto? – Sesshoumaru questionou fitando o irmão. Sua voz não se exaltara.

-Bem, vocês se dão tão bem que eu pensei... – o hanyou começou, seu tom era claramente jocoso. Rin cruzou os braços e suspirou. –Ah, qual é, meu quarto não tem espaço para um de vocês, e não posso deixar uma garotinha dormir no sofá. – ele resmungou.

-Então durma você no sofá e deixe seu quarto para ela, _grande guerreiro._ – Bankotsu bagunçou os cabelos de Inuyasha, seguindo caminho até o sofá onde estava Sesshoumaru. Empurrou as pernas do mesmo, se sentando, e tomou o controle remoto das mãos do baixista. Este o devolveu um olhar de desprezo e assim como na tarde passada se iniciou uma guerra pelo controle remoto. A novela se repetia.

-O que o faz pensar que eles dividiriam bem um quarto, Inu-kun? – Rin o deu um leve empurrão com o cotovelo enquanto os dois observavam a disputa acontecendo no sofá carmim. Virou-se de repente para a garotinha ao seu lado, ao constatar aquele tom doce ao qual ela se referira na ultima pergunta. Diferente do que acontecera no furgão, não havia ironia nenhuma naquele 'Inu-kun'. Inuyasha teve que conter sua incredulidade quando vira o rosto de Rin sustentando um sorriso, sem qualquer indício de ironia ou algo do tipo.

Piscou algumas vezes para ver se aquela imagem não se esvaía numa ilusão. Ela estava mesmo sorrindo? Daquela maneira quase podia ver a pequena Rin de três anos atrás.

Ela se divertia com a situação, verdadeiramente, afinal de contas.

-Eles se amam. Só precisam admitir isso. – Inuyasha replicou tentando conter sua incredulidade. –Vem, você fica no meu quarto. Vou dormir no de Sesshoumaru. – completou puxando a garota pela mão.

Talvez tivesse sido uma boa ideia afinal trazer a garota para o apartamento por uns dias.

**00oo000oo00**


	7. Uma volta pela cidade

**.**

**UMA SKATISTA DIFERENTE**

**.**

**.**

**.Capítulo 7. **

**.**

**Uma volta pela cidade**

**.**

**.**

Sentia medo. Confusão. Ansiedade. Coisas muito estranhas para se sentir justo na porta de uma biblioteca. Muitas coisas o esperavam ali dentro.

Principalmente se levarmos em consideração o fato de que sua última conversa com a skatista dos olhos azuis o deixara bastante confuso. Além de que, Inuyasha tinha certeza que ela havia testemunhado a cena que o inútil do Miroku o fizera passar com a Rin. Aquele imprestável sabia gritar. E correr.

Aliás, duvidava um pouco que ele aparecesse por ali hoje. Seus olhos âmbares caíram sobre a figura pequena que caminhava ao seu lado. Rin estava carrancuda arrumando os cadernos entre os braços finos. Uma pequena porção de seus cabelos estava presa num rabinho lateral. Ela o viu a olhando.

-Não vai ajudar, não? – inquiriu rude. Inuyasha pegou uma parcela de livros e acomodou-os facilmente sob o braço.

Mesmo se Kagome não tivesse visto o que havia acontecido na hora da saída do colégio – ela poderia estar se trocando no banheiro ou algo assim – tinha certeza que Sango veria. Alguém veria. E contaria para ela.

Não era como se devesse satisfação à skatista. Nem como se ela se importasse tão evidentemente assim com ele a ponto dos alunos do colégio Hitomiko se preocuparem em levar fofocas justo ao ouvido dela. Aliás, _oficialmente_ só a conhecia há dois dias. Era impossível surgir algo em tão pouco tempo. Mas pelo fato de as garotas do sétimo ano terem sido contidas por _Rin_ – a absurdamente anti-social _Rin_ – e esta ainda ser _amiga_ de Takahashi Mukuro, ele apostava que altos comentários já deviam estar rolando pela boca dos alunos.

E isso inevitavelmente chegaria à Sango e à Kagome.

Acrescido ao fato de que agora, pelo que percebera, Rin o adotara como _novo amigo_, **com certeza **boatos já deviam estar rolando.

Não o agradava nem um pouco saber que a entrada dele ao lado de Rin à biblioteca escolar pioraria ainda mais aquela maldita situação. Devia ser muito sortudo mesmo. Feh.

Respirou fundo quando a pequena irmã de Naraku empurrou a grande porta de vidro. Percebeu, apesar do silencio e da _concentração _que flutuava pelos ares do local, que muitos se desconcentraram do que estavam fazendo para ver quem estava entrando. E os olhares furtivamente caiam de Mukuro para Rin, e retornavam de Rin para Mukuro.

Ele precisava dar um jeito naquilo depois. Se sentia quase nostálgico andando ao lado da pequena. Aquilo lhe lembrava e muito sua vida de três anos atrás... Se bem que naquela época Rin costumava ser mais doce.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando constatou a mão de alguém balançando alegremente logo no fundo da sala, querendo chamar a atenção do rapaz de cabelos vermelhos.

Sango. E ao lado dela, uma enfezada skatista de olhos azuis.

Mukuro engoliu seco. Ela ainda estava brava com ele. E ele nem sabia o porquê. Ouviu a garota ao seu lado soltando um riso curto. Olhou derrotado para Rin.

-Até você tira com a minha cara, né? – ele reclamou. Caminhavam até a mesa das duas garotas.

-Obviamente. – Rin resmungou. Aquele maldito sorriso estava lhe causando arrepios. Em partes aquela pirralha era bem parecida com seu irmão. Inuyasha soltou um suspiro. Fixou no rosto seu melhor sorriso, numa tentativa de – quem sabe – amenizar o clima tenso que estava se alastrando pela mesa de estudos onde estavam Kagome e Sango.

Sango sorria tentando ser simpática, em partes porque Miroku não estava com eles, mas também tentava quebrar o pesar pela cara amarrada da melhor amiga. Kagome só tirou os olhos do livro de física quando Rin jogou seus próprios livros sobre a mesa, atraindo sua atenção à força. Kagome encarou Rin. Arqueou uma sobrancelha quando seu olhar foi instintivamente para Mukuro.

-Er...

-Não vai me apresentar, _Mu-kun? – _Rin perguntou olhando diretamente para Kagome. A skatista estreitou os olhos quando a outra abriu um sorriso sarcástico. Uma gota de suor escorreu pela testa de Inuyasha.

Aquela pirralha dos infernos! Porque o passatempo preferido dela tinha se tornado justamente irritar Kagome? Tinha que dar um jeito naquela situação, e seria _agora._

-Higurashi, Taijiya... Esta é minha **prima**, - ele enfatizou a palavra. – Kagewaki Rin.

Era quase gritante o espanto que tomou conta de Kagome. Ela arregalou os olhos azuis, seus lábios ficaram entreabertos e ela procurou por Sango, sem dizer uma só palavra. A amiga da skatista não parecia tão abalada, cumprimentou a pequena Rin empolgada com a nova companhia.

-Oh! Prazer, Rin-chan! Não sabia que era prima do Takahashi. – ela abriu um sorriso. –Vai estudar conosco?

Rin esboçou um sorriso. Parecia quase simpática com Sango, se não fosse pelo quê de sarcasmo que emanava de seu sorriso.

-Hai! – ela assentiu. Seus olhos castanhos voltaram para Kagome. –Parece assustada, _Kagome-chan._

De novo aquele sarcasmo. Kagome bufou. Mukuro deu uma leve cotovelada em Rin. Teve os dois orbes azuis prontamente fixos nele. O hanyou não viu outra saída a não ser abrir um sorriso amarelo. Rin revirou os olhos e os dois se sentaram à mesa das garotas.

Uma conversa sussurrada por Rin e Sango tomou a mesa. Kagome estava sentada logo a frente de Rin, e Sango em frente à Inuyasha.

Enquanto abria os cadernos e preparava tudo para sua tarde de estudos, Inuyasha sentiu os olhos azuis caírem novamente sobre ele. Quando flagrou Kagome o olhando, ela baixou o olhar para os livros. A conversa entre Sango e Rin se dissipou pouco a pouco enquanto elas trocavam informações sobre física. Rin ainda não tinha chegado ao mesmo ponto da matéria que os alunos do nono ano, mas não parecia nem um pouco perdida com as perguntas de Sango.

Vendo o clima do ambiente mudar, Kagome até arriscou entrar na conversa sussurrada, tomando o cuidado de não direcionar nenhuma pergunta à Mukuro. Desviava o olhar a todo o momento em que sentia que ele estava a olhando.

Ele sabia que aquilo era por causa do que havia acontecido na aula durante a manhã. Ela estava o ignorando. E ele nem sabia o porquê.

Como se lesse pensamentos, Rin o encarou. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em uma mensagem motivadora visual. Viu os olhos azuis da skatista escapando novamente em sua direção. O hanyou inflou o peito decidido.

-Higura–

Inuyasha foi interrompido pelo tilintar dos saltos agudos que se aproximavam em sua direção. Todos à mesa se viraram para ver quem era a dona dos sapatos barulhentos, embora a maioria ali presente já soubesse quem seria a única a fazer questão de usar sapatos daquele porte na escola.

Kagome prendeu a respiração e se perguntou o que diabos Kikyou fazia na biblioteca da escola.

**00oo00oo00**

Duas latas de energético estavam jogadas sobre a mesa de centro da sala. Bankotsu havia a empurrado para o canto para ter mais espaço naquela tarde. Estava sentado ao chão, sobre o tapete colorido e felpudo que enfeitava a sala. A trilha sonora de _Super Mario Bros_ ecoava pelo apartamento.

-Maldito monstrinho! – ele rosnou para a TV fixa à parede. Inclinou-se fazendo uma careta enquanto Mario desviava seu carrinho de alguns obstáculos logo à curva da pista. Bankotsu apertava os botões do controle com vigor, rosnando carrancudo para o jogo enquanto a princesa o deixava para trás. –Vadia! Você não podia fazer isso!

Mais apertões no controle. Ele semicerrou os olhos, concentrado. Cruzou as pernas e se inclinou para frente. Sua trança balançava desgrenhada pelas costas largas. O vocal ainda usava a calça azul do pijama, combinada com uma regata preta e velha cobrindo seu tronco.

Deu um pulo quando a campainha tocou, quase batendo o carrinho do Mario. Praguejou alto.

-Atende lá, Sesshoumaru! – berrou sem tirar os olhos da TV. Deu mais uns apertões no controle do vídeo game. Vinda do quarto, ele escutou a voz do baixista reclamando.

_-Atenda você mesmo! _– esperava que ele respondesse algo desse tipo.

-Estou jogando vídeo game, atende lá! – ele gritou de volta. Resmungou para a TV o quanto o amigo era inútil.

_-Folgado!_ – Sesshoumaru gritou de volta. Mas sem nenhum indício de que ele viria realizar a tarefa de atender a porta. Nessas horas Bankotsu se perguntava porque não tinham uma maldita empregada.

Ah, é claro, ninguém podia saber quem eram os The Wolfs.

-Sesshoumaru! – ele berrou quando a campainha soou mais uma vez. Não ia levantar, mas nem que soassem o alarme de terremotos! Era questão de honra passar a princesa naquele momento. Aquela vadia perversa.

Bankotsu mordeu a língua e grudou os olhos na tela plana. Ouviu o ranger da porta sendo aberta. Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sesshoumaru era bem rápido quando queria. Mal o ouviu passando pelo corredor...

-Mas vocês são uns preguiçosos sem tamanho! – opa, aquela voz não era a de Sesshoumaru. –Mal se deram ao luxo de abrir a porta! – o youkai lobo reclamava adentrando o apartamento do baixista.

-Ookami. – Sesshoumaru apareceu no começo do corredor. –Veio mais cedo. – ele caminhou em direção à cozinha. Kouga esboçou um sorriso e foi em direção ao vocal secundário largado sobre o tapete da sala, jogando _Super Mario Bros_. Os olhos dele não desgrudavam da tela da TV.

-Fala, lobo. – ele resmungou inclinando o controle. Como se aquilo fizesse alguma diferença no jogo. –A que damos a honra de sua ilustríssima presença?

Kouga esboçou um sorriso.

-Então é aqui que estão morando. Tsc. – olhou ao redor. –O pirralho está com vocês?

-Está na escola. – Sesshoumaru respondeu segurando uma lata de energético. Caminhava lentamente em direção a grande TV de tela plana. Bankotsu olhou-o desconfiado.

-Bom, - o youkai lobo se jogou sobre o sofá carmim. –Vim tirar vocês da toca um pouco.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. Abaixou-se perto da tomada da TV. Bankotsu formou um nó entre suas sobrancelhas. Acompanhava os movimentos suspeitos de Sesshoumaru pela visão periférica.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele resmungou quando viu a mão do outro chegando perto da tomada.

-Não dá pra nós sairmos. – Sesshoumaru ignorou a pergunta de Bankotsu, que jogava com um olho nele e outro na TV. – Nos reconheceriam na hora. – completou.

-E não uso peruca nem morto. – Bankotsu completou, suando nervoso. Do jeito que Sesshoumaru era irritante ele com certeza estava pensando mesmo em fazer _aquilo_... E acabar com o joguinho suado de toda a manhã. Maldito. –Sesshoumaru, quer tirar a porra da mão daí? – resmungou.

-Quanto carinho. – Kouga comentou com um sorriso. –Pelo visto vocês continuam se amando. – ele se espreguiçou no sofá. – Bem, eu trouxe algumas coisinhas... Acho que não precisarão de perucas. Estava pensando em dar uma volta por aí... Checar algumas lojas de CDs para ver como anda nossa quota.

Sesshoumaru sorria cínico para Bankotsu, ameaçando arrancar a tomada da TV. Bankotsu tentava em vão conciliar o jogo e ameaçar o baixista, mas sua atenção não era tão vasta assim.

Por fim, Mario perdeu seu posto e chegou em oitavo lugar na corrida. E aniquilou as duas vidas reservas que tinha. Bankotsu encarou perplexo a mensagem na TV. Sesshoumaru sorriu vitorioso e se jogou no sofá ao lado de Kouga, abandonando a ideia de desligar o aparelho. O youkai lobo revirou os olhos.

-Querem ver as coisas? – perguntou rodando a chave do carro na mão. Bankotsu o encarou emburrado.

-Já perdi mesmo... –lançou um olhar ameaçador para Sesshoumaru. –Manda ver.

Kouga não pode evitar que um enorme sorriso se formasse em seus lábios.

-Vou lá pegar no carro. – ele explicou e saiu pela porta.

**00oo00oo00**

-Mu-ku-ro-kun! – a voz de Kikyou soou mais alta do que o normal. E o normal já seria alto o suficiente para se usar em uma biblioteca.

Kagome prendeu a respiração. Kikyou vinha praticamente desfilando com seus saltos barulhentos. Mukuro estava perplexo demais para perceber que aquela figura completamente controversa ao clima estudantil da biblioteca vinha em _sua_ direção.

Kagome praguejou baixo. Onde estava a bibliotecária quando se precisava dela? Aquele tipo de sapato barulhento não devia ser permitido em um lugar como a biblioteca! Todos estavam olhando para Kikyou – o que não é nenhuma novidade; mas aquela praga cor-de-rosa estava vindo justo na direção da mesa deles!

Sango cruzou os braços para assistir ao show. Rin a imitou, aderindo à mesma postura.

-Mukuro-kun! – Kikyou repetiu se debruçando na mesa deles, em seguida voltando sua atenção pela primeira vez às outras pessoas ali junto e as cumprimentando com um aceno. –Sango, Kagome... Er, Rin, não é?

Rin assentiu. Sua expressão dizia que ela achava tudo aquilo cômico demais, um sorriso sádico fixava-se em seu rosto. Já Kagome achava _ridículo_ demais. Sua expressão enfezada completamente voltada a Miss (que fazia seu inferno todos os dias) não deixava nenhuma brecha para contestação daquele fato. Sango, a mais indiferente até então, só estava curiosa sobre o que levaria Kikyou a ir até a _biblioteca_ atrás de Mukuro. Digamos que... Nunca na historia escolar da Miss Tóquio ela se tenha dado ao luxo de entrar naquele recinto.

Na verdade, Sango estava extremamente surpresa por perceber que Kikyou _sabia_ onde era a biblioteca do colégio.

-Então, eu vim convidar vocês para a minha super festa, Sweet 15. – ela disse num tom afetado. Começou a procurar algo na micro bolsa, que, até então, ninguém pareceu ter notado pendurada em um de seus ombros. Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não seria Sweet 16? – ela perguntou, se referindo à festa tradicional em famílias norte-americanas. Kikyou arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se fosse algo de outro mundo que uma garotinha como _ela_ quisesse corrigir alguém como Kikyou.

-Preferi o costume latino, querida. – ela se explicou girando os olhos. –Ano que vem sigo o costume americano. – ela sorriu.

-Ahh... – Rin assentiu com um tom de deboche. Kikyou pareceu não notar. Tirou coisas peludas e cor-de-rosa de dentro da bolsa e estendeu a cada um na mesa. Um cartão encarecidamente enfeitado.

-Estes são os convites. – ela sorriu, com falsa modéstia, esperando qualquer agradecimento. –Convidei todo mundo da escola. Vai ser uma _big_ _party_!

Mukuro coçou a cabeça.

-E quando vai acontecer essa _big party?_ – ele perguntou encarando o convite.

-Dia vinte e dois. Vocês tem bastante tempo para arrumarem roupinhas decentes. – ela fez um gesto com as mãos como quem dizia que aquilo não importava. –Mas o que interessa vem agora: vocês já viram como _é _uma Sweet 15? – perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Rin se entreolharam. Kikyou suspirou.

-Já imaginava. – ela massageou as têmporas, como se ter que explicar aquilo a cansasse _demais_. –Procurem na internet para não se passarem por tão desavisados. Numa Sweet 15 tem sempre quinze casais idênticos valsando com uma vela para casa ano vivido da _debutante._ Achei algo tão lindo! – ela juntou as mãos e bateu repetidamente os cílios longos e milimetricamente curvados. Rin suspirou, enfatizando que _Kikyou_ a cansava.

-Ok, ok, Kikyou. E o que a gente tem a ver com isso? – Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha. Kikyou riu afetada.

-Você? Nada, minha _querida. _– Rin odiou aquele termo. –Mas os outros dois aqui tem. – ela gesticulou para Sango e Mukuro. –Quero que vocês dois façam parte dos casais da minha festa. Não se preocupem se não souberem dançar, vou fazer alguns ensaios lá em casa para todos saberem o que fazer. – Kikyou, vendo Sango já abrir a boca provavelmente para _negar_ seu convite, se adiantou com seu trunfo. –_Garanto_ que nem alguém como _Kagome_ iria recusar um pedido assim.

Sango bufou com a atitude de Kikyou. Mas admitia que ficara curiosa. Para dizer com tanta convicção que nem _Kagome _gostaria de perder esta festa – helloô, _Kagome! –_ devia ser porque Kikyou tinha um motivo e tanto que os fizesse aceitar.

Arredando de sua já tomada decisão, ela se permitiu perguntar.

-E você saberia dizer _porque, _querida? – Sango usou de propósito o mesmo termo que Kikyou usara com Rin. Esta só alargou o sorriso.

-Porque, _querida_, aquela bandinha que você gosta vai tocar na _minha_ festa. – ela disse com um enorme sorriso. Mukuro se arrepiou a menção de sua banda. Kagome começou a rir como uma condenada, para espanto dos demais. Sango encarou Kikyou. Rin cruzou os braços e se esticou na cadeira.

-Está falando dos The Wolfs? – Sango perguntou com um ar incrédulo. Kikyou assentiu, ainda com aquele sorriso vitorioso.

-E eles _sabem_ disso? – Mukuro perguntou com os olhos expressivos e muito abertos. Ele próprio garantia _não saber. _Entretanto a pergunta se desviara deste tom, aderindo a algo pouco mais irônico e provocativo. Kagome parou de rir e o encarou. Kikyou começou a ficar vermelha.

-Lógico que sabem! Meu pai estava ontem mesmo falando com a produtora deles! Ela _garantiu _que eles iam tocar! – Kikyou esbravejou.

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha. Kikyou não parecia ser alguém que inventava historias só para garantir que todos fossem até sua festa... bem, até parecia. Mas sabia que ela não era alguém desse tipo. Até porque Kikyou seria completamente ridicularizada se saísse por aí cantando que os The Wolfs tocariam num baile de quinze anos e eles simplesmente não aparecessem! Não, ela não faria algo assim... Mas então, porque seu irmão não lhe dissera nada sobre isso? Seria possível que _Sesshoumaru_ também não soubesse de nada?

Precisava urgentemente perguntar a ele sobre isso.

-Mas Kikyou! – Sango chamou sua atenção. –Você nem curte The Wolfs. Seu pai deve estar gastando uma fortuna para trazê-los para sua festa!

-Óbvio, né, querida. É a _minha _Sweet 15. – ela disse com ar esnobe. –Se eu tiver algo como essa bandinha que todos falam agora, é certeza que minha festa vai _bombar_! – ela completou empolgada. Kagome sentiu seu queixo pendendo.

-E você acha que só trazendo-os para sua festa vai conseguir com que _eu_ aceite ser uma das garotas-ovelhas dos seus quinze casais? – Sango perguntou tentando demonstrar indiferença. Kagome, em sua mente, respondia: OBVIO! Eram os The Wolfs! Dark Great valia qualquer sacrifício!

Mas Sango não respondera nada da mente de Kagome. Ao contrário, continuara encarando Kikyou sustentando uma suposta indiferença, ainda esperando que a Miss lhe desse um _bom _motivo para se submeter àquilo. No fundo talvez ela não acreditasse tanto assim em Kikyou. Talvez só estivesse apelando para levar pessoas a sua festa... Talvez. E se fosse para se submeter a tal situação, que pelo menos levasse algo que lhe interessasse. Afinal, ver os The Wolfs ela iria de qualquer forma, já que iriam ao show no fim do mês.

Porque na mente de Sango, e também na de Kagome, era ainda um tanto impossível que os THE WOLFS animassem uma festinha de aniversario. Mesmo que essa festa fosse de _Kikyou_ e não fosse nem de longe uma simples _festinha. _Mas não deixava de ser uma festa de aniversario! Que tipo de gente leva uma banda de rock _famosa _para tocar no seu aniversário, pelo amor de Deus?!

Kagome sabia essa resposta. Gente como a Kikyou, talvez.

-Hm. – Kikyou novamente montou aquele sorriso de deboche. Encarou as próprias unhas procurando defeitos inexistentes. –Digamos que minhas _garotas-ovelhas _ – ela enfatizou ironizando o termo que Sango usara. –Ganhem acesso irrestrito aos caras da banda. – Kikyou sorriu.

Sango e Kagome sentiram o queixo pendendo. As duas se encararam.

-Qual é. – Mukuro agora parecia nervoso. Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha. Permanecera calada assistindo a desenvoltura da Miss no convencimento de Sango.

-Seu pai pelo visto vai desembolsar uns bons milhões nessa festa. – Rin comentou indiferente. Kikyou a ignorou. Voltou-se a Sango novamente.

-E então? Não é uma proposta irrecusável? Sei que você adora essa bandinha. – a Miss Tóquio jogou os cabelos para trás. Encarava a melhor amiga de Kagome com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. E Sango, por mais que soubesse que aquela _era _Kikyou e tudo mais; sabia também que se a Miss estivesse falando sério, aquela seria uma _oportunidade de ouro._

Porque ela já estava convencida de que nunca ganharia aquela droga de promoção que Second Crash havia lançado no facebook de qualquer forma.

-Por... – Sango começou, meio temerosa. –Porque eu? – ela perguntou. Kikyou arqueou uma sobrancelha como se não esperasse aquele tipo de pergunta.

-Tenho meus motivos. – ela retrucou como se aquilo fosse segredo. E era, de alguma forma. Mas só recebeu um leve arquear de sobrancelhas da parte de Sango. –Porque _eu_ a escolhi, oras. Você tem é bonita e seus cabelos tem o comprimento certo para que os penteados das minhas garotas fiquem todos perfeitos. Fora que tem quase a mesma estatura das outras. Quero todas lindas e _iguais. _Sabe como é difícil arrumar gente assim?

Mukuro sentiu vontade de rir; mas se conteve. Entretanto, um sorriso jocoso surgiu em seus lábios. Ele se deitou no apoio da cadeira e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

-E _eu_? – perguntou, enfático. As garotas presentes o encararam. Kikyou sorriu escancarada. Deu alguns passos se aproximando do rapaz de cabelos vermelhos.

-Porque você – ela apoiou a mão carinhosamente sobre o ombro do rapaz. Kagome sentiu uma veia pulsando. –Eu sempre tive planos para _você_. – ela disse de maneira... _Diferente._ Certamente tirara aquela frase de algum filme que vira por aí.

Rin segurou o riso.

-Não acredito que o conceito de _sempre_ englobe _dois dias._ – ela cantarolou de forma sábia. Kagome e Sango piscaram atônitas. Kikyou rodou os olhos.

-Vão dançar para mim ou não? Deviam se sentir honrados por eu tê-los escolhido. – ela bufou impaciente.

Sango respirou fundo, prendendo o ar em seus pulmões. Encarou a skatista, sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

Qualquer tempo a sós com The Wolfs valia a pena uma Kikyou no caminho. E como. Antes um milhão de _Kikyous_ do que uma pergunta que dependia de imaginação.

-Já... Achou todas as suas garotas? – Rin perguntou como quem não quer nada. Kikyou a mediu e suspirou.

-Nem... Ainda faltam duas. Sabe como é difícil arranjar garotas que se encaixem nos padrões que eu quero? – ela perguntou retórica. Rin continuou.

-Kagome também tem cabelos longos. E é da mesma estatura que Sango. E, se todos dizem parecer com você, certamente a acha _bonita._ – Rin comentou indiferente. –E sei que ela _mataria_ para conhecer o Dark Great.

Inuyasha corou levemente. Ainda era bem estranho saber que Kagome... _Gostava_ dele. Mesmo que não soubesse quem era realmente. Ele devia uma a Rin depois dessa. Rin sorriu ao sentir os orbes azuis **e** os dourados se fixando incrédulos em si. Os olhos cinzentos de Kikyou se focaram na skatista. E pareceram ponderar. Num gesto rápido, ela puxou a caneta que prendia o coque desgrenhado dos cabelos de Kagome. Seus olhos cinzentos se iluminaram quando o cabelo negro escorreu pelas costas da skatista.

Não é que a pirralha tinha razão?

-Ta aí, Higurashi... – ela a analisava criticamente. –Rin tem razão. – desta vez, Kagome encarava _Kikyou_ incrédula. A Miss percebeu o teor absurdo de seu comentário e se prontificou em explicá-lo, dada à desculpa de que precisava _mesmo_ que as garotas de seus casais fossem _perfeitas. _Kikyou pigarreou. _–_Quero dizer, uns bons dias de molho num salão resolvem... Seus _maiores problemas._ No resto a gente dá um jeito.

-O... O que você _cheirou_ antes de vir para cá? – Kagome não conseguiu segurar as palavras. Kikyou ficou vermelha. Assumiu uma postura defensiva.

-E-eu... – ela se odiou por gaguejar numa situação daquelas. –Ora, Higurashi. Estou lhe dando a oportunidade de agir como uma _mulher_ ao menos uma vez na sua vida. E ainda conhecer o tal do Dark alguma coisa. Não devia sequer me _questionar. _– a Miss bufou. E aquela pose prepotente de repente começou a fazer algum sentido para Kagome, mesmo se sentindo ofendida com a parte do 'agir como uma mulher'. Ela se lembrou de que estavam negociando _conhecer_ o Dark Great.

Por Deus, _conhecer o DARK GREAT!_

Kagome bateu na mesa, seus olhos azuis arregalados. Seus cabelos dançaram como cascatas quando ela se moveu bruscamente. Os olhos dourados de Inuyasha não deixaram aquilo passar despercebido; um brilho surgiu ao encarar a skatista. Kagome recebeu uma repreensão da bibliotecária, mas não se preocupou nem um pouco. Afinal, se ela aceitasse aquela merda ela poderia finalmente _conhecer o Dark Great!_

-Topo! – ela disse sem nenhuma incerteza. Sango se endireitou num solavanco quando em sua mente começou a compreender o real sentido do que Kikyou estava propondo. A única coisa que faria Kagome dizer sim a _Kikyou_ sem qualquer dúvida em sua voz, como acabara de acontecer. E recebera o animo que lhe faltava na hora de aceitar aquilo tudo. Se Kagome estivesse com ela, tudo bem passar um ou dois micos por Kikyou. E, de quebra, se aquilo fosse mesmo verdade, _conheceria _Lord Maru!

-Eu também! Onde eu assino? – ela perguntou afobada, de repente. Rin e Mukuro acharam graça. Ele se pronunciou despreocupado, ainda com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

-Pois bem, mocinhas. – disse zombeteiro, fechando os olhos numa pose entediada. –Pois se os The Wolfs estarão lá, não vou poder ir a esta festa... – Afinal, não poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Se Dark Great subisse no palco, Mukuro Takahashi não estaria entre os casais dançantes. E então ele se deu conta do que havia dito.

-E porque não? – Kikyou perguntou. O hanyou desmontou sua pose despreocupada num solavanco. Rin bufou mediante a burrice de Inuyasha com aquele comentário infeliz. Ele piscava rapidamente tentando, no auge de seu desespero, encontrar uma resposta digna.

Burro, burro, burro! Porque dissera aquilo, pelos Deuses?!

-É, porque não, Mukuro-kun? – Rin perguntou irônica. Sango e Kagome sentiram que estavam _perdendo alguma coisa _do comentário de Rin. Esta, porém, se prontificou em explicar. E de maneira bem constrangedora, para que Inuyasha fosse bem esculachado e não se esquecesse de novo de _pensar_ antes de sair falando as coisas. –Acontece que... – Rin aderiu a um tom melancólico, como se narrasse uma grande catástrofe. Teve os olhares atentos de todos ao seu redor. Seu tom se transformou sinistramente em _jocoso_. –Mukuro-kun sempre _desmaia_ quando vê First Wolf... Sabe, é muita emoção ver de _perto_ seu grande _ídolo_... É sempre a mesma coisa, em toooodos os shows... – ela concluiu meneando a cabeça, como se não houvesse nada a ser feito sobre aquilo.

Uma veia pulsou em Inuyasha. Ele lançou um olhar frio para Rin. Ela sorriu perversa.

-Não é mesmo, _Mukuro-kun_?

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça. Quase rosnou para Rin.

-É... – ele confirmou baixo demais. Seu sangue quase borbulhava. Kagome e Sango mantinham os olhos arregalados, como se esperassem que Takahashi explodisse a qualquer momento gritando que ela estava mentindo. Porque aquilo não tinha como ser verdade... Tinha?

Ele ergueu a cabeça lentamente, respirando devagar. Seu semblante estava _duro_ e com uma expressão falsamente suavizada.

-Sabe como é, não queria que vocês soubesses assim, dessa forma... – ele tentou parecer convincente. Em vão. –Mas é que... É algo que não sei controlar... – ele tentou arrumar. Também em vão. Kagome e Sango o olhavam como se fosse um maluco. Kikyou parecia um tanto mais distante.

-Eu, heim. – ela comentou. –Bom saber, er, _Takahashi_. Não quero um tarado por... _Rock Stars_ desmaiando na minha festa. – Kikyou piscou algumas vezes. –Vocês não fazem isso também, né? – ela se virou para as duas amigas. As duas ergueram as sobrancelhas em gestos idênticos. –Quero dizer, - olhou de soslaio para Inuyasha. –Ainda nem faz tanto mal... Já que são garotas...

Rin reprimiu o riso. Inuyasha teve vontade matá-la.

Kikyou ainda piscava como se tentasse entender. Riscou algo no caderninho que tinha em mãos.

-Bom, tenho que ir. Depois passo as informações sobre os ensaios e tudo mais. – ela encarou Inuyasha, ainda abobada. –Ja ne...

E se virou, rebolando bem menos do que quando entrou, ainda um pouco em choque com a nova informação sobre Mukuro. Rin começou a gargalhar descontroladamente. Kagome e Sango ainda olhavam, pasmas, a interação daqueles dois.

-Maldita... – ele rosnou para a pequena Rin. Ela gargalhava – na medida do possível – dentro de uma biblioteca.

-Eu te livrei mais uma vez de _garotas perseguidoras._ – ela comentou satisfeita. –E elas teriam que saber de uma forma ou de outra. – Rin alfinetou de forma claramente ambígua, fazendo um gesto para as duas outras garotas a mesa. Kagome estreitou os olhos. Tentava captar a essência por trás das palavras de Rin.

Parecia que ela guardava todos os segredos de Mukuro. E ele não gostava nem um pouco disso. Mas estava bem claro, pelo menos para Kagome, que esses segredos nada tinham a ver com _desmaiar_ por causa de um rock star.

E era aquilo que ela achava mais... Curioso. Que tipo de segredo seria?

Fora que, é claro, que a lista de coisas estranhas do dia aumentava cada vez mais. Kagome nunca na vida pensaria que chegaria o dia em que fosse possível ver Kagewaki Rin _rindo_ e lidando com uma pessoa de forma... Er, mais ou menos normal. Tinha que ser mesmo alguém de fora, diferente das pessoas daquela escola. Alguém diferente como Takahashi Mukuro.

Alguém com algum grande segredo. Um segredo que valia a pena uma humilhação em frente à garota mais bonita daquela escola: _Kikyou_ – a Miss Tóquio. E ela queria absurdamente saber que _tipo_ de coisa fazia aquilo valer a pena para um _garoto._

"Pois se os The Wolfs estarão lá, não vou poder ir a esta festa...".

Mukuro _definitivamente_ escondia alguma coisa. E, naquele momento, Kagome decidiu que descobriria o que valia a pena ser escondido sob tanto esforço. Ah, descobriria.

**00oo00oo00**

E os três resolveram por à prova os disfarces arranjados por Kouga. E seria uma prova e tanto: foram caminhando até a Rock Jidai, a loja de CDs que Kouga disse querer conferir.

Não é como se Lord Maru, Second Crash e First Wolf também pudessem ser reconhecidos facilmente como os rock stars dos The Wolfs. A única coisa que tecnicamente os denunciaria como tal, se posto em prova o que era exposto às fãs, seriam apenas seus olhos e cabelos diferenciados.

E, mesmo parecendo três fugitivos de filmes americanos – ou talvez figurões da yakuza – estes estavam bem escondidos sob óculos escuros e perucas/toucas.

Os três não vestiam preto. Porque seria muito óbvio que os wolfs vestissem preto. Optaram por cores... Cotidianas e normais. Embora o porte das três celebridades ocultas nunca pudesse deixar de ser diferenciado dos demais.

Kouga escondia seus cabelos negros debaixo de uma peruca loura escura, de fios curtos. Com muitos grampos e uns bons apertões, Bankotsu conseguira prender o objeto de forma forte à sua cabeça. Usava um camisão jeans, camiseta marrom e calça de sarja azul marinho, um tanto folgada. E maquiagem que o disfarçasse sua pele bronzeada. Tênis nos pés e _voilà_.

Bankotsu seguia quase o mesmo estilo. Sua peruca era mais volumosa e de cabelos pouco mais compridos e cacheados, para disfarçar o volume que seus cabelos longos fizeram em sua cabeça. Completamente diferente do usual que seriam suas roupas de j-rocker, Bankotsu estava vestido simploriamente em calças jeans normais e sem graça, que não destacavam em nada com sua camiseta verde-oliva de estampa metalizada de algum anime popular. Também usava tênis nos pés e tinha uma jaqueta de motoqueiro jogada sobre os ombros.

Sesshoumaru foi o mais difícil de ser convencido quanto a suas roupas. Odiava tudo que Kouga lhe empurrava e foi totalmente adverso a ideia de cobrir sua cabeça com qualquer peruca que fosse. No fim, depois de rejeitar um chapéu de cowboy azul bebê, Bankotsu lhe ofereceu a ideia de usar uma touca maior do que o normal, e preta, para acomodar as longas madeixas prateadas. Ele também estava de jeans, só que de lavagem bem mais clara, e tênis escuros. Camiseta azul marinha por baixo de uma camisa sem mangas e listrada. Escondera, assim como Bankotsu, suas marcas naturais e Kouga lhe convenceu a tentar disfarçar sua palidez com um pouco de maquiagem.

E os três, ainda que temerosos, se arriscaram a sair às ruas. Kouga estava convencido de que ninguém os reconheceria, ao passo que Bankotsu explicava a Sesshoumaru todas as possibilidades de um plano de fuga. Antes de irem à Rock Jidai, resolveram passar em um bar qualquer para testar seus disfarces.

Afinal seus fãs não eram só adolescentes.

Os três se acomodaram nos grandes bancos ao redor do balcão do lugar, e Kouga pediu um drink a cada um. Bankotsu não parava de olhar em volta. A tarde já caminhava rumo ao fim, e as pessoas começavam a terminar seus horários de expediente e a se amontoar em locais como aquele.

Mas o bar não estava tão cheio. Kouga estendeu uma caneca de cerveja assim que ela foi servida a si mesmo e aos amigos.

-Ao sucesso. – ele disse abrindo um sorriso. E ninguém ali em volta poderia saber o quão literal era o sentido de sucesso proposto pelo lobo. Sesshoumaru esboçou um meio sorriso. Ergueu a caneca junto de Kouga. Bankotsu resmungou alguma coisa parando de encarar as pessoas e se juntou aos outros dois.

-Ao sucesso. – ele resmungou. E os três viraram a caneca.

**00oo00oo00**

Miroku falava sem parar. Logo após a saída de Kikyou da biblioteca, ele aparecera no local e se juntara a sua turma. Recebia olhares estreitos e Mukuro e de Sango, mas aquilo não era nenhuma novidade.

-Então, Rin-chan, como está a estadia no apartamento de Mukuro? – Miroku inocentemente perguntou baixinho, por causa do lugar em que estavam; tentando puxar algum assunto com a irmãzinha de Naraku. Sentiu o olhar de todos queimando sobre si.

Sango foi a primeira que se pronunciou.

-Sua prima está morando com você? – a amiga da skatista não conseguiu mascarar bem sua incredulidade. Rin suspirou olhando feio para Miroku.

-Está... Sim. – Mukuro suava frio. Sentia os orbes azuis fixos em si pelo canto dos olhos. –Só até o irmão dela voltar a Tóquio. – ele emendou, rápido.

-Ah, você tem um irmão, Rin-chan? – Sango piscou os olhos. –Que legal! Também tenho um. Ele está na faculdade já, que nem o Souta-kun, irmão da Kagome. Quantos anos tem seu irmão? – ela perguntou. Todos encararam Rin. Miroku e Mukuro sabiam os perigos que envolviam a resposta que Rin daria as suas.

-Ele tem 24. – ela disse calmamente, virando as páginas do caderno de exercícios. –Mas não para muito em casa. Viaja muito a trabalho. Por isso vou ficar na casa do meu _primo._

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam.

-E ele não se importa? – Kagome perguntou. Mukuro a encarou. –Digo... De você ficar no apartamento do Takahashi?

Rin sorriu malevolamente para Inuyasha.

-Claro que não! – ela disse pouco alto. –Aquilo já nem é mais um apartamento. Está mais para uma república! – complementou. Mukuro deu um tapa na própria testa; mas se arrependeu assim que sentiu as perguntas pairando no ar e duas garotas o encarando fixamente. Miroku riu amarelo tentando livrar o amigo.

-Há, há! – ele deu um tapa nas costas de Inuyasha e este começou a rir falsamente também. –Rin-chan diz isso por causa do tanto de pessoas que já estão por lá...

As sobrancelhas das meninas ainda estavam enviesadas. Mukuro suspirou.

-Moro com meu irmão e mais um amigo. E agora Rin se juntará a nós...

-Ahh... – Kagome retrucou. –Então, _Rin-chan_ ficará... Junto de três homens? - ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Aposto que _você_ adoraria ficar com esses _três homens_, _Kagome-chan_. – Rin replicou; ácida. Kagome arregalou os olhos. Sango encarou a amiga.

Mukuro esfregou os olhos e Miroku suspirou; afinal, era a Rin. Nada melhor se podia esperar dela. Pelo menos não na época atual. Talvez depois que Naraku chegasse, sua amargura se atenuasse.

Embora Inuyasha pudesse jurar que este processo já tivesse se iniciado. Pelo visto, ainda não o suficiente...

Miroku juntou as duas palmas num estalo, como que para quebrar a tensão que se alastrara pela mesa. A bibliotecária repreendeu-o com um 'psiu' que Miroku nem pareceu notar ter sido direcionado a sua pessoa. Kagome, nesse momento, desistiu de replicar um 'porque?' a Rin. Mas a pergunta ainda estava em sua mente. Junto com a de qual segredo Rin sabia de Mukuro.

-Certo... Que tal sairmos para dar uma volta por aí? Eu, pelo menos, acho que já estudei demais por hoje. – ele emendou se espreguiçando.

-Ótima ideia. – Mukuro suspirou aliviado, começando a guardar o material. Sango deu de ombros quando a skatista a encarou, ainda com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-E onde os senhorios pretendem ir? – Sango perguntou.

-_Onde meus pés me levarem!_ – Mukuro cantarolou sem olhar para elas. Kagome piscou algumas vezes reconhecendo a frase de uma das letras dos The Wolfs. Um singelo sorriso percorreu sua face. Olhou em volta, Rin também arrumava o material. Sem demora, arremessou-o contra o ruivo. Miroku deixou escapar um risinho, e recebeu um peteleco do amigo.

-Ei, - a skatista chamou-os quando eles começaram a caminhar em direção a saída. Sango arrumava a mochila nas costas, assim como a skatista. –Que tal se fossemos à Rock Jidai?

**00ooo00oo00**

E os três astros respiraram fundo contendo seu receio. Bem pareciam ladrões fugindo de um flagrante, tamanha era a desconfiança que os cercava. Estavam em frente a enorme e mórbida fachada da Rock Jidai. Pelo vidro escuro para quem via de fora, contra o que Bankotsu amassava o próprio nariz, ele relatara aos outros dois a quantidade de pessoas lá dentro. Vira pelo menos três com a camisa dos The Wolfs. Havia muitos adolescentes...

-Melhor nós irmos embora. –Sesshoumaru reclamou. Arrumou a toca preta na cabeça, que estava frouxa por causa do peso dos cabelos prateados.

-Sem essa. –Kouga replicou. –Passamos pelo bar e ninguém nos reconheceu. Se conseguirmos entrar e depois _sair_ daí de dentro, será a prova de quem poderemos ir a qualquer lugar.

Bankotsu encolheu os ombros.

-Sair não é bem a questão. – ele se retesou. Kouga o encarou. Sua peruca loura estava torta. Bankotsu continuou, enfático. –Temos que sair _inteiros_.

-Inteiros. –ecoou Sesshoumaru, parecendo pensativo. –Temos seu plano, caso tudo dê errado.

-Simplesmente sair correndo? – Bankotsu arregalou os olhos por baixo dos óculos escuros. –Não acho que isso seja o suficiente.

-Deixem de ser maricas e vamos de uma vez. – Kouga empurrou os dois porta adentro. –Afinal, o que demais pode nos acontecer?

**00oo00oo00**

-Que tipo de roupa todos irão usar na festa da Kikyou, Sango? – Kagome perguntou receosa. Caminhava na frente com a amiga, e atrás logo vinham Mukuro, Rin e Miroku.

-Acho que as garotas, vestidos. Os caras provavelmente smokings ou coisas desse gênero. – a outra respondeu pensativa. –Vou encontrar Lord Maru superproduzida, disso tenho certeza.

-Ainda não acredito muito nessa historia. Estou apostando que seja verdade. – Kagome retrucou, cruzando os braços. Seu skate estava preso na mochila as suas costas.

-O que vocês acham? – Sango perguntou olhando sorrateiramente para trás. Conforme caminhavam até a Rock Jidai, Mukuro atualizara Miroku sobre as noticias de Kikyou.

"Deve ser mentira." Ele resmungou encarando o amigo; conversaram em sussurros atrás das duas amigas assim que deixaram a biblioteca. Elas iam animadas falando sobre como seria conhecer os The Wolfs, e Miroku perguntara porque. "Se não você saberia, cara."

"Kikyou disse que o pai dela falou com Ayame ontem à noite. Talvez ela não tenha tido tempo de nos avisar ainda."

"Lógico que teria." Rin retrucou.

"Concordo com ela. Aí tem coisa" Miroku proferira.

-Acho que... Bom, vocês sabem como é Kikyou, não? – Miroku argumentou. Sango encolheu os ombros. –Mesmo sendo _ela_... Acho difícil conseguir trazer uma banda do calibre dos The Wolfs para animar um aniversário. – ele pausou. Um sorriso perverso tomou seus lábios. –O que você acha, Sangozinha?

-Não acho nada. – ela disse embirrada. Cruzou os braços. –Mas não quero perder a chance se for verdade. – completou abrindo um sorriso. Kagome revirou os olhos.

-E eu muito menos. Mesmo, pelo visto, tendo que encarar... urgh, _saltos. _– ela encolheu os ombros. Mukuro achou graça. Rin o acompanhou em uma gargalhada.

-E o que _você _pretende fazer quando _conhecer _o Dark Great, _Kagome-chan_? – ela perguntou, o mesmo tom ácido de outrora. Kagome reconheceu-o. Sabia que algo se escondia atrás daquelas palavras. Olhou de soslaio para Rin. Ela sorria malevolamente a encarando de volta, enquanto Mukuro se encarregava de seu material.

Kagome fitou Mukuro. Ele a olhava de volta. Sentiu sua face ficando vermelha e tornou sua atenção à calçada.

-Não sei... _Rin-chan, _talvez... **Desmaiar**, ou algo assim. – ela encolheu os ombros. –Mas eu sei que será um choque.

Sango riu.

-Nem me fale! Se eu _conseguir _olhar Lord Maru sem ficar mole nem nada, provavelmente eu tente agarrá-lo! – ela sorriu quando ouviu um lamurio de Miroku. –Afinal, _ele é perfeito._

-Xi... De novo esse papo! – Miroku resmungou de mau humor. –Lord Maru de verdade deve ser um cara amargo que odeia lavar louça! – ele provocou. Mukuro começou a rir descontroladamente.

-Que há de mais em não gostar de lavar louça? – Kagome perguntou, vendo que os dois riam sem motivo. Rin rodou os olhos.

-Nada, são uns imbecis. – a pequena suspirou dando uma cotovelada em cada um.

-Bem, chegamos! – Sango anunciou, parando em frente a uma grande vitrine de vidro negro. Um letreiro gótico piscava os dizeres 'Rock Jidai', enquanto inúmeros pôsteres enfeitavam a fachada da loja.

-Ah! – Kagome apontou um dos The Wolfs. –Vamos! – ela chamou e empurrou a porta. Os outros a seguiram.

Como complemento, o último sucesso da banda era a trilha musical do lugar. Era um espaço grande, completamente cheio de estandes de mais e mais CDs. Inúmeros pôsteres também enfeitavam as paredes internas do local, e, presos em suportes entre os CDs, haviam alguns headphones para se escutar musica de graça. Mais no fundo da loja, pelo menos três grandes araras comportavam camisetas de bandas presas em cabides.

Inuyasha olhou rapidamente o local. Enquanto Kagome e Sango corriam para o balcão, onde uma enorme televisão mostrava o último clipe de sua banda, o hanyou vira pelo menos três garotas com camisetas dos The Wolfs. Sem contar Kagome.

Seus pelos se arrepiaram por estar ali. E se alguém o reconhecesse? Se bem que nem _Kagome_ o reconhecera...

Miroku tocara seu braço. Inuyasha o olhou de volta. Então o amigo apontou três pessoas suspeitas olhando os cabides de roupas de forma desordenada. Estavam os três cobrindo o rosto com enormes óculos escuros e roupas... Esquisitas para eles.

O hanyou gelou quando percebeu que eram seu irmão, Bankotsu, e... _**Kouga?**_

-O que eles estão fazendo aqui?! – ele quase guinchou. Seus olhos foram instintivamente em Kagome. Ela falava animada com Sango e o atendente do balcão, provavelmente sobre eles mesmos.

-Seus amigos são estúpidos ou o que? – Rin resmungou, enganchando o braço no do hanyou. –Dá pra ver muito bem quem são eles! – ela começou a arrastá-lo até a parte de camisetas, onde os outros wolfs estavam.

-Calma, gente! Não deem bandeira desse jeito! – Miroku segurou os dois. –Eles devem estar aqui por algum motivo.

Inuyasha e Rin encararam Miroku. Depois olharam para os wolfs no fundo da loja. Kouga erguera uma camiseta da própria banda e mostrara aos amigos. Bankotsu balançou a mão pedindo para ele esconder aquele negócio. Um garoto que passou perto deles ficou olhando. Inuyasha suspirou.

-Vou falar com eles. – ele soltou o próprio braço de Rin e caminhou até os outros.

**00oo00oo00**

Kagome e Sango conversavam animadas com o atendente sobre The Wolfs. Perguntaram se ele sabia sobre a promoção do meet&greet e se tinha o último CD single. Pechincharam alguns pôsteres enormes que a loja nunca vendia. Sango suspirava sempre que Lord Maru aparecia no clipe. Kagome se atinha mais as partes de Dark Great, mas achava que todos os outros mereciam a devida atenção. Eles eram _ótimos!_

Depois de algum tempo, as duas se dirigiram aos headphones. Miroku também usava um, e Rin segurava alguns CDs enquanto olhava um pôster enorme em uma parede.

-Cadê o Takahashi? – Kagome perguntou. Viu os olhos de Miroku se desviarem para as araras de camisetas. Kagome estreitou os olhos quando o viu falando – nada pacificamente – com três caras... _Suspeitos. _Pelo menos foi o que ela concluiu quando notou que todos usavam óculos escuros e roupas que escondiam seus corpos.

-Ele os conhece? – perguntou Sango.

-Acho que não. – Rin respondeu rápida. Sango deu de ombros e enfiou os fones na cabeça. Kagome só desviara a atenção de Mukuro quando a amiga lhe mostrara animada a música que ouvia.

**00oo000oo00**

_-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo_? – Inuyasha perguntou nada gentil quando se aproximou o suficiente dos três caras disfarçados. Mas deixou seu tom baixo o suficiente para que apenas os três ouvissem. Pessoas olhando camisetas às vezes espiavam as três figuras.

-Bom te rever também, pivete! – Kouga sorriu perverso. –Ficou bem de... _Vermelho_. – ele riu.

-Cale a boca. – Inuyasha grunhiu. Em seguida disse baixinho. –Estou com amigos aqui. Tenho certeza que se eles os vissem saberiam quem são vocês. Ficaram loucos saindo assim na rua?!

-Calma aí, guerreiro! – Bankotsu se defendeu. –Sabemos o que estamos fazendo.

-Então conseguiu arranjar _amigos_, é? – Kouga provocou. Sesshoumaru lhe deu um safanão.

-Quieto, lobo. – em seguida se voltou a Inuyasha. –Você, volte para sua turminha. Não é boa ideia mostrar que nos conhece. – ele alertou em tom ríspido.

Inuyasha bufou.

-O que estão fazendo, afinal? E você não vinha só no fim do mês? – perguntou a Kouga.

-Decidi antecipar. Estamos testando disfarces, pivete. – ele sorriu mostrando os caninos.

-Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru o repreendeu. O hanyou gelou quando o irmão lhe disse seu nome alto. –Saia daqui. – ele completou. O Taishou mais novo cruzou os braços, contrariado.

-Ta bom. – ele grunhiu, começando a se afastar. Retornou quando algo lhe veio à mente. –Só uma coisa, Ayame falou algo sobre recrearmos uma festa de aniversário?

-Ficou louco? – Bankotsu perguntou, passando alguns cabides com camisetas pretas.

-Não que eu saiba. – Sesshoumaru respondeu indiferente. –Não acho que ela nos arranjaria esse tipo de coisa. – ele complementou. –Quer mudar de profissão, é?

-Nada disso. – Inuyasha relaxou os ombros. –É que uma garota falou hoje na escola que os The Wolfs iam tocar na festa dela. Estava me chamando para ir. Mas então, mentira, certo? – quis confirmar.

Kouga limpou a garganta. Os três wolfs o encararam.

-Na verdade, ontem ela me falou sobre isso. – ele começou. Sesshoumaru lhe lançou um olhar gélido.

-Desde quando a gente faz isso? – Bankotsu perguntou incrédulo, largando as camisetas. –Aquela mulher ficou louca, foi?!

-Calma, pessoal. – Kouga ergueu as mãos na defensiva. –Parece que a garota é filha de um executivo aí. Ele vai pagar uma nota pelo show particular...

Inuyasha deixou seu queixo pender, incrédulo. Então era verdade!

-E ela sequer é fã! – ele deixou escapar, um pouco alto demais. As garotas com camisetas dos The Wolfs os olharam de soslaio. –Não acredito nisso.

-Quem paga por um show sem ser fã? – Bankotsu quis saber.

-Um pai que mima uma filha. – Kouga encolheu os ombros.

-E quanto ao show no final do mês? – Sesshoumaru perguntou olhando Kouga.

-Vai ser uma semana antes. – Kouga respondeu.

-Hm. – ele pareceu pensativo. Puxou a touca que escorregava – de novo. Bankotsu encarou Inuyasha.

-Melhor ir com seus amiguinhos, grande guerreiro. – ele o advertiu. Sesshoumaru assentiu e empurrou o irmão. Ele formou um bico enquanto caminhava até Miroku de novo. Parou no meio do caminho. Inuyasha voltou e pegou uma camiseta qualquer. AC/DC. Ótimo.

**00oo00oo00**

Miroku estava ouvindo música nos enormes headphones quando Mukuro chegou ao seu lado lhe empurrando uma camiseta.

-Olha, não é _maneira? _ – ele perguntou um tanto alto, para que Kagome e Sango ouvissem. As duas sequer tiraram os fones. Inuyasha suspirou aliviado. Miroku abaixou o aparelho, mantendo-o preso ao pescoço.

-E aí?

-Estão testando disfarces. – o hanyou rodou os olhos. –É verdade sobre a festa da Kikyou.

-Sério? – Miroku arregalou os olhos. –Mas que louca!

-Louca foi a Ayame de aceitar essa coisa. – Inuyasha bufou. –Mas Kouga disse que o pai dela está mesmo desembolsando uma grana para o show.

-Imagino. Para Ayame aceitar uma coisa dessas, é porque deve mesmo envolver _bufunfa. _– ele fez um gesto de rapper. Inuyasha rodou os olhos de novo. Miroku riu. –Mas mesmo assim, esses caras são loucos de vir num lugar como esse.

-E como. – o outro cruzou os braços.

-Olha lá, aposto que aquelas garotas já estão bem desconfiando deles. – Miroku apontou para as meninas com as camisetas da banda. Os wolfs olhavam distraidamente as camisetas penduraras. Pelo gesticular de suas bocas, Inuyasha presumiu que estivessem discutindo discretamente com Kouga sobre a tal festa de aniversário que teriam que tocar.

Sango tirou os fones quando percebeu Mukuro ao lado de Miroku. Kagome não fez o mesmo.

-E então, Takahashi, o que foi lá ver com aqueles caras? – ela perguntou. Fitou a camiseta nas mãos de Inuyasha.

-Fui só pegar isto aqui. – ele sorriu amarelo estendendo a roupa em frente ao corpo. Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha. Assentiu, mesmo que não achasse que fosse só aquilo.

Afinal, Mukuro parecia... No mínimo conhecer aqueles caras. Mas ela deu de ombros e resolveu deixar para lá.

Ficaram os quatro ouvindo músicas nos headphones. Rin caminhava pela loja com olhar analítico. Seus olhos de vez em quando pousavam nos _caras estranhos_ que ela sabia muito bem quem eram.

E também, nas garotas _wolfmaníacas_ que começaram a segui-los pela loja.

**00oo00oo00**

Os olhos âmbares de Sesshoumaru recaíram sobre um CD que ele há tempos queria comprar. _Metallica. _O primeiro dos primeiros...

Era realmente um achado. Ele abaixou para observar o encarte, rodando a caixinha em seus dedos longos e esguios e lendo a mensagem escrita atrás do mesmo. Kouga estava em algum outro ponto da loja e Bankotsu fora pedir qualquer coisa ao atendente do balcão.

Ele estava sozinho. E não sabia ainda nas consequências que aquilo teria...

Enquanto lia, sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Virou-se minimamente, fitando por trás dos óculos a garota ruiva com camiseta da sua banda. Ela estava atrás de si. Mordia os lábios nervosamente enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de forma _assustadora_.

Sesshoumaru a fitou. Ela o encarou de volta. Continuava parada. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, que se projetou acima do aro enorme dos óculos.

Fios prateados... Ela percebera. Sua face se tornou completamente vermelha, enquanto seus lábios abriram sem seu comando, tamanha incredulidade. Quando Sesshoumaru percebeu, já era tarde demais.

As duas mãos da ruiva voaram em sua touca. E, na mesma rapidez, arrancou-lhe da cabeça, tomando-a para si; enquanto ela e todos ao redor viam as longas madeixas prateadas escorrendo pelas costas do youkai.

Sesshoumaru, pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu _medo_.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – ela gritou histérica, atraindo o que faltava de atenção para que todos na loja olhassem para os dois. O youkai, de vestes suspeitas e enormes óculos escuros, abaixado, com semblante assustado olhando para a garota, que apertava firmemente a touca contra o corpo enquanto pulava, gritava e apontava Sesshoumaru com muita animação. Bankotsu e Kouga foram os primeiros a abandonar tudo que estavam fazendo quando ouviram o grito, como se estivessem sendo pegos em flagrante.

Mas foi só quando a ruiva deixou explícito o que a fizera gritar, que a Rock Jidai se transformou num verdadeiro _campo de guerra._

-É O LORD MARU! – ela anunciou. Foi o suficiente para que Kouga e Bankotsu começassem a tentar escapar rapidamente pela porta de saída da loja.

E a guerra começara. Toda e qualquer pessoa que ainda estivesse dentro da loja, começara imediatamente a se dirigir ao local em que a ruiva ainda gritava. Kagome e Sango perceberam a movimentação e arrancaram os headphones, olhando em direção à gritaria. Quando Sango ouviu o nome do baixista do The Wolfs, seu corpo entrou em choque.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos até seu máximo, quando captou a imagem da cabeça do irmão, sem a touca – que a ruiva arrancara – e com seus longos cabelos prateados escorrendo pelas costas. Seu corpo todo gelou, e Miroku o deu apoio quando o hanyou sentiu que não se aguentaria nas próprias pernas.

Kouga sentiu um agarrão em seu braço; olhou para trás e se deparou com outra garota que acompanhava a ruiva.

-Você é um Wolf também, né?! – ela perguntou extasiada. Kouga fez uma careta e tentou continuar seguindo Bankotsu, mas percebeu que ele fora interceptado pela outra garota que também estava com a ruiva.

Praguejou quando viu a confirmação brotando nos olhos da menina que segurava seu braço. Ela abriu a boca para gritar, ele a tampou com as mãos. A loja já tinha virado uma bagunça, e Sesshoumaru lutava para tentar se libertar da imensidão de fãs que começaram a se aglomerar em torno de si. Segurava firmemente os óculos contra o rosto, quando tudo que mais tentavam fazer era arrancá-lo para ver a tão esperada identidade dos _The Wolfs..._

Viu alguns pares de celulares apontando para Sesshoumaru. Sentiu uma mordida na mão.

-Ouch!

-TEM MAIS AQUI! – a garota gritou. As pessoas ao redor de si começaram a se amontoar e a esticar os braços tentando arrancar-lhe os cabelos, os óculos e as roupas. Kouga espiou Bankotsu. O mesmo acontecia com ele.

Kagome demorou um segundo a mais para cair sua ficha. Mas assim que o fez, correu em direção à bagunça. Arrastou Sango pela mão.

-Ei, cara, o que a gente faz?! Temos que ajudá-los! Se não eles não saem inteiros! – Miroku lamuriou ao ouvido de Inuyasha. O hanyou estava em choque.

-E-eu não sei! Não posso ir lá! – ele gaguejou. Via uma montanha de corpos se jogando sobre seus colegas de banda... Não havia saída para aquele mundaréu de gente!

-Meu Deus! – Miroku arfou quando viu que haviam conseguido derrubar Bankotsu ao chão. Pessoas se apunhalavam se jogando em cima do segundo vocal. Inuyasha já achava estar surdo com tanta gritaria. Viu uma peruca loura voando de mãos em mãos.

Rin apareceu do meio da multidão. Pessoas da rua já entravam na Rock Jidai para ver o que causava tamanha balburdia.

-Inu-kun! – ela gritou. –Já falei com o atendente, ele tá ligando para a polícia! – ela disse, elevando muito o tom de voz para que o hanyou a escutasse.

-Polícia?! – ele repetiu abismado. Não dava pra conter aquilo com policia! Aí sim que eles desmascarariam os The Wolfs!

-Tenho uma ideia! – Rin continuou gritando. –Mas preciso de ajuda! – ela disse apontando para o canto da loja, no teto. Miroku abriu um sorriso quando percebeu o que a menina sugeria.

-Você é um gênio, Rin-chan! – ele a segurou pela cabeça e estalou um beijo em sua testa; antes de começar a pular pessoas para chegar ao alarme de incêndio.

-Ah... – Inuyasha assentiu, quando viu para onde o amigo estava indo.

-Vem, você não pode ficar aqui, Inu-kun! – Rin o gritou de novo, arrastando o hanyou pelas mãos na direção da porta de saída, driblando fãs e curiosos que brotaram na loja para ver os The Wolfs. – Se não você entrará na mesma situação deles! – Rin concluiu, parecendo preocupada. Olhava vez ou outra para trás, na direção dos pontos de aglomeração onde estavam Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu e Kouga. Kagome e Sango se perderam no meio da multidão que tomou a loja.

Miroku, com muito esforço, chegara ao alarme de incêndio. Bateu com força no vidro, que se estilhaçou, e apertou nervoso o grande botão vermelho. Uma sirene soou e os chuveirinhos espalhados pela loja entraram em ação.

E foi no momento de susto pela sirene do alarme, que as pessoas se esqueceram por breves dois segundos a quem estavam assediando. Sesshoumaru deu uma cotovelada na ruiva que iniciara toda aquela bagunça e conseguiu se desvencilhar o suficiente para escapar. Arrastou-se por baixo da multidão e se pôs a correr o mais rápido que podia para fora da loja.

Bankotsu, caído ao chão e com dezenas de pessoas sobre si, não teve a mesma sorte. Foi apenas quando Kouga se livrara e acertara algumas cotoveladas e chutes em alguns que ele conseguiu arrastar o amigo, trôpego, até a saída da loja. Ele, Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru, então, se puseram a correr como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

E, aliás, dependiam.

Alguns minutos depois, uma multidão deixou a loja, correndo e gritando em direção aos três famosos fugitivos. A sirene de polícia soou e logo uma viatura parou em frente a Rock Jidai.

-Nunca... puf... Mais... puf... Eu faço isso! – Bankotsu gritou para os amigos, enquanto corria e ofegava. Quase não sentia suas pernas, perdera sua peruca e rasgara suas roupas, mas, milagrosamente, conseguira recuperar seus óculos e dar uma ou duas bordoadas em celulares que apontavam para seu rosto.

Os três tinham marcas vermelhas em toda extensão de pele a mostra.

Sesshoumaru adquirira um vergão vermelho em parte da bochecha por raspar a armação de seus óculos escuros enquanto tentava segurá-los em frente ao rosto. Seus cabelos estavam um verdadeiro emaranhado de fios, e ele podia sentir alguns pontos doídos na cabeça onde a ruiva maldita tentara arrancar tufos de cabelo. Suas roupas também estavam rasgadas e ele perdera um sapato.

-Definitivamente! – Sesshoumaru grunhiu em acordo com Bankotsu. Corriam, corriam, corriam. E por mais que continuassem naquele ritmo, a multidão atrás de si apenas crescia.

Kouga era o com menos danos. Suas roupas estavam inteiras, embora tivesse perdido também um de seus sapatos, além dos óculos e da peruca. Arrancara um lenço do bolso e prendera no rosto como fazia com a máscara que os The Wolfs usavam.

-Admita agora, lobo, que _grande ideia _você teve! – Bankotsu vociferou. Viraram uma esquina, desviando de transeuntes. Que ficavam mais assustados ainda quando percebiam que os três caras que passavam correndo feito doidos tinham uma multidão em seu encalço.

-Nem vem, foi culpa do Sr Não Uso Peruca ali! – ele gritou de volta.

-Fez diferença usar peruca ou não?! – Sesshoumaru rebateu irritado. –Arrancaram a sua de qualquer forma!

Kouga pigarreou. Suas pernas estavam queimando da corrida. Olhou para trás, embora ainda soubesse que a multidão os seguia apenas pelos gritos que ela ainda ecoava. Praguejou alto.

E agora, como se livrariam daquilo?

**00oo00oo00**


	8. Um dia cheio

**.**

**UMA SKATISTA DIFERENTE**

**.**

**.**

**.Capítulo 8. **

**.**

**Um dia cheio**

**.**

**.**

Afinal, como diabos aquele passeio inocente foi acabar daquela maldita forma? Kouga corria o quanto suas pernas aguentavam, mas, evidentemente, a multidão atrás dos três wolfs só crescia cada vez mais. Os gritos já começavam a se tornar ensurdecedores, e aquilo complicava um pouco a vida de quem precisava correr mais do que as pernas, já que atraía a atenção da população local e congestionava o caminho da corrida deles.

-Caras... ! – Kouga gritou assim que dobraram mais uma esquina. Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu o encararam, na medida do possível.

-Fala! – Bankotsu gritou de volta quando tropeçou num cachorro. O dono do animal os xingou enquanto eles continuavam correndo.

_-Vamos nos separar!_ – o vocalista berrou fazendo gestos com as mãos, bem no momento em que corriam através de um cruzamento e os carros buzinavam. Bankotsu formou uma careta quando não entendeu o que ele dissera. Os gritos lá de trás também eram bem altos.

-O que...? – perguntou com o cenho franzido. Ouviu Sesshoumaru gritar um 'ótimo' e Kouga assentiu. Perdendo o fio da conversa, assim que chegaram à calçada, a única coisa que Bankotsu pode notar foi que Kouga deu um tchauzinho e virou à esquerda, em direção à rua, pulando por cima dos carros como em um filme policial. E Sesshoumaru nem se preocupou em se despedir para virar à direita, ganhando velocidade já que não tinham muitas pessoas naquela calçada. Alguns pares de fãs se dispersaram e seguiram os dois, mas mesmo observando de esguelha, o segundo vocal sabia que aquele tanto de gente não chegava nem perto do que os perseguia desde a Rock Jidai. Arregalando os olhos e engolindo em seco, Bankotsu, no auge de seu desespero, deu uma espiada atrás de si e constatou que pelo menos dois terços dos fãs que ainda os perseguiam continuaram em linha reta, atrás dele. Sacudiu a cabeça enquanto choramingou.

-Valeu, seus babacas! – ele gritou para ninguém em especial, já que seus colegas de banda certamente não podiam ouvi-lo.

Se conformando com seu destino trágico de ser picado em mil pedacinhos para _estar_ com cada fã que ainda corria atrás de si, ele fez uma careta e aguentou a queimação nas pernas, enquanto tentava acelerar o passo sem tropeçar em mais nenhum cachorro. Correu em frente, seguindo o curso da rua principal, passando pelo sinal vermelho de novo e causando uma completa desordem conforme seu exército de histeria o seguia.

**00oo00oo00**

A bagunça pouco a pouco se dispersava na loja de CDs mais famosa do bairro. Uma viatura policial coletava as informações com os atendentes presentes na hora em que as garotas desmascararam os wolfs. Kagome soltou um suspiro encarando a desordem que a multidão deixou para trás na loja. E, nem mesmo em meio àquela bagunça, ela conseguira chegar perto de seus ídolos. Na verdade, conseguira perder um bom chumaço de cabelo quando tentou entrar na disputa, além de receber uma cotovelada dos infernos nas costelas. Aquilo certamente ia ficar roxo.

-Eu não acredito! – Sango ainda retrucava qualquer coisa sobre o ocorrido. Miroku suspirava cada vez que ela falava sobre Lord Maru, encarando a porta escancarada do lugar por onde as celebridades tinham passado. –Eu respirei o mesmo ar que _ele_! Pisei no mesmo chão! Eu não acredito! Nós devíamos estar correndo atrás _deles_ também! Aposto que ainda não foram muito longe!

Miroku revirou os olhos e bufou. Sango continuou matraqueando coisas de tiete. Kagome, por mais que fosse fã da banda, continha aquele tipo de comentário. Sabia que não seria a mesma coisa se fosse Dark Great quem tivesse estado ali há poucos minutos; provavelmente estaria dizendo tantas besteiras quanto Sango.

Mas tinha algo a incomodando desde que a bagunça toda se instalara e os wolfs passaram correndo porta afora.

-Houshi... – ela chamou. Miroku a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. –Onde foram parar Takahashi-san e Rin-chan?

-A-ah...! – ela pode jurar que viu a cor sumindo de seu rosto por alguns meros segundos. –Bem, provavelmente eles foram atrás dos wolfs. Ou se perderam na bagunça. Sei lá. – ele deu de ombros. Focou seus olhos porta afora.

Kagome achou aquilo muito estranho. Tá certo, Mukuro era um 'grande fã' do First segundo Rin... Mas, hm, aquilo ainda estava bem estranho. Mukuro supostamente não desmaiava quando via First Wolf?

**00oo00oo00**

-Chikuso... – Sesshoumaru pragueja quando percebe que, mesmo desviando a atenção de si na hora que se separou dos outros caras da banda, grande parte das garotas ainda o segue. E, caramba, elas gritavam _demais_.

Se obrigando a pensar em alguma coisa para se safar daquela situação, ele corre os olhos pelos arredores. Quase não há transeuntes para aquele lado que ele se pôs a correr. Seus orbes dourados topam com uma entrada bem discreta ao lado de um prédio. É a porta dos fundos de um restaurante...

O baixista toma fôlego de acelera a corrida, deixando algumas fãs bem para trás. Quando chega ao lugar prometedor, dá uma espiada atrás de si. Embora não visse ninguém correndo naquela direção, pode ouvir o barulho que indica que elas estavam perto. Respirando fundo, ele puxa a escada de incêndio do prédio e começa a subir.

De duas uma: ou aquela seria sua salvação, ou seria sua ruína. Isso se as fãs o descobrissem ali em cima e começassem a subir atrás de si. Nesse caso... A única forma de fugir seria ou encarnando o homem aranha e pulando prédios ou se escondendo em algum apartamento que tivesse a janela aberta.

Sesshoumaru subiu sete lances de escada antes de parar para respirar. Ouvia o barulho de gritos, cada vez mais perto, e, embora fosse meio constrangedor, até ele admitia que aquilo o assustava um pouco. Encarou o lugar em que parara. Era, pela sua contagem, algo em torno do quinto andar.

Elas se aproximavam. Ouvia aquilo. Ele sentiu o corpo gelar. Talvez fosse melhor sair dali. Não sabia se tinha fôlego para continuar subindo caso elas o descobrissem.

Respirando rápido, Sesshoumaru se apoiou no beiral da janela daquele andar, fazendo algum barulho com o movimento. Comprimiu-se contra a parede quando os gritos ficaram mais altos. Espiou a rua. Algumas garotas passavam correndo. Umas delas olhavam na direção do beco e seguiam em frente. Haviam alguns rapazes no meio também, embora estivessem em menor quantidade.

-Quem é você? – Sesshoumaru soltou um palavrão, alto demais, quando uma garotinha abriu a janela em que ele estava escorado. Seus olhos foram automaticamente para as pessoas o procurando pelo beco. Pelo menos seis tinham o olhar voltado em sua direção. Não demorou muito para que alguém apontasse e dissesse alguma coisa sobre sua cabeleira prateada.

_Droga_... Ele pensou, sem saber direito o que fazer. Era seu fim. A garotinha, de pele especialmente pálida, tão clara quanto seus cabelos, se apoiou no beiral da janela e olhou para baixo. Algumas pessoas começavam a subir a escada de incêndio.

-Aquelas pessoas estão atrás de você? – ela perguntou indiferente. Sesshoumaru juntou fôlego e se virou para ela.

-Escuta... – ele notou, assim que ela o encarou, o quanto os olhos menina eram _escuros. _Contrastavam e muito com toda aquela palidez. –Preciso entrar aí dentro. – ele disse sem delongas. A garotinha piscou algumas vezes.

-E o que eu tenho com isso? – perguntou indiferente. Sesshoumaru viu que alguns fãs estavam se aproximando. Outros começaram a subir assim que constataram que era mesmo Lord Maru. Ele, por mais impenetrável que fosse, começou a se _desesperar_.

-Eu faço qualquer coisa. – disse tentando parecer indiferente. Como se tivesse qualquer outra opção a não ser se esconder ali. Bem, podia tentar pular prédios como o Homem Aranha... Só que não.

A garotinha esboçou um sorriso.

-Dona Yuki precisa de companhia para o chá. – ela disse de forma sinistra.

Dona quem? Maldição, mais gente iria vê-lo naquele estado? Sesshoumaru deu mais uma olhadela na turma lá em baixo, subindo praticamente a velocidade da luz. É. Era Dona Yuki ou os fãs histéricos tentando arrancar seu cabelo.

-Tá. Tanto faz! – dessa vez seu desespero transpareceu em sua voz. –Anda! Abre! – ele praguejou enquanto a garota escancarava os vidros da janela. Sesshoumaru passou as pernas para dentro e pulou, logo em seguida fechando-a por dentro e puxando as cortinas rosa bebê. Suspirou com algum alívio quando se viu finalmente seguro. Permitiu-se relaxar os ombros.

E, assim que se virou, se deparou com a maior coleção de laços e babados e coisas cor-de-rosa que já vira na vida. Seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente.

-Meu nome é Kanna. – quase deu um pulo quando a garotinha ao seu lado se manifestou. Ela usava um vestidinho Lolita rosa bebê e com mais laços ainda que seu mimoso quarto cor-de-rosa. –E aquela é Dona Yuki. – ela apresentou.

Sesshoumaru correu os olhos na direção que ela apontava. Viu uma mesinha minúscula que comportava um enorme aparelho de chá. Ao redor da mesinha, havia cadeiras coloridas com pelo menos dez bichos de pelúcia sentados. Na ponta da mesa, com a xícara maior, estava uma boneca de porcelana com dourados cachos de cabelo que despontavam de um chamativo chapéu florido.

-Você será nossa companhia para o chá. – ela anunciou _sinistramente_. Encarou Sesshoumaru de cima a baixo. –Por favor, tire os sap... Hm, _o_ sapato. – ela enrugou as sobrancelhas quando viu que ele só estava com um pé de sapato. –E a meia também. – completou quando viu o estado da peça. – Sabe, Dona Yuki não gosta de _porquice_; senhor...?

Sesshoumaru coçou a cabeça. Em que buraco se enfiara? Mesmo assim, fez o que Kanna mandara. Tirou o sapato a as meias e deixou num canto do quarto. Afinal, ele disse mesmo que faria _qualquer coisa... _De qualquer forma era melhor do que... Hm, ser entregue às pessoas lá fora.

-Lord Maru. – ele respondeu, se deixando levar. Kanna o pegou pela mão e conduziu até a mesinha de chá.

-Oh! – ela abriu mais os olhos. –Veja só, Dona Yuki. Temos um _Lorde_ convidado para nosso chá! – ela disse cortês. O baixista suspirou e empurrou os óculos escuros contra o rosto. –Que tal se vestir como um Lorde, Senhor Maru?

O baixista enviesou as sobrancelhas com o comentário da garota, se perguntando o que diabos ela pretendia com aquilo. Seus olhos simplesmente saltaram das órbitas quando mirou a pequena garotinha com um enorme chapéu de babados e algumas presilhas de cabelo nas mãos.

Por alguns momentos, o Taishou mais velho realmente cogitou a hipótese de se lançar aos fãs famintos.

**00oo00oo00**

Kouga conseguira fugir da maioria das fãs, dando uma acelerada na sua corrida. Mas algumas pestes ainda vinham atrás dele. Tudo bem, ele era First Wolf, era bonitão, rico e famoso. Mas poxa, se aquelas garotas o pegassem ele tinha certeza que não seria mais nenhuma daquelas coisas! Primeiro: arrancariam seu cabelo, ele ficaria feio. Depois: suas roupas. Com a aparência e moral acabadas, ele acabaria com seu dinheiro fugindo do país e pagando advogados contra os processos por danos morais que surgiram, isso depois da vergonha que o fizessem passar. Nunca mais seria famoso. Sua vida estaria acabada e ele nunca se recuperaria do trauma de ficar pelado na frente de tantas pessoas – que por sinal também o assediariam. Quem sabe que tipo de coisas elas fariam com ele nu?

Tinham que ter um pouquinho de consciência e pensar por aquele lado também.

Continuou correndo. Pensava onde diabos poderia se enfiar para fugir daquele mundaréu de gente. Embora fosse bem menos do que os perseguiam inicialmente. Por um momento, Kouga teve pena de Bankotsu...

Virando uma esquina, ele ganhou uma boa distancia das fãs. Seus olhos pousaram sobre a fachada de uma agência bancaria, e, por um momento, seu cérebro deu um estalo. Kouga fitou o segurança sisudo que guardava a entrada. Sorrindo, ele deu uma ajeitada no cabelo e afrouxou o lenço sobre o rosto. O segurança podia achar que era um ladrão ou algo do tipo, era melhor se explicar...

Chegou arfando até a agência, recebendo uma medida de cima a baixo por parte do segurança sisudo. Quando foi entrar, parou ao lado dele, recebendo uma carranca. Kouga olhou para trás e viu que ninguém o seguia ainda. Tinha que ser rápido.

-Escuta, camarada. Estou com uns... Pequenos probleminhas. Tem pelo menos umas trinta pessoas vindo nessa direção, e elas não podem me ver. Então... Agradeceria se não deixasse nenhuma entrar aqui.

O segurança arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não disse nada, enquanto encarava Kouga com desdém. O vocalista formou um bico.

-Deve estar se perguntando porque faria isso, né? – ele sorriu amarelo. O segurança continuou com a expressão impassível. –Bem... Porque... Bem... Porque se não fizer, acho que, além do banco ser destruído com o estardalhaço das minhas fãs, certamente o país todo vai lamentar por ter perdido uma estrela em ascensão tão jovem e talentosa... Porque, meu amigo, se elas me pegarem, com certeza não sobra _nada de mim_. – ele completou num tom pouco desesperado. Os argumentos não pareceram convencer muito o segurança. A única coisa que ele fez foi rodar os olhos e murmurar qualquer coisa que Kouga entendeu como um 'entra logo'.

-Valeu aí, camarada! Se quiser um autógrafo do First Wolf para seus filhos ou qualquer coisa assim, é só falar! – ele deu um soquinho no braço do segurança e entrou se esconder, com um sorriso largo por baixo do lenço.

O homem bufou. Jovens estrelas, sempre causando desordem por onde passam...

**00oo00oo00**

Bankotsu não sentia mais suas pernas. Era sério. Elas o venceriam pelo cansaço...

Mas não podia simplesmente se entregar! Fala sério, por mais que estivesse morrendo de cansaço (um show não o _esgotava_ daquela maneira!), seu subconsciente ainda pulsava _medo_ com a ideia de desistir e deixar que elas o pegassem. Não sabia como aquelas pessoas ainda conseguiam continuar gritando. Muito menos correndo. Tinham tanta força de vontade assim? Ele mesmo já estava exausto!

Tinha que achar um jeito de despistar aquelas pessoas. _Tinha_ que achar.

E, como se Deus fosse muito misericordioso, ele achou. O final de tarde já se instalava e logo mais seria o horário de pico nos transportes públicos. E, brilhando lindamente, estava logo a sua frente uma belíssima estação de metrô.

Nunca amou tanto o turbilhão do horário de pico!

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, o astro se enfiou pelas escadas que levavam a um subandar. Pelos gritos, soube que sua perseguição continuaria pelos dutos subterrâneos também. Para economizar tempo, ao invés de descer as escadas como todo mundo, ele deslizou pelo corrimão, assustando boa parte da população japonesa que retornava ao lar. Mais ainda quando aquelas mesmas pessoas, depois de surpreendidas pelo astro rebelde, topavam com um mundaréu de garotas histéricas e barulhentas. Porque, aquela altura, o que mais sobrara atrás do astro foram tietes.

Bankotsu, que já tinha se adiantado em relação às perseguidoras, conseguiu chegar com tempo sobrando até a porta do metrô. Assim que o veículo parou e as portas se abrindo, jorrando mais centenas de pessoas vagões afora, o astro se virou e deu um té-loguinho para as fãs, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Enfiou-se no vagão e só Deus sabia onde ele iria parar.

Embora, pensava ele, se o vocal se livrasse daquela perseguição desesperadora ele já ficaria bem feliz.

**00ooo00oo00**

Os olhos dourados de Inuyasha ainda estavam em alerta, embora àquela hora qualquer vestígio de fãs loucos por The Wolfs já tivesse desaparecido. Já era começo de noite, os postes de luz das ruas começavam a se acenderem. Ele realmente tinha pena dos seus colegas de banda, caso alguma daquelas _garotas_ os pegasse. As garotas eram sempre as piores. De certa forma, foi um alívio acontecer uma perseguição que pulsava histeria e ele não ter sido um dos alvos. Era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Um tempo depois de Rin tê-lo feito se esconder, apenas por precaução, os dois saíram às ruas, caminhando receosamente de volta a casa. De qualquer forma, ainda era a primeira noite de Rin no apartamento dos Taishou.

-Inu-kun. – ele virou seu olhar a ela. –Olha. – ela apontou. Inuyasha seguiu a direção de seu dedo estendido. Deparou-se com a figura de Kouga saindo sorrateiramente de uma agência bancária logo adiante. Ele estava completamente na defensiva.

-Wolf! – Inuyasha o chamou. Rin gargalhou quando o lobo deu um pulo, levando as mãos ao coração.

-Seus pivetes! Querem que eu enfarte?! – ele grunhiu com um semblante carrancudo. Mas logo começou a caminhar ao lado dos dois. –Onde estão indo?

-Para casa. – Inuyasha respondeu.

-Apartamento, na verdade. – Rin corrigiu. Desde que ajudara Inuyasha a se esconder, ela estava bem mais meiga. Nem parecia mais aquele poço de arrogância de sempre.

-Ah, é? Vai deixar a pequena no caminho? – ele perguntou ainda olhando em volta.

-Rin está lá em casa. – Inuyasha respondeu. A garota suspirou quando o vocal arregalou os olhos.

-Lá virou pensão, é? Desse jeito é melhor eu me mudar para o apartamento Taishou também! Se continuar assim vou ficar excluído! – Kouga fez uma careta dramática.

-Não seja um babaca. – Rin retorquiu. –Só estou lá até meu irmão chegar.

-Hm... Ficou no quarto do _Inu_-_kun_? – ele emendou provocativo. Rin o encarou com o olhar estreito. Vingativa, ela formou um semblante inocente e apontou algum lugar atrás do lobo. Inuyasha seguiu o movimento com o olhar, deixando Kouga temeroso.

-Olha lá! Suas fãs te acharam. – Rin emendou, meiga. Kouga arregalou os olhos e olhou em volta, pálido, pronto para botar as pernas para funcionar. Quando não enxergou ninguém suspeito do seu redor, encarou os dois pivetes com um olhar raivoso.

-Toma trouxa. – Inuyasha comentou, rindo. Às vezes, o mau humor de Rin também era bem aproveitável.

**00oo00oo0**

-Não, Senhor Maru. O Poki não gosta de tantos torrões de açúcar.

Sesshoumaru fechou a cara e parou de por açúcar imaginário na xícara de Poki.

-Mas Poki é uma abelha. Ela fabrica mel, deve gostar de coisas doces. – ele argumentou.

-Não tão doces assim, né. – Kanna ralhou. –Quer deixá-la diabética?

Uma veia saltou na testa do Taishou. Até onde desceria seu orgulho para ter que brincar de bonecas com uma pirralha? Santo Deus, ele era um astro do rock japonês. Já tinha perdido tempo demais naquilo.

-Ok, para mim chega. – ele começou a desamarrar o chapéu cheio de babados que Kanna lhe pusera, num suspiro. Aquele negócio tinha muitos laços...

Kanna fez cara feia.

-Isso não é nada bonito de um Lorde se fazer! – ela disse num tom mais alto. –O chá ainda não acabou! – Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos, pegando seus óculos escuros; que Kanna lhe fizera tirar para por o chapéu. No momento em que se pôs de pé, a menina começou a choramingar para que ele ficasse, grudando em sua perna. Sua cabeça mal chegava na cintura de Sesshoumaru.

Paralelo ao choro, ele viu a porta do quarto cor-de-rosa se abrindo. Seus olhos se estreitaram.

-Kanna, mamãe está chamando para o jantar! – uma garota, aparentemente mais velha do que Kanna, entrou. Seus olhos avermelhados se arregalaram quando se fixaram em Sesshoumaru, e ela ficou mais branca do que a irmã, ressaltando seus lábios vermelhos de batom. Tinha os cabelos presos em um coque, e usava roupas de ficar em casa: shorts jeans, meias até os joelhos e...

E uma camiseta dos The Wolfs.

-Kagura-nee-san! Senhor Maru não quer tomar mais chá! Faça-o ficar! – Kanna choramingou apontando Sesshoumaru. Kagura pareceu petrificada encarando o baixista, com os olhos arregalados e os lábios entreabertos.

Afinal, não era todo dia que Lord Maru brincava de bonecas com sua irmã mais nova em segredo. Kagura mal acreditava nos próprios olhos, talvez aquilo fosse uma pegadinha ou algo assim.

Foi tudo em questão de segundos: Kagura soltou o grito mais agudo da historia; Kanna arregalou os olhos e começou a chorar largando a perna do baixista; e, Sesshoumaru, quase ninja, tacou os óculos escuros no rosto, abriu os vidros e pulou janela afora.

Desceu mais rápido do que subiu as escadas de incêndio, nem se importando se alguém na rua iria reconhecê-lo. Ainda ouviu, enquanto começava a correr, Kagura gritando seu nome artístico em meio a um choro histérico, debruçada na janela.

A única coisa que ele tratou de fazer foi de correr mais rápido. Aquele dia foi épico. Queria o quanto antes chegar em casa, tomar um banho e dormir. Mais tarde pensaria em como mataria Kouga por colocá-lo em situações tão constrangedoras em apenas _um dia. _

**00oo00oo00**

Kagome sorriu quando viu o portão de sua casa, iluminado apenas pelos postes de luz da rua. Virou-se para suas companhias.

-Obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui. – ela agradeceu. Sango estava com um semblante carrancudo, mas sabia que não era por tê-la acompanhado até ali. Tinha mais a ver com _um outro_ _alguém_ tê-las acompanhado até ali. E ao fato de que agora que Kagome estaria em casa, esse _alguém _certamente ficaria sozinho com Sango até chegarem a casa _dela._

Mas é claro, isso só se devia ao fato de Miroku ser um perfeito cavalheiro. Nada tinha a ver com o verdadeiro abismo que o rapaz cultivava por ela desde o fundamental I.

-Imagina, Kagomezinha. Como _homem_ tenho o dever de não deixar garotas irem para casa _sozinhas_ a essa hora... Pense o quanto pode ser perigoso... Não, não. Definitivamente não posso deixá-las! – ele disse lisonjeiro. Sango revirou os olhos. Kagome riu amarelo.

-Certo... Então vai acompanhar Sango também? – ela perguntou esperançosa. Viu o queixo da amiga cair, mantendo sua boca aberta.

_-Traidora!_ – ela sibilou, lançando um olhar estreito a skatista. Kagome encolheu os ombros com um semblante sapeca.

-Com prazer! – os olhos de Miroku de repente ficaram muito abertos e expressivos. Sango bufou cruzando os braços. –Claro que acompanho. – ele repetiu.

-Não vá tentar nenhuma gracinha, se não acabo com sua raça. – Sango disse o olhando de esguelha.

-Não senhorita. – Miroku bateu continência. Kagome riu.

-Tudo bem... – ela chamou a atenção dos dois. –Hoje foi um dia cheio. Agradeço mais uma vez por me trazerem até aqui!

Sango fez um gesto como quem dizia que aquilo não importava.

-Nem digo que concordo com relação ao dia de hoje. – ela resmungou. –Teria sido _cheio _se você tivesse me deixado correr atrás do Lord Maru. – Sango lançou outro olhar estreito à skatista. – Mas tudo bem. Se na próxima vez virmos Dark Great vou te amarrar ao primeiro pé de mesa que eu vir. – emendou com um sorriso malévolo. Kagome rodou os olhos azuis.

-Boa noite, minna-san.

-Boa noite, Kagome-chan. –Miroku respondeu cordialmente. Sango apenas acenou.

E, entrando pela porta da frente, Kagome deu uma última espiada nos amigos indo embora. Tampouco haviam se distanciado; Sango já gesticulava, apontando-lhe o dedo e resmungando alguma coisa. Miroku se defendia abanando as mãos num sinal de inocência. A skatista não pode conter um sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

**00oo00oo00**

Inuyasha já havia arrancado há muito a peruca vermelha, que coçava como o diabo, e lançado-a em qualquer canto do quarto de Sesshoumaru. Havia arrastado um _futon_ para lá também e se assegurado de que nenhuma meia ou cueca ficasse a vista em _seu_ quarto, onde Rin passaria a noite. Se ela achasse algo desse tipo, certamente iria fazer questão de anunciar a Inuyasha de maneira completamente constrangedora.

Por falar em Rin, Inuyasha apostava todas as suas fichas de que a pequena garota só tivesse se disponibilizado para fazer o jantar daquela noite por estar minimamente comovida com o que acontecera aos caras _hoje_. Era de se esperar que, quando Sesshoumaru chegasse em casa, a última coisa que ele iria querer fazer era se enfiar na cozinha.

Fora que Bankotsu também ainda não havia voltado. Ninguém tinha ideia de onde ele tinha se enfiado. Kouga alimentava a hipótese de que ele tivesse sido tragado pelas fãs e agora estivesse acorrentado no porão da casa de alguma garota alienada servindo de escravo sexual. Dizia que as chances daquilo acontecer eram bem grandes, tendo em vista que ele ficara no foco da multidão perseguidora quando os três se separaram.

Rin, é claro, o mandara calar a boca. Como retruco digno, Kouga simplesmente a mandava fazer o jantar mais rápido que ele estava com fome depois de correr tudo que correra hoje. Talvez já estivesse pronto para entrar para alguma olimpíada ou algo do tipo.

-Acho que nós devíamos ter pedido uma pizza. – ele comentou se espichando no sofá. Rin chegou por trás do lobo com um olhar assassino e o empurrou uma cumbuca cheia de arroz. Ele olhou assustado para o recipiente. –Isso é o jantar? Onde está a carne, pirralha?

-Se está com tanta fome assim, se entupa de arroz. – ela vociferou. –O jantar ainda vai demorar. – sentenciou marchando de volta à cozinha. Kouga revirou os olhos e começou a comer. Inuyasha suspirou olhando para a porta. Quando seu irmão voltaria? E Bankotsu? E se a teoria de Kouga fosse verdade?

Bem, não parecia ser tão ruim assim servir de escravo sexual de alguém. A não ser que esse alguém fosse louco. Ou muito feio. Ou fosse chegado num sadomasoquismo. Inuyasha encolheu os ombros quando um arrepio lhe percorreu a coluna. Talvez estivesse passando muito tempo com Bankotsu. Sua mente já processava os mesmos comentários bestas que o segundo vocal costumava fazer.

-Inu-kun! – ouviu Rin berrar da cozinha.

-Hmmmmm, _Inu-kun!_ – Kouga provocou rindo. Inuyasha lhe mostrou a língua. O lobo só começou a gargalhar.

Quando chegou a cozinha, viu Rin sentada a mesa já jantando. Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você não tinha falado que ia demorar? – ele perguntou se direcionando ao fogão. Rin meneou a cabeça.

-É só pra deixar aquele lobo estúpido com fome. – ela enfiou um bocado de arroz com os hashis na boca. Mastigando, ela ainda reclamava. –É melhor comer bastante enquanto ele não perceber que está pronto. Depois você não vai conseguir chegar mais perto da comida.

Era uma observação importante. Mesmo que a ser feita com alguns arrozes pulando da boca de Rin enquanto ela mastigava furiosamente.

-Melhor separar para Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru então... – Inuyasha comentou mais consigo mesmo, separando em uma tigela parte do jantar. Rin o observou, mastigando. O hanyou separou boa parte da carne refogada em molho shoyu numa tigela azul. Depois, tampou-a e colocou no canto da pia, envolta num guardanapo.

-O que te motiva a fazer tudo isso? – Rin perguntou depois de um tempo, quando o hanyou já tinha separado as porções do irmão e do amigo e montado seu próprio prato, sentando-se junto a Rin na mesa.

-Tudo isso o que? – ele perguntou abrindo uma lata de chá gelado. Ela gesticulou balançando os hashis.

-Você sabe. Se matricular sob um pseudônimo numa escola normal... Estudar com os pobres mortais não-guitarristas-famosos. – ela deu de ombros. –Se eu tivesse a chance, não pisava naquela escola nunca mais.

Inuyasha encarou o próprio prato.

-Bem... – ele murmurou, sentindo o rosto esquentando lentamente.

Era claro que grande parte daquele motivo era Kagome. Ele sabia disso. E concordava que... Tá, embora gostasse mesmo de Kagome, talvez devesse uma parcela de culpa por tudo aquilo ao seu lado _mau perdedor_.

Queria que ela gostasse dele. De verdade. Queria que ela o conhecesse _de verdade_. Sem os mesmos impedimentos que existiram quando ela 'conheceu' _Inuyasha Taishou_. Agora não eram mais crianças brincando de _odiar. _Embora ele já não fosse assim três anos atrás...

-Bem... – repetiu. –Talvez eu sentisse falta de viver como alguém normal. – ele encolheu os ombros. –Sabe como é. Sem toda essa pressão de 'astro do rock emergente na mídia'. O estúdio bota bastante pressão na gente. Quero dizer, quanto às músicas. Pode parecer legal num primeiro momento _'viver da música',_ mas a verdade é que se você não tiver punho e souber conduzir suas opiniões, você vira uma simples marionete feita para gerar dinheiro, por parte da gravadora. Eu... Estava um pouco cansado disso tudo.

Rin assentiu; continuou quieta, remexendo sua comida. Inuyasha começou a comer também. Seus olhos se estalaram quando provou o primeiro bocado. Rin o encarou, preocupada, enquanto o hanyou balançava as mãos na direção da própria boca.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou já se levantando para pegar água ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Inuyasha engoliu a comida e balançou a cabeça.

-Isso está uma delicia! – ele comentou, talvez um pouco alto. Rin expirou o ar com raiva, enquanto sua postura murchava.

-Seu idiota! Achei que fosse algo sério! – ela rodou os olhos, sentando-se novamente.

-É sério, Rin-chan! – Inuyasha a chamou da mesma forma que há três anos. –Isso aqui está muito bom! O que você quer para substituir o nii-san na cozinha? Pelo menos enquanto você vai ficar por aqui? Te dou qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa! – ele propôs, afobado. Rin coçou a cabeça, entortando os lábios.

-Aquele idiota cozinha tão mau assim, é...? – ela cruzou os braços. –Isso é só carne refogada. Qualquer um sabe fazer. – Rin disse prepotente.

-Definitivamente a carne do Sesshoumaru não fica como a sua! – Inuyasha exasperou, mandando ver comida para dentro. Rin não conseguiu conter um sorriso bobo ao vê-lo comendo com tanto gosto. Apoiou o rosto numa palma e fitou Inuyasha.

Definitivamente se acostumaria com a presença dos wolfs caso Naraku-nii-chan deixasse que ela viajasse com eles...

-Hmmmm, depois vocês reclamam quando eu faço insinuações, né? – Kouga apareceu na porta da cozinha, observando enquanto Inuyasha comia e Rin o fitava com expressão sonhadora. Tinha a tigela de arroz, que ela lhe dera, vazia numa das mãos. Sua expressão mudou quando ele sentiu o cheiro da carne refogada. –Ei, o que é isso? Estão comendo sem mim?! Seus mortos de fome!

E, ainda reclamando, ele foi até o fogão e pegou a panela de carne.

-E comeram tudo, ainda! Mas que filhos da mãe! – reclamou virando o que sobrara na cumbuca vazia. Inuyasha e Rin riram com a cena. Kouga pegou mais três colheres da panela de arroz e tacou em seu recipiente. Foi resmungando de volta a sala e se aconchegou novamente no sofá para desfrutar de seu jantar.

Inuyasha deu uma piscadinha cúmplice para a pequena Kagewaki.

-Ainda bem que eu separei o dos dois. – ele comentou.

-É! – Rin concordou ainda rindo. Inuyasha sugeriu que pegassem seus pratos e fossem acompanhar o lobo. Ela concordou. Quando passaram pela porta para ir à sala, Inuyasha quase derrubou tudo que tinha em mãos com o susto que tomou quando a porta se abriu.

E dela surgiu seu irmão, agora completamente descalço, um pouco sujo e com dezenas de presilhinhas infantis presas em seu cabelo prateado. A primeira a reagir a tal cena foi Rin, que se encurvou e gargalhou com vontade; chamando a atenção de Kouga. Quando o lobo se virou e viu a figura do baixista, seus olhos azuis se arregalaram e ele até abriu a boca para tentar dizer algo, mas as palavras não saíram. O que quebrou o som das gargalhadas de Rin foi Inuyasha, um tanto incrédulo, realmente se perguntando se a teoria de Kouga não tinha lá sua veracidade...

-Onde diabos você se escondeu para voltar com essas coisas no cabelo? – ele perguntou arregalando os olhos. –Alguma fã te pegou? MEU DEUS! – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

Sesshoumaru ignorou as perguntas e foi direto até o próprio quarto, marchando, com um semblante nem um pouco alegre. Rin continuou rindo.

**00oo00oo00**

A última coisa que Kagome conseguia fazer era dormir. Muita coisa passava pela sua cabeça para que ela conseguisse descansar. Se virando a cada três minutos na cama, ela desistiu, por fim. Levantou-se e foi para o computador.

Pipocavam fotos e outras coisas na internet sobre o ocorrido do dia. Fãs de lugares mais distantes da capital se lamentavam por não ter podido estar no lugar na hora em que os descobriram. Começavam a se levantar teorias do que os wolfs estariam fazendo em Tóquio. Algumas fãs sugeriram o show no final do mês, outras, que estariam gravando alguma entrevista ou coisa do tipo. De qualquer forma, Kagome achou melhor esperar a própria manifestação deles sobre o ocorrido... Tinha certeza que Second Crash postaria algo no blog sobre isso.

Kagome começou a procurar vídeos amadores de quem ficou mais perto dos astros. Encontrou alguns de uma garota que conseguira arrancar a peruca de First Wolf. No vídeo, por pouco ela não consegue um close de seu rosto.

Uma outra conseguiu chegar mais perto. Quando estava quase em cima de Second Crash, a câmera recebe um impacto e cai no chão. No momento seguinte, tudo que se pode ver é First correndo e puxando o segundo vocal pelo braço. A garota se vira para a confusão ao seu lado, focando a porta da Rock Jidai. Não havia nada de muito especial por ali. Apenas mais confusão e pessoas correndo. De repente, Lord Maru passa correndo porta afora, atropelando alguns transeuntes; logo sendo seguido por Second Crash e First Wolf.

Depois disso, a skatista acha um outro vídeo gravado de outro ângulo, do lado oposto ao que ela e seus amigos estavam, bem de frente. Quando a confusão começa, o dono da câmera parece cair e a câmera se desvia, parando em um grupo de pessoas. Kagome pouco se importaria com o fato se não tivesse visto algo... _Curioso_ naquele grupo de pessoas.

Era ela e seus amigos. Reconhecera Mukuro pelos cabelos chamativos.

Olhando atentamente, ela percebe o exato momento em que a notícia de que os wolfs estavam no local chega a ela e Sango. Ela se vê agindo histericamente enquanto Sango parece entrar em choque. Algum tempo depois, ela arrasta a amiga para a bagunça e Miroku e Mukuro ficam lá parados. Mukuro está com um semblante bem estranho, de preocupação. Rin chega gritando qualquer coisa que Kagome não pode ouvir, por causa dos gritos. Miroku parece concordar com ela e Mukuro ainda não sabe o que fazer. Kagome enviesa as sobrancelhas esperando para ver o que vai acontecer.

E seus olhos se arregalam com o que vê em seguida. Mukuro gesticula, Rin grita algo e aponta para o alto, os dois rapazes ao seu lado seguindo a mesma direção com o olhar. Miroku estala um beijo em Rin e ela nem liga. Ele vai para a direção que ela apontou. Rin, depois disso, fala qualquer coisa para Mukuro e o pega pelo braço, o puxando para fora do lugar. Pouco depois disso, o alarme de incêndio soa e o dono da câmera é atropelado por umas dezenas de fãs gritantes; a imagem ainda pega parte dos wolfs correndo porta afora.

Inquieta, Kagome fica ainda mais pensativa com as imagens que vira. Porque diabos Mukuro e Rin saíram antes dos wolfs? E foram eles quem ligaram o alarme de incêndio?

Afinal, porque Rin parecia saber tanto sobre Takahashi Mukuro?

**00oo00oo00**

Todos estavam unidos na sala quando a porta do apartamento se abre, de repente, pela segunda vez na noite. Dela, um Bankotsu exausto chega se arrastando. Ele lança olhares raivosos na direção de certo lobo jogado no sofá. Os outros simplesmente esperam para ver.

-Você! – aponta. Kouga sequer desvia a atenção da TV ligada. –Maldito! Quase fui parar em _Shibuya_ por causa da sua belíssima ideia!

-Shibuya? – ecoa Sesshoumaru, com os olhos ligeiramente abertos.

-Quer que eu acredite que você correu tanto assim? – Kouga caçoa. Inuyasha encara Bankotsu. Ele bufa e se joga no sofá, ao lado de Rin. Ela retruca e se levanta.

-Fugi delas pelo metrô. – ele confessa num suspiro. –Acontece que não tinha ideia de para onde ia aquela merda! – Bankotsu continuou reclamando. Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos e apontou o controle remoto para a televisão, mudando de canal. Kouga reclamou. –Afinal, onde vocês se enfiaram? – o segundo vocal perguntou, ligeiramente curioso com o fato de que seus colegas tivessem chegado ao apartamento antes dele.

-Com certeza não fomos a Shibuya. – Kouga continuou alfinetando. –Eu me escondi numa agência bancária. – completou pomposo.

-E Sesshou-chan? – Bankotsu se voltou ao baixista. Ele grunhiu e se encolheu no sofá, piorando a carranca.

-Não quis dizer. – Kouga explicou, encarando o dono dos cabelos prateados que escorriam pelo apoio do sofá. –Mas ele deve ter se divertido bastante, já que voltou cheio de cacarecos no cabelo. – completou segurando o riso. Os olhos de Bankotsu se espicharam um pouco.

-Como é? – ele repetiu.

-Calem a boca. – Sesshoumaru grunhiu. Kouga começou a gargalhar. Bankotsu ficou sem entender. Inuyasha se levantou do tapete felpudo que ficava entre os sofás, no meio da sala, caminhando até a cozinha e apanhando uma garrafa de água na geladeira.

-Bankotsu. – ele chamou. –Tem comida na cumbuca pra você. A Rin quem fez.

-Ah! Serio que tinha mais? – Kouga reclamou espichando o olhar até o hanyou.

-Tira o olho, lobo morto de fome! – o segundo vocal retrucou se levantando do sofá e indo até a cozinha.

Deixando que os colegas de banda se entendessem com o que sobrara do jantar, Inuyasha decidiu que já era hora de dormir. Caminhou até o banheiro, se deparando com Rin escovando os dentes. Deu boa noite a amiga e se arrastou até o _futon_ no quarto do irmão.

Se deitou ainda ouvindo a arruaça de Kouga e Bankotsu brigando pela comida. Já era bem tarde... Só Deus sabe que horas três astros do rock poderiam decidir que era hora de dormir. Por hora, Inuyasha se considerava um adolescente normal, que teria aula cedo no outro dia, portanto, para se manter acordado durante as aulas, era essencial que ele tivesse uma boa noite de sono.

Por hora, não era mais Dark Great, o guitarrista dos The Wolfs. Era apenas... Mukuro Takahashi. E aquele tinha sido um dia cheio. Seu último pensamento antes de mergulhar no mundo dos sonhos envolveu uma bela skatista de olhos azuis...


	9. Onii-san

**.**

**UMA SKATISTA DIFERENTE**

**.**

**.**

**.Capítulo 9. **

**.**

**Onii-san**

**.**

**.**

Não dava nem para tentar conter os boatos e comentários sobre o ocorrido na Rock Jidai no dia anterior: eles simplesmente corriam pelos corredores do Hitomiko School, se espalhando como um _câncer_. Estavam sempre lá: nos intervalos, aos cochichos nas aulas, nos bilhetinhos entre amigas. Mesmo não sendo um leitor de mentes, dava pra saber qual era o assunto até entre os não fãs presentes no colégio; apenas pelo fato de que a Rock Jidai ficava a poucos quarteirões da escola e os The Wolfs eram uma banda em ascensão, popularmente conhecida por todo o Japão.

Era de se esperar que algo como a chance de descobrir as _identidades_ _secretas_ dos integrantes virasse mesmo o assunto no dia seguinte. A pergunta 'quem na verdade eram os The Wolfs' nunca manteve qualquer população adolescente tão afoita quanto naquele dia.

E, é claro, também era bem compreensivo que, caso você simplesmente fosse um desses astros se escondendo sob um pseudônimo, ter que se enfiar num meio social – que, bem, estava simplesmente _recheado_ com esses adolescentes afoitos após um dia de escândalo; não parecesse lá a situação mais convidativa do mundo. Enquanto todos no Hitomiko School se perguntavam 'quem são os The Wolfs?', Inuyasha Taishou, vulgo Mukuro Takahashi, só rezava para que ninguém resolvesse desconfiar logo _dele._

E, concordemos, dadas as circunstâncias, não era a toa que Inuyasha estava preocupado em ser reconhecido. Era só comparar o estrago que _três garotas_ fizeram à três wolfs no dia anterior. Imaginem o que não aconteceria caso toda a população _do colégio _resolvesse correr atrás de Dark Great? Aí sim a situação seria _realmente_ catastrófica.

Embora Miroku dissesse a todo momento que aquilo era besteira da parte de Inuyasha. Quer dizer, sequer _ele _havia reconhecido o _melhor amigo_ no primeiro dia de aula! Como algum aluno daquela escola simplesmente viraria para Mukuro e diria: ei, você não é Dark Great disfarçado?

Aquilo era ridículo.

Mas o hanyou ainda se sentia temeroso com tantas pessoas falando em sua banda de modo tão explicito por aí. Por isso evitava, naquela manhã, contato visual muito explicito com qualquer pessoa que visse no corredor, enquanto caminhava até sua sala de aula. Entrou no recinto logo após Miroku, e não entendeu porque o amigo parou de repente. Só entendeu assim que seus olhos chegaram ao lado leste da sala, onde geralmente ficava seu lugar, logo atrás de Kagome.

Sango, com a skatista a tiracolo, agia como uma verdadeira obcecada relatando a uma roda de pelo menos quinze garotas _como ela esteve no lugar na hora do Grande Acontecimento._

-E, é claro, eu vi Lord Maru. – ela finalizou com a voz enfática. –Num momento, estava eu e Kagome na Rock Jidai ouvindo música, no outro, nós ouvimos gritos e quando olhamos para o lado, lá estavam: Lord Maru, Second Crash e First Wolf, engalfinhados de gente ao redor deles. Destruíram perucas e arrancaram até os sapatos deles!

Inuyasha ouviu exclamações da roda de pessoas. Encarou Kagome, que parecia bem envergonhada com aquela situação e atenção toda. Não era para menos, Sango parecia uma maluca relatando uma abdução _alienígena_, pelo jeito que ela falava, mesmo que o assunto realmente interessasse para a maioria das garotas por ali. Pelo que Inuyasha compreendera daquele dia afobado na escola, dizer que conseguiu _ver_ os wolfs na Rock Jidai no dia anterior, com todo o _furdúncio_ que acontecera após aquilo, era quase como dizer que ETs desceram a nave-mãe no seu quintal e entraram para tomar um chá.

Chegando ao ponto em comum entre as comparações: mesmo que você _jurasse _ser verdade, _alguém _iria apontar o dedo na sua cara dizendo que _duvidava. _

E foi o que aconteceu. Balançando as pernas cruzadas, e com olhar claramente duvidoso lançado na direção de Sango, Kagura Kaze, do nono B, lançou sua arma:

-Ah, é? – ela disse atraindo a atenção do grupo. –E o que vocês diriam se eu contasse que, Lord Maru, no auge de seu desespero, subiu a escada de incêndio do meu prédio para se esconder e aceitou brincar de boneca com a minha irmã mais nova apenas para fugir dos maníacos que ainda o perseguiam?

Silêncio sepulcral. Pares de olhos arregalados se voltaram na direção de Kagura. Inuyasha até que tentou, mas sentiu o riso crescendo em seu estômago. Então foi assim que Sesshoumaru conseguiu todas aquelas presilhinhas de cabelo? Seu irmão devia estar realmente _desesperado _para aceitar algo desse tipo_. _De qualquer forma, definitivamente iria contar aos outros caras da banda como Sesshoumaru tinha se safado da perseguição. Ah, se ia!

-E – ela continuou. –Se eu dissesse que eu _vi o rosto dele_? _**Inteiro**__? _– a jovem disse erguendo as sobrancelhas, ainda esperando a reação das pessoas ao seu redor.

-Calma lá! – Sango se exaltou, já que ninguém se voluntariou a contradizer aquela blasfêmia. –Está dizendo que _sabe _quem é Lord Maru? Que ele simplesmente mostrou a cara pra você e fim? Quer que acreditemos nisso?!

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos. Trocou olhares com Miroku, que estava com o olhar igualmente arregalado. Ainda estavam no canto da sala, observando a orda de garotas 'conversando'. Ao invés de se sentir acuada com o confronto tão direto, Kagura permaneceu até que bem tranquila; dada à informação que ela tentava passar. Pelo contrário, até conseguiu um bom argumento para confrontar Sango de volta. Eis o que ela soltou:

-E você? – ela disse com um tom ácido. Sango não captou a ideia da réplica de primeira, assim como aparentemente ninguém do grupinho ao seu redor. Kagura continuou: - Quer que simplesmente engulamos que você e sua amiguinha _cdf_ estiveram no lá na Rock Jidai só porque os The Wolfs estiveram lá, ao invés de estarem na biblioteca estudando como fazem _todos os dias_?! Eu tenho a _prova_ de que Lord Maru esteve no meu apartamento: tenho os sapatos e as meias guardados!

-Os sapatos e as meias podem ser de qualquer um! – Sango quase gritou, enfurecida pelo tom de Kagura. Kagome, com uma careta, segurou o braço da amiga antes que ela resolvesse partir para cima da outra. Sabia como Sango era quando ficava nervosa. À medida que a skatista se moveu para segurar a amiga, seus olhos azuis passaram rapidamente pela sala ainda quase vazia. E seu raciocínio foi mais rápido ainda quando ela avistou no dono dos cabelos vermelhos, parado próximo a porta de entrada da sala, a solução daquele dilema todo. Kagome ergueu as sobrancelhas, e disse, no tom mais alto que conseguiu:

-Takahashi e Miroku estavam com a gente! Eles quem acionaram o alarme de incêndio! – ela apontou por sobre a roda de pessoas para a direção de Inuyasha e seu melhor amigo. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente quando, em conjunto, todas aquelas cabecinhas curiosas se voltaram na direção dos dois. Sem escolha, ambos caminharam para o meio de tudo aquilo, logo ao lado de Sango e da skatista.

Como se esperassem por uma manifestação, Inuyasha achou melhor dizer algo àquele monte de alunas curiosas.

-É... Verdade. – ele confirmou com um sorriso amarelo, não muito crente de que sua afirmação convencesse a todas aquelas garotas. Entretanto, quando Sango lançou um olhar azedo na direção de Kagura, Inuyasha concluiu que aquilo havia bastado. Talvez fosse mais crível um rapaz afirmando que esteve no meio de um furacão de fãs doidões do que uma fã obcecada tentando fazer o mesmo. Kagura estreitou os olhos vermelhos.

-Meu relato também é. – resmungou. –Podem procurar na internet a garota que conseguiu pegar um dos sapatos do Lord Maru, ela dedicou um _post inteiro_ no blog dela para falar e mostrar suas provas. Eu trago no dia seguinte o outro pé do mesmo sapato!

-Pois traga, então. – Sango provocou.

-E vou trazer mesmo! – Kagura se curvou, correspondendo à provocação, numa pose intimidadora na direção de Sango. –E vou fazer também, hoje à tarde, um esboço do rosto dele! Da maneira que_ eu vi!_

-Ah, tá. Aproveita e traz a cédula de identidade e o telefone do Lord Maru de uma vez. – Sango rodou os olhos, ácida. Kagura inflou as narinas, respirando rápido e com _raiva._

As duas ficaram trocando faíscas por alguns momentos, enquanto todas as outras ao redor assistiam. Foi Miroku quem decidiu dispersar aquela garotada toda, até porque, logo o sinal da primeira aula soaria. E pela maneira que Kagura ficara brava por duvidarem dela, ele também temia um pouco pela integridade física de sua querida Sangozinha.

-Ok, ok, meninas, acho que esse assunto se encerrou. – ele disse tentando fazer com que o clima tenso se amenizasse. Algumas garotas começaram a se levantar e ir para suas salas, outras continuaram ali, para ver no que ia dar o confronto das duas garotas.

Mas, a única coisa que Miroku conseguiu por parte das duas encrenqueiras foi dois pares de olhares raivosos virados na sua direção e na de Mukuro. Sabe-se lá por qual razão, Inuyasha se sentiu realmente desconfortável quando os olhos vermelhos de Kagura se demoraram em seu rosto. Viu a expressão dela mudando. A incompreensão transformava sua careta intimidadora em algo mais surpreso.

Seu coração quase parou quando ela finalmente soltou seu veredicto.

-Sabe, você se parece bastante com Lord Maru... – ela comentou, mais para si mesma, franzindo as sobrancelhas perfeitas – embora o hanyou estivesse ciente de que todas ali ao redor puderam ouvir as palavras da garota. Inuyasha viu, agora além dos de Kagura, dezenas de pares de olhos se focando em si. Inclusive os de estranhamento vindos de Sango e... E de Kagome.

Naquele momento, embora não fosse oficialmente adepto de uma religião, ele realmente começou a _rezar_.

-HÁ! Tanto quanto Miroku tem a cara do Elvis Presley. – uma voz feminina e aguda, porém carregada com força total de sarcasmo, ricocheteou pelos ouvidos apurados do hanyou, soando como a verdadeira salvação em forma de som. Inuyasha olhou para o seu lado e, entre Miroku e ele, a pequena Rin segurava um caderno e encarava as pessoas reunidas ali com bastante indiferença. Teve quase vontade de abraça-la. Embora fosse _pequena, _sua pose corporal desafiava qualquer uma ali a duvidar de seu argumento. E, como sempre, Rin conseguiu o sucesso quando apenas o silencio foi dado como resposta a seu comentário ácido.

Ignorando as garotas que começavam a se dissipar, finalmente, para suas respectivas salas; Rin, ainda sob o olhar atento de pelo menos três garotas (Kagome, Sango e Kagura) se virou para o cara de cabelos vermelhos ali presente sem a menor preocupação. Empurrou-lhe nada amigavelmente o caderno que segurava, contra o peito do hanyou.

-Isso provavelmente lhe pertence. Se aparecer de novo no meio do meu material, - ela ameaçou, num tom nada agradável. –Vou postar tudo na internet. – completou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Inuyasha sentiu a cor fugindo de seu rosto. Depois de ter esclarecido as coisas, a pequena Kagewaki simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora. Alerta à curiosidade de pelo menos três pessoas, Inuyasha se viu preso na situação seguinte: Kagura, Kagome e Sango, e talvez até Miroku, esperando, ainda que sem qualquer direito, pela explicação que o hanyou daria pela pequena cena estrelada por Kagewaki Rin.

Ele, apertando o caderno preto contra o peito e soltando mais um sorriso amarelo, apenas disfarçou:

-É... Só meu caderno de japonês. – e, dito isso, viu Kagura e Sango revirando os olhos. Kagome enrugou as sobrancelhas, mas desviou o olhar assim que viu que o aluno novo a encarava.

Apertando ainda mais o caderno contra o corpo, como se qualquer uma daquelas garotas simplesmente fosse tentar assaltá-lo ao menor descuido, o hanyou se perguntou o que elas fariam caso soubessem que as possíveis músicas para o próximo álbum dos The Wolfs se encontravam ainda rabiscadas em sua letra corrida nas folhas daquele caderno...

O caderno que Dark Great anotava seus _insights_ musicais.

**00oo00oo00**

A claridade do começo de dia incomodava um pouco os olhos dourados do hanyou, mas mesmo assim nada podia ser melhor que aquele lugar para desfrutar dos lanches do intervalo. Inuyasha mastigava um bolinho de arroz, enquanto relatava a Miroku o que realmente aconteceu a seus amigos no dia anterior. Estavam novamente no terraço da escola, onde quase ninguém ia na hora do intervalo.

E Rin estava com eles.

-Bankotsu chegou em casa dizendo que quase foi parar em Shibuya. – comentava o hanyou, enquanto Miroku arregalava os olhos violeta.

-Shibuya?! – repetiu um tanto incrédulo. Rin rodou os olhos, beliscando seu lanche com os hashis.

-Ele não foi correndo até lá, idiota. – ela comentou, ácida.

-Ah tá. – Miroku murchou sua postura. Encarou o amigo. –Então como ele chegou lá?

-Ele se escondeu numa linha de metrô. Simplesmente se enfiou no primeiro buraco que achou. – Inuyasha deu mais uma mordida em seu bolinho de arroz. Rin ecoou seu próprio 'idiota' de antes. Miroku assentiu, de forma exagerada, finalmente entendendo.

-Há! Que trouxa! – ele disse rindo. Rin lançou um olhar nada agradável para Miroku. Subentendido naquele gesto, Inuyasha quase podia _ler _o comentário 'olha quem fala' dela. Mas o amigo não pareceu notar. –E Kouga?

-Se escondeu numa agencia bancária. – Rin retrucou mastigando. –E ele até agora ainda se acha um gênio por isso.

-Hm. – Miroku se esticou e roubou um bolinho de arroz de Inuyasha. –Bom, a única coisa que eu realmente ainda acho difícil de imaginar é Sesshoumaru brincando de boneca.

Inuyasha engasgou com a comida, soltando o riso preso desde a hora em que _soube_ por Kagura que _técnica_ o irmão utilizara para fugir das fãs perseguidoras.

-Cara! – ele começou, ainda rindo. –Isso porque você nem viu o _jeito _que ele chegou em casa! Teria tirado uma foto se não estivesse tão chocado!

Rin rodou os olhos, lembrando-se da cena. Um sorrisinho brincou em seus lábios. Só pela constatação de Rin _sorrindo_, Miroku já arregalou os olhos.

-Tão... _Espantoso_ assim? – ele perguntou movendo rapidamente os olhos do hanyou morrendo de rir para a garota ácida _sorrindo_, e vice versa. Mas eles pareciam muito entretidos lembrando-se da cena para se importarem em dar mais detalhes da situação para Miroku. Ele ficou bravo por isso. –Qual é! Me contem!

Rin foi quem se começou.

-Esse aí só faltou cair duro quando o irmão abriu a porta do apartamento. – ela agora ria baixinho.

-Cair duro?! Por um momento achei que a teoria de Kouga era verdadeira! – Inuyasha gargalhava, seus olhos estavam até lacrimejando de tanto rir. –Rin sequer disfarçou! Gargalhou na cara do _onii-san!_

Miroku arqueou uma sobrancelha. Devia se ter muita coragem para rir abertamente da cara do irmão mais velho de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru era... _Assustador_.

Mas, bem, levando em conta que a pessoa que se atreveu a fazer isso era a pequena Kagewaki Rin, talvez não fosse tão absurdo assim.

-Que teoria esse lobo fez? – Miroku perguntou curioso. Rin explicou com uma careta.

-A de que eles tinham sido raptados por uma fã maníaca e estavam trancafiados num porão servindo de escravos sexuais.

-UAU. – dessa vez ele tinha se surpreendido de verdade. Só mesmo Kouga para pensar numa besteira tão elaborada como aquela. Virou-se para o hanyou, ainda afoito, enquanto ele limpava as lágrimas que escorreram de seus olhos de tanto rir. Seu rosto estava vermelho como um tomate. Miroku comentou, ainda incrédulo imaginando a cena: – Definitivamente vou pedir para minha mãe para ir morar com vocês! _Seu irmão_ com cara de _escravo sexual_? Isso não tem preço!

E com isso o hanyou começou a rir como louco novamente. Miroku, não aguentando, acompanhou o amigo. Até Rin, se lembrando da cena, começou a rir também.

Porém, todos eles pararam subitamente, sentindo todo o sangue sumir do rosto, quando ouviram uma _quarta voz_ perguntando...

_-Irmão de quem? _

E, ao se virarem para a origem do som, se depararam com Sango e Kagome, acabando de subir as escadas que levavam até ali. Ambas tinham _bentôs_ nas mãos, e Sango ostentava um olhar curioso na direção dos três jovens. De certo elas estavam os procurando. Nunca imaginariam serem descobertos naquele local justo pela skatista e pela amiga dela.

-Então, estavam falando do irmão de quem? – Sango perguntou curiosa.

Rin, recuperando rapidamente a expressão indiferente de sempre, respondeu a pergunta da amiga da skatista.

-Do Mukuro. – ela disse retornando a atenção para sua própria comida. Inuyasha trocou olhares arregalados com Miroku, e ambos tornaram sua atenção para a pequena Rin. Sango e Kagome se sentaram ao lado dos três, no chão.

-Não sabia que você tinha um irmão, Takahashi. – a skatista comentou numa voz delicada, cruzando as pernas e puxando a saia para o meio delas, para não exibir nada que não devesse. Ela focou seu olhar azul no aluno de cabelos vermelhos, e suas bochechas branquinhas se ergueram levemente num sorriso.

Inuyasha, ainda em um estado de choque pela situação toda de Sango perguntando de Sesshoumaru, não soube dizer se era o _sol_ batendo no rosto _dela_ e deixando-o ainda mais branco, os olhos mais azuis e a boca mais corada e... _convidativa... _Ou se era sua mente lhe pregando peças. Mas Kagome pareceu tão bonita de repente. Parecia que tudo que ela fazia era em câmera lenta, especialmente para que ele pudesse apreciar. Com os cabelos pretos, mesmo que meio desgrenhados num coque, ela... ela ainda parecia uma boneca viva.

Figura essa que simplesmente se transformava quando não usava a saia do uniforme. Mas mesmo assim, Inuyasha sabia que não era tão normal uma garota que, mesmo sem qualquer intenção (pelo contrário, ele sabia que ela até se esforçava para contra aquilo) ter uma aparência ressaltada estrategicamente em cada traço... Sempre tão delicados, tão... _lindos_. Em todos os sentidos.

Pelo menos não tão facilmente como Kagome fazia, sem precisar se empetecar com mil adereços cosméticos antes de vir à escola, como Kikyou. Tudo nela era... Natural. Sem qualquer intenção pré-moldada.

Sentindo suas bochechas esquentando, ele encolheu os ombros fitando o próprio lanche. Sentiu que de repente toda a atenção do grupo caía sobre ele. Lembrou-se do último comentário, dirigido a sua pessoa.

-Ah! – ele exclamou, com se acordasse para a situação. –Sim, tenho sim. – todos o observavam enquanto ele falava. Mas seus orbes dourados escolheram a imensidão azul da skatista para encarar enquanto ele soltava as palavras sem pensar. – Ele é mais velho. Todos os dias vem me buscar na escola, de furgão...

Rin rodou os olhos, suspirando. Aquele idiota...

-Sério? – Inuyasha quase pulou quando ouviu a voz empolgada de Sango. Quase tinha se esquecido de sua presença. Não soube bem dizer o porquê, mas parecia, por um breve momento, que era apenas ele e Kagome ali. –Todo dia? Então ele vem te pegar hoje também?

-Hai. – o hanyou respondeu, temeroso. Não sentia que algo muito bom pudesse vir daquele tom de voz de Sango...

-Oh, então podemos conhecê-lo se acompanharmos você na saída hoje? – a amiga da skatista emendou, sorrindo empolgada.

-Porque quer conhecer o irmão do In... _Do_ _Mukuro!_ Que interesse você pode ter no irmão _dele_?! – Miroku perguntou enciumado, corrigindo o nome do amigo na ultima hora.

-Oras, por nada. Só queria conhecer. – Sango respondeu de má vontade a Miroku. Só faltou lhe mostrar a língua de birra. Rin revirou os olhos mais uma vez, suspirando de novo.

-Bem, garanto que ele não é uma pessoa assim tão simpática para alguém querer conhecê-lo. – Rin retrucou, retomando sua atividade de comer seu próprio lanche. Sango voltou seus olhos cor de chocolate para a pequena Kagewaki.

-E você o conhece? – ela perguntou.

-Claro. – Rin murmurou indiferente, mastigando. –Ele é insuportável.

-Na verdade, - Miroku se intrometeu. –Acho que ele é bem parecido com Rin-chan. Os dois às vezes agem da mesma forma.

O rapaz recebeu um olhar estreito da pequena.

-É verdade. – Inuyasha comentou não percebendo a raiva implícita no olhar de Rin por ser comparada a Sesshoumaru. –Acho que deve ser por isso que os dois não se dão muito bem.

-Deve ser como ter que brigar consigo mesmo. – Miroku completou o devaneio, apoiando o queixo na mão. –Puxa, Rin-chan, - ele se voltou para ela, que ainda sustentava um olhar assassino. –Se você começar a se dar bem com Sessh... Seichiro! Se você começar a se dar bem com _**Seichiro**_ vai ser como se você tivesse driblado sua própria personalidade. Pode ter efeito até terapêutico! Porque não tenta? Quem sabe não deixa de ser tão azeda? – ele completou com um sorriso bobo sobre a face, encarando Rin. Ela estava tão perplexa com aquelas palavras que a única coisa que fez, além de manter sua carranca, foi resmungar um 'heim?!' incrédulo. Miroku, palhaço como era, abriu mais o sorriso e deu um apertão no nariz da garota.

-Béeeeeim. – ele fez som de uma buzina. Rin ficou vermelha como um pimentão, mas era de raiva. Ignorando a pulsação de ódio ao seu lado, Miroku se virou simpático para o melhor amigo. – Acho que descobri a cura para o mau humor da Rin! – ele anunciou feliz.

Estranhou quando, ao invés de estarem felizes com sua descoberta, três rostos temerosos o encaravam de volta. Inuyasha foi o único que ousou apontar.

-Heim? – Miroku cerrou as sobrancelhas. Olhou para a direção que o hanyou apontava e se deparou com Rin, literalmente, _roxa_. –Oh, o que foi, Rin-chan? – ele ainda perguntou, ingênuo.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Rin. Ela se ergueu, hiperventilando e grudou os dedos no nariz de Miroku, com força. Deu um puxão doído para cada lado, conforme praticamente gritava:

-Nunca. Mais. Mexa. No. Meu. Nariz! – e, com isso, deu um último puxão mais forte e o soltou. Gemendo, o rapaz se encolheu no chão segurando o próprio nariz. No silêncio da pequena plateia que assistia a cena, Kagome foi a primeira que não conseguiu conter a gargalhada. Soltou um ruído estranho com a garganta e não aguentou mais. Logo estava rindo e apontando para Miroku.

-Bem feito! – ela disse segurando o próprio estômago. Se empolgando com o som do riso de Kagome, Inuyasha começou a rir também, dizendo que Miroku não devia ter mexido com Rin. Sango, entrando por último na onda dos outros dois, aproveitou o momento para zombar um pouco de Miroku também.

E foi assim que a conversa se dissipou do assunto Irmão Mais Velho do Mukuro. E ele não podia se sentir mais contente, já que pelo resto do intervalo o clima se manteve descontraído entre os cinco jovens. Inuyasha sentia que aos poucos ia conseguindo ganhar algum território no campo de Kagome...

**00oo00oo00**

Kagome quase deu um pulo quando uma bolinha de papel voou do além até sua mesa. O professor de álgebra se virou por um instante, desviando os olhos do quadro negro, onde ele escrevia uma lista de exercícios. Deu uma olhadela na sala. Kagome amassou o papel, escondendo com as mãos sobre o colo. O professor se virou de novo para a lousa e continuou escrevendo.

A classe toda estava em silêncio. Kagome, se perguntando de onde diabos tinha vindo aquilo, deu uma espiada em Sango. Ela estava concentrada copiando a lição. Então, algo mais ao fundo chamou sua atenção.

Kikyou balançava, ainda que não muito discretamente, os braços, na direção de Kagome. Nesse momento a skatista entendeu que era para era ler. Suspirando, desamassou a bolinha e se deparou com um parágrafo escrito em caneta cor de rosa, com uma letra quase desenhada.

"_No domingo a costureira vai lá em casa tirar as medidas das minhas quinze garotas, para começar a fazer os vestidos, se não eles não ficam prontos a tempo. Uma equipe profissional vai cuidar da confecção das roupas, então vocês tem que estar lá às 13:30. Como não sabem onde é minha casa, posso pedir para o motorista do meu pai as apanharem na entrada do parque Ueno, para não ficarem muito perdidas. Depois ele traz vocês de volta. Passe para sua amiga Sango, por favor!"_

Kagome respirou fundo e encarou Kikyou. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse se a skatista tinha entendido o bilhete. Ela suspirou e assentiu. Amassou-o de novo e jogou na mesa de Sango. Ela fez uma cara feia quando a bolinha de papel acertou sua cabeça e caiu sobre sua mesa. Olhando torto para Kagome, a skatista fez um gesto apontando Kikyou. Ela se virou e encarou a Miss. Depois, curiosa por saber do que o bilhete se tratava, abriu o papelzinho e começou a ler.

Sua boca se abriu num 'o' redondo quando ela terminou. Sango pareceu bem mais empolgada com essa coisa do vestido do que Kagome. A skatista viu ela escrever algo a mais no papel. Depois, lançou-o na mesa de Kagome. Ela abriu e viu, alem do escrito de Kikyou, um enorme OK no final da pagina. Rodou os olhos e lançou o papel para a mesa da miss, de onde ele tinha vindo na primeira vez. Ficou a observando por um minuto, enquanto ela abria o papel de novo e lia o OK de Sango. Abriu um sorriso depois disso e mandou um _jóinha_ com o polegar para Kagome.

Kikyou parecia bem empolgada com essa festa. E, para ser sincera, Kagome começava a ficar também. Se fosse pensar bem, daqui a quase duas semanas conheceria Dark Great!

E aquilo definitivamente seria empolgante. Mesmo estando travestida como um dos quinze clones de Kikyou, pelo menos ela sabia que a Miss a deixaria bonita para encontrar seu ídolo.

**00oo00oo00**

Doce ilusão. Doce, _doce _ilusão. E ele que achava que tinha se safado daquela história de conhecer Sesshoumaru... Quer dizer, **Seichiro**. Que era como Miroku definira o novo nome de seu irmão. Quem imaginaria que Sango fosse tão persistente?

Inuyasha coçou a peruca, preocupado. Olhou no grande relógio preto, acima do quadro negro, na sala. Dez minutos para a saída. Dez malditos minutos.

E Sango não parava de lhe mandar olhares insistentes, como se tivesse monitorando seus movimentos. Ele sabia que era por causa do seu irmão. Sabia porque, no começo da última aula, um maldito bilhetinho pousou em sua carteira, quase flutuando.

"_Não vá fugir na hora de ir embora! Quero conhecer Seichiro-sama."_

Seichiro-sama. Argh! Porque foi abrir a maldita boca sobre Sesshoumaru?! Podia muito bem ter dito, na hora do intervalo, que era o... Irmão de Rin. É. Pelo menos, se elas quisessem conhecer Naraku, poderiam dizer que ele estava viajando, ou algo assim.

Mas não. Rin _teve _que falar de Sesshoumaru. E o hanyou imbecil ali ainda _teve _que complementar que o irmão vinha buscá-lo _todos os dias_. Uma coisa ele aprendeu disso tudo: não conversar mais a toa. Pelo menos não se ele estivesse enfeitiçado pelos olhos azuis de Kagome. Aquilo era perigoso. Podia facilmente dizer quem ele era, se naquele momento ela o perguntasse qualquer coisa, encarando-o daquele jeitinho... Mas que droga. Nem ele sabia do efeito que aquela garota tinha sobre si. Kagome era perigosa quando iluminada pelo sol da manhã!

Ah, se pelo menos ele pudesse avisar Sesshoumaru para não vir busca-lo hoje... Ou para vir com um capuz na cara, sei lá. Só não podia deixar nem Sango nem Kagome vê-lo! Ela tinham visto Lord Maru no dia anterior, no fuzuê todo da Rock Jidai! O reconheceriam na hora se o vissem dirigindo o furgão!

E que conclusão as duas certamente teriam? A de que ele conhecia os The Wolfs. Ou fazia parte deles também. Bem, se isso acontecesse, sua vida se resumiria numa única palavra: um _inferno_. Teria que se esconder de novo, como seus colegas de banda faziam. Voltaria a estudar em casa e nunca mais andaria livremente pelas ruas e teria amigos, como vinha fazendo quando estava disfarçado. Fora que Kagome e Sango poderiam espalhar para a mídia que Mukuro Takahashi era parente de Lord Maru. E disso, sabendo que eles eram irmãos, se espalharia o boato de que Sesshoumaru também seria um Takahashi. E, quando a mídia pesquisasse a fundo, descobririam que Mukuro Takahashi não existia, e que Inuyasha cometera um crime para voltar a estudar!

Oh, mas que droga, aquilo arruinaria a carreira dos The Wolfs, mesmo se tentassem explicar! Ayame simplesmente arrancaria suas vísceras se tudo resultasse num escândalo dessa magnitude!

Não. Definitivamente não podia deixar Sango descobrir Sesshoumaru. Foi isso que o motivou a fazer o que fez em seguida: no exato momento em que o sinal da escola tocou, Inuyasha pulou da cadeira e saiu correndo pela porta, com a mochila nas costas. Atravessou como um foguete os corredores que começavam a ficar tumultuados de gente, e nem se arriscou a olhar para trás.

Inuyasha achava que seu plano estava funcionando bem, até então. Não viu ninguém o seguindo e foi um dos primeiros a deixar o prédio escolar. Quase chorou de emoção quando viu o furgão parado em frente ao portão da escola. Era só ir até lá, entrar no veículo, e mandar Sesshoumaru pisar no acelerador. É isso aí. E tinha que fazer isso antes que Sango, ou Kagome, resolvessem descer correndo atrás dele, para ver que doideira que o fez correr como um foguete dessa vez. Na pressa não tinha nem falado nada com Miroku... E Rin! Rin ficaria furiosa quando soubesse que o hanyou havia a deixado para trás. Mas, bem, era uma questão de vida ou morte. Vida da banda, ou morte do Taishou mais novo. Era bem fácil escolher.

Inuyasha começou a dar um passo em direção ao furgão, quando sentiu subitamente uma mão segurando seu braço, o impedindo de continuar seu trajeto.

-Onde pensa que vai com tanta pressa, seu estúpido? – ele quase desmaiou quando ouviu a voz feminina. Se virou para o lado e viu a pequena Rin segurando seu braço. –Se você me deixasse aqui, saiba que nem implorando eu faria mais comida para você. – ela ameaçou.

Sentindo seu sangue fluindo de novo, ele respirou fundo.

-Ah, é você. – suspirou, aliviado. –Anda, temos que ir antes que Sango apareça. – ele pegou a mão de Rin e começou a puxá-la na direção do veículo.

**00oo00oo00**

-Aquele Takahashi é um estúpido! – Sango vociferava enquanto descia correndo os degraus da escada de acesso do Hitomiko. Kagome, ainda com uniforme, foi arrastada junto à amiga. Miroku as acompanhou também, a tiracolo.

-Calma, Sango! – a skatista pediu enquanto sentia a mochila batendo com força contra suas costas, conforme corriam. Miroku, também tentando fazer Sango ficar menos irritada, tentou amenizar a situação. E atrasa-la também, para dar tempo do amigo fugir.

-Ele deve ter se esquecido, Sango! Ou então recebeu uma ligação urgente!

-Ficou louco, _Miroku_?! – ela parou para gritar com ele. Aquelas hipóteses eram absurdas! –Não tem como ele ter esquecido. Eu o lembrei no começo da aula; e Takahashi _não tem_ celular!

E, brava, começou a marchar de volta à saída, de novo, ganhando alguma distancia dos dois. Miroku, espantado com o tom da garota, encarou Kagome, de olhos arregalados, como se pedisse uma explicação. A skatista apenas deu de ombros, como quem diz: fazer o que?

E os dois começaram a correr atrás de Sango.

Quando puseram os pés para fora do prédio, a primeira coisa que Miroku avistou, no meio da bagunça de alunos indo embora, foi o furgão preto, com detalhes vermelhos na lataria, parado em frente ao portão da escola. De longe, viu o amigo abrindo a porta e Rin ao seu lado. Logo depois, seus olhos avistaram uma garota correndo como doida na direção do veículo.

Praguejou um palavrão quando viu que era Sango.

**00oo00oo00**

-Oh, droga. – Inuyasha resmungou quando ouviu Sango chamando seu nome. Faltou tão pouco!

-Rápido. – Rin disse, abrindo a mochila e lançando um lenço laranja para Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado indiferente no banco do motorista, esperando os pirralhos subirem para dirigir de volta para o apartamento. Uma sobrancelha prateada se arqueou quando Rin o lançou aquele lenço. –Esconda esses cabelos, rápido!

-Posso saber porque? – ele perguntou sem se importar com o lenço. Fuçando mais alguma coisa na mochila, Rin tirou uma máscara branca de resfriado. Jogou em direção ao baixista, ainda fuçando qualquer coisa que pudesse ser útil para esconder sua identidade.

-Tem uma garota vindo aqui e quer te conhecer. Seu nome agora é Takahashi Seichiro e você não pode deixar ela,_ de jeito nenhum_, te reconhecer. – Inuyasha explicou rápido. Suspirando, Sesshoumaru prendeu os cabelos prateados num coque e passou o lenço laranja por cima, segurando-o, formando uma bandana bem... _Estranha_. Pôs a máscara e se debruçou no banco do carona, esticando uma mão na direção de Rin. Ela, surpresa pela ação do baixista, ficou imóvel enquanto ele lhe arrancava os óculos de grau do rosto e punha no próprio.

-Cada coisa que vocês me arrumam. – Sesshoumaru bufou retomando sua posição como motorista.

Rin, corando, sentiu sua pele arder onde Sesshoumaru havia tocado para lhe tirar os óculos do rosto. Encarou a figura em que ele se transformara. Parecia... Um nerd louco e doente. De fato, duvidava um pouco que Sango se interessasse de novo por _Seichiro _quando visse aquela figura...

-Takahashi! – os dois estremeceram quando ouviram Sango ralhando com eles. –Takahashi! Você correu _de propósito_! – ela acusou. Logo atrás de si, Kagome e Miroku vinham caminhando, parecendo temerosos por conta da raiva de Sango. A skatista parou assim que chegou perto, e seus olhos foram em direção ao homem sentado no banco do motorista do furgão, que tinha a porta do carona aberta. Mukuro segurava a porta aberta, enquanto Rin tinha um pé apoiado no piso do veículo, com a mochila sobre a coxa. Quando viu os olhos azuis sobre si, a pequena jogou com cuidado a mochila de volta as costas. Kagome parou por um momento para avaliar _Seichiro. _Ele era mais pálido que Mukuro, aparentemente mais velho e tinha o corpo menos esguio. Estava usando roupas aparentemente de ficar em casa, um jeans preto rasgado em vários lugares, e uma camiseta cinza e folgada.

Tinha coturnos semiamarrados nos pés. E, como se tivesse que se ocultar as pressas, em sua cabeça estavam: óculos de grau que não se encaixavam em seu rosto, uma bandana laranja que o fazia parecer uma múmia, já que cobria boa parte de sua testa e bochechas, e uma máscara de resfriado.

A cabeça não parecia nada condizente com o resto do corpo.

-A-ah! – Inuyasha ergueu o braço e apoiou a mão na nuca, sem graça por Sango tê-lo pego no flagra. – É que meu irmão não gosta de esperar... A propósito, Sango, Kagome, este é... _Takahashi Seichiro. – _ele disse dando passagem para que a amiga de Kagome pudesse ver a figura direito. A skatista preferiu mandar um aceno do lugar onde já estava.

-Oh! – Sango exclamou encarando o motorista do furgão. Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar de desdém para a garota. Acenou de volta para Kagome.

Kagome, desviando a atenção da amiga, percebeu quando, ao mesmo tempo, Rin e Mukuro endireitaram as costas e pareceram prender a respiração, conforme Sango se debruçava para dentro do furgão. Só então Kagome notou que havia algo de errado em Rin. Seu rosto estava mais limpo. Kagome forçou a memória para tentar descobrir o que estava faltando...

Os óculos! Ela estava sem os óculos de grau que usava!

-Prazer em conhecê-lo! – Sango disse meio encabulada pela presença de Seichiro. Kagome ouviu Miroku trincar os dentes ao seu lado. Sango não pareceu se importar muito com os adereços que Seichiro estava usando para se esconder. –Seu otouto nos falou de você. – ela emendou, simpática.

Sesshoumaru massageou as têmporas, descansando uma mão sobre o volante. Esboçou um levíssimo sorriso ao comentário de Sango, sem sequer olhar em direção à garota. O sarcasmo estava impregnado em sua voz quando ele respondeu.

-É, deve ter falado mesmo. – tinha uma voz fria, indiferente. E o olhar que lançou ao irmão mais novo não foi _nada_ simpático. Mukuro engoliu seco. Seus ombros estavam tensos...

Seichiro estava usando os óculos de grau de Rin. Kagome tinha certeza. E, talvez, aquela coisa laranja que ele colocou ao redor da cabeça também não fosse de livre e espontânea vontade. A skatista se lembrou de Rin com a mochila apoiada na perna. E da reação dela e de Mukuro quando Sango deu uma bela encarada no irmão do garoto de cabelos vermelhos. Eles estavam o escondendo! Escondendo-o para que Sango não pudesse ver seu rosto direito. Bastava ler o olhar que Seichiro lançara a Mukuro quando Sango disse que ele havia falado do irmão para os amigos. Estava óbvio que eles não deveriam poder saber _quem _era o irmão de Mukuro.

Mas... Por quê? Qual a necessidade de tudo aquilo? Que _segredo _aquele Seichiro tinha que não podia se mostrar às pessoas?

-Bom, - Inuyasha juntou as mãos numa palma. –Então, é isso. Desculpem-nos a pressa, mas preciso ir logo para casa. – o hanyou disse com um sorriso amarelo, as palavras saindo rápido demais.

-É, isso aí. – Miroku disse, de repente, chamando a atenção de Sango e Kagome. –Você já conheceu o irmão dele e tudo mais, agora deixem os dois irem. Eles devem ter mais o que fazer além de ficar aqui perdendo tempo. – ele disse encarando Sango. Seus olhos púrpuros correram furgão adentro, em direção a Sesshoumaru. –Bom te ver, _Seichiro-san_. – o rapaz fingiu bater continência, com um sorriso largo. Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos, impaciente, embora parecesse bem grato por Miroku expulsar Sango dali.

Sango bufou.

-Ah. – ela se afastou do furgão, dando passagem para Rin. –Tudo bem, então.

Rin empurrou o banco do carona e se enfiou no banco de trás do furgão. Ainda com um sorriso amarelo, Mukuro se virou para as garotas e Miroku.

-Bem, vejo vocês à tarde. – ele disse tentando soar simpático. Mas sua voz saiu num tom bem nervoso. Talvez fosse por conta do olhar intimidador que Seichiro ainda lançava em sua direção...

-Ok. – Miroku respondeu. Kagome assentiu, lançando também um aceno para o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos. Sango cruzou os braços, ainda contrariada.

-Tchau. – ela disse, indo até o lado de Kagome. Dando uma ultima espiadela nos olhos azuis da skatista, Inuyasha puxou a porta do furgão e Sesshoumaru finalmente os tirou dali. O hanyou afundou o rosto nas mãos, lamuriando.

-Oh, mas que garota bisbilhoteira! – ele reclamou. Sesshoumaru arrancou com uma mão só o lenço laranja e a máscara de resfriados. Lançou os objetos a Rin, no banco de trás. Ela os guardou de volta na bolsa.

-Inuyasha. – a voz do aniki soou fria no interior do veículo. O hanyou se endireitou no banco e encarou temeroso o irmão. –Esteja ciente de que não vou repetir essa cena. – Sesshoumaru sentenciou olhando o meio-irmão de esguelha. Inuyasha engoliu seco.

-Hai hai. – ele balançou a cabeça. Rin, rodando os olhos, se apoiou no banco do motorista e arrancou os óculos que ainda estavam no rosto de Sesshoumaru.

**00oo00oo00**

Bankotsu estava bem confortável no sofá dos Taishou, com um notebook no colo, quando ouviu a porta de entrada rangendo. Por lá, entraram Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e a pequena Rin.

-E aí, grande guerreiro? – Bankotsu pergunta encarando Inuyasha, enquanto o hanyou joga a mochila no outro sofá e solta os cabelos prateados. Com a outra mão, lança a peruca vermelha em qualquer canto. –Como foi a escola?

-Normal. – o hanyou responde de jogando no sofá, ao lado de sua mochila. Rin passa pelos dois, a caminho do quarto de Inuyasha e solta um 'há' irônico. Bankotsu arqueia uma sobrancelha.

-Por normal ele quer dizer contar às _amiguinhas_ sobre seu _irmão _e as fazer ficarem todas fogosas querendo conhecê-lo. – Rin emendou, quando Inuyasha ficou quieto, continuando seu trajeto até o quarto do hanyou.

-Não foi culpa minha! – Inuyasha rebateu gritando para Rin, ali da sala mesmo. –Foi você quem falou que eu tinha um irmão!

_-E você quem disse que ele era mais velho e que vinha buscá-lo todos os dias!_ –ela gritou de volta. Inuyasha prendeu a respiração, cruzando os braços. Bem, aquela parte era verdade... Mas ele não diria na frente de todos que só agira com essa impulsividade por estar um pouco... _Embriagado_ com o olhar de Kagome. Quer dizer, maldito sol da manhã. Era tudo culpa dele.

-Oh. – Bankotsu arregala os olhos. –Quer dizer então que você foi assediado, Sesshou-chan? – o vocal pergunta com um sorriso, torcendo o pescoço no encosto do sofá para que pudesse ver o baixista.

-Quase. – ele disse saindo da cozinha com uma garrafa de suco nas mãos. –A pirralha deu um jeito.

-_De nada!_ – Rin gritou do quarto.

-Bom, - Bankotsu meneou a cabeça. –De qualquer forma, eu tenho notícias para vocês. Tem pelo menos uns mil vídeos na internet sobre o incidente de ontem. Para esclarecer as coisas, já fiz uma nova postagem no meu blog com alguns vídeos da bagunça toda e expliquei que foi tudo culpa do Kouga. Disse que estávamos de passagem por Tóquio e ele inventou de testar alguns disfarces. – ele disse bem satisfeito com sua atitude. –E expliquei também que aprendemos a lição e nunca mais faremos isso de novo, já que quase perdi as pernas de tanto correr.

Sesshoumaru se lançou no pequeno sofá, ao lado de Inuyasha.

-Não acho que isso vá conter as fãs. – ele disse indiferente.

-Claro que vai! Já falei que não íamos fazer isso de novo. – Bankotsu argumentou, formando um bico. O baixista virou a garrafa de suco pelo gargalo. Inuyasha suspirou.

-De qualquer forma... Não acho bom vocês ficarem saindo muito. – ele opina, encarando os outros dois. –Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de sermos pegos de novo. Acho que Ayame, aí sim, nos daria o esporro da história. Ela pode querer argumentar que estamos quebrando regras do contrato, ou sei lá. – ele argumenta. Recebeu um olhar estreito dos outros colegas de banda. –É serio! Imagina se alguém se machuca nessas perseguições? Podem querer processar os The Wolfs!

Bankotsu contra-argumentou:

-_Nós_ sairíamos bem machucados. – ele apontou. –E não poderíamos processar ninguém. Nem adianta vir com esse papinho, Sr Great, porque não pretendo ficar trancado aqui por quase vinte dias. Mesmo que eu ame o Sesshou-chan, você deve entender que não é fácil olhar pra cara dele o dia inteiro.

-Nem eu. – Sesshoumaru disse direto. –A não ser que você queira voltar andando para cá todo dia depois da escola.

Inuyasha soltou um grunhido em desaprovação. Seu irmão esboçou um sorriso, que logo murchou, se transformando numa carranca, quando ouviu o risinho do vocal, no outro sofá. O baixista arqueou uma sobrancelha. Deu um chute no sofá em que Bankotsu estava e lhe lançou um olhar frio.

-Contenha seu lado homoafetivo quando estiver na minha presença. – ele resmungou.

-Magoei seus sentimentos, _Sesshou-chan_? – Bankotsu perguntou com um sorriso largo. Aquele novo apelido era um dos seus progressos na arte de irritar Sesshoumaru. Adorava irritá-lo, e descobrira, recentemente, que ele odiava brincadeiras daquele tipo.

Como resposta, ele recebeu outro chute. Inuyasha rodou os olhos e foi tirar o uniforme escolar.

**00oo00oo00**

-Sango. – a skatista interrompeu o falatório aleatório da amiga. –Você não achou aquele irmão do Takahashi meio estranho? – ela perguntou enquanto as duas andavam de volta para casa. Este era um daqueles dias em que a amiga almoçava na casa dos Higurashi, ao convite de sua mãe.

-Hm... –Sango pareceu ponderar. –Não sei. Um pouco, talvez, com aquela pressa toda. Quero dizer, que mal tem em conhecer uma amiga do irmão?

Kagome formou um bico.

-Não quis dizer nesse quesito. – ela começou. –Bem, a pressa era algo também, mas você não achou estranho o jeito que ele... Hm, se vestia? Digo, aquele lenço e tudo mais...

-Ah. – Sango ergueu as sobrancelhas. –Claro. Parecia bem fora de moda. Mas cada um tem seu estilo, não?

A skatista bufou.

-Sango. – ela chamou. – Ele se vestiu as pressas. Você viu as roupas dele?

Sango lançou um olhar de estranheza para Kagome.

-Eu vi as roupas dele. Calça rasgada e camiseta. Que tem demais?

-E você não acha meio estranho alguém _de coturnos_ com um lenço laranja na cabeça? – Kagome argumentou. Sango enviesou suas sobrancelhas.

-Aonde quer chegar, Kagome? – ela perguntou, séria.

-Seichiro estava com os óculos da Rin. Sei disso porque ela estava sem os dela. Quando a gente chegou lá, Rin tinha a mochila apoiada nas pernas, como se tivesse acabado de mexer nela. – Kagome foi explicando e viu os olhos de Sango se arregalando enquanto ela acompanhava. –Ela e Takahashi esconderam as pressas o irmão dele, para falar com você.

-Então... – Sango parecia pensativa. Kagome mantinha os olhos azuis fixos na amiga, esperando sua conclusão. –Será que ele é algum bandido? Oh, coitado do Takahashi.

Sua postura murchou quando Sango concluiu. Não esperava aquele tipo de dedução para a questão.

-Não foi isso que eu pensei. Mas acho que também é válido... - a skatista fitou o chão enquanto andavam. Se o irmão de Takahashi Mukuro fosse um bandido... Bem, isto explicava um pouco sobre algumas atitudes estranhas dele. Mas não explicava o envolvimento dele com Rin, de como ela o ameaçava às vezes por conta de algo que sabia...

E o principal, o que aquilo tinha a ver com os The Wolfs? Seichiro seria algum tipo de bandido envolvido com celebridades? Um perseguidor, talvez?

-Mas, - Sango argumentou. –Se ele fosse um bandido, porque Takahashi daria informações sobre seu irmão tão facilmente?

-Aparentemente ele não as deu por vontade própria... Rin quem começou dizendo que ele tinha um irmão.

-Mas ele completou depois dizendo que era mais velho e vinha sempre buscá-lo. – Sango completou. Kagome piscou algumas vezes.

-Aliás, - a skatista começou. –Porque, pra começo de conversa, você se interessou tanto pelo assunto? Digo, pelo irmão do Takahashi?

Sango deu um sorriso cheio de perversão. Apertou com força as alças da mochila sobre os ombros.

-Você vai me zoar, mas tudo bem. Lembrei de Kaze Kagura falando hoje que achou o Takahashi meio parecido com Lord Maru. – ela fez um gesto para que Kagome a deixasse continuar, quando viu que a skatista já ia começar a contra argumentar. – Tá, eu sei que é bem difícil de acreditar no que ela dizia, mas achei... Que, bem, se fosse verdade, que o irmão do Takahashi pudesse ser um pouco parecido com Lord Maru. Para mim, já ia ser tão empolgante quanto conhecê-lo achar algum tipo de sósia dele por aí. – Sango juntou as palmas das mãos, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam.

Kagome piscou algumas vezes.

-Sósia? – sua mente fervilhava.

-É. Imagina que legal conhecer alguém idêntico ao seu ídolo?

-Hm... É. – Kagome respondeu olhando o chão. Sango começou a matraquear qualquer coisa sobre Lord Maru.

Agora que Sango apontara a questão da semelhança, Kagome sentia que algo completamente óbvio se esvaía pelos seus dedos. O que aconteceria se Seichiro se parecesse com Lord Maru? No que isso influenciaria no fato de ele ser um provável bandido e não poder se mostrar para as pessoas? E o mais estranho: o que aquilo tudo tinha a ver com The Wolfs? O que Mukuro escondia e que Rin e sabia? E até mesmo Miroku?

Qual a relação de tudo aquilo?

O mais irritante era não ter a resposta de nenhuma daquelas perguntas. Mas ela sabia, _sabia _que havia algo a mais por trás dos irmãos Takahashi e as pessoas que já os conheciam. E ela estava completamente disposta a descobrir o que era.

Só faltavam algumas peçazinhas daquele quebra-cabeça...

**00oo00oo00**

A porta do apartamento Taishou se abre de súbito; todos os presentes na pequena sala de estar se viram para ela.

E um cara totalmente suspeito entra com um sorriso no rosto.

-Primeiro lobo tá na área! – ele diz com pose de _rapper_. Sesshoumaru, jogado no sofá, revira os olhos. Bankotsu arqueia uma sobrancelha, ao ver as roupas de Kouga, e volta sua atenção ao enorme televisor preso a uma parede da sala. –Qual é, que desanimo, malucos. – ele resmunga indo até os amigos. –Que bicho mordeu vocês?

Ninguém responde. Kouga se irrita. Caminha até a TV e desliga o aparelho pela tomada. Recebe alguns retrucos dos outros dois.

-Bom, venho em paz desta vez. Recebi um telefonema da Ayame. – Kouga diz direto. Tem em seguida toda atenção que queria. Bankotsu até se senta no sofá, ao invés de continuar deitado.

-E? – ele pergunta, pouco ansioso. O vocal e o baixista sabiam muito bem que a produtora ia no mínimo dar um esporro em cada por terem sido tão irresponsáveis no dia anterior. Ayame era casca grossa quando queria. E provar que ela não estava errada era no mínimo uma missão suicida; logo, ela sempre tinha os wolfs nas mãos.

E, em grande síntese, eles também deviam muito de seu sucesso ao trabalho dela.

-E, que mesmo ela estando fula da vida conosco, eu consegui um carrão para nos levar à entrevista para Elle Girl amanhã. – ele disse orgulhoso. – Ele vem nos pegar de manhã. Ayame disse que toda a imprensa vai estar esperando na frente do prédio da revista. Vai ser mais um daqueles 'aparecimentos em público', então, acordem cedo para fazer a maquiagem – ele completou zombando. –Oh, olá, _Rin-chan._ – o lobo disse quando viu a pequena passando com a mochila nas costas em direção a cozinha. –Pelo visto se instalou bem aqui.

Ela lhe mostrou a língua.

-Pirralho! Vem aqui um pouquinho. – Bankotsu gritou para Inuyasha, que estava no quarto. O hanyou veio em passos arrastados.

-Que foi? – perguntou, coçando o couro cabeludo.

-Você precisa de uma desculpa para faltar à escola, não precisa? – ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Foi Sesshoumaru quem respondeu.

-Precisa. – ele disse indiferente. –A entrevista para Elle Girl é amanhã cedo. Não vai poder ir às aulas. – ele explicou.

-Eu já sabia, você já tinha me falado. – Inuyasha retrucou. –Qual o problema?

-Que desculpa a gente vai dar? – Bankotsu perguntou fazendo uma pose pensativa. Sesshoumaru se levantou e foi ligar a televisão de novo. Kouga se sentou ao lado do segundo vocal.

-Isso é tão importante assim? Dê qualquer desculpa. Diga que ele ficou doente. – o lobo resmungou.

-Você não captou bem a coisa de _viver no anonimato_, né? – Bankotsu alfinetou. –Tem que ser algo que aconteceria de verdade. Como se ele não pudesse ir à escola por um motivo palpável, e não porque a gente tem entrevista amanhã. – o segundo vocal pareceu animado com a ideia. –Tem que ser algo... _Bom_.

-Posso me encarregar de dizer na diretoria amanhã que ele ficou com diarreia por causa da comida do _Seichiro. _– Rin sugeriu com um sorriso perverso. Inuyasha bufou.

-Não precisa. – o hanyou retrucou entre dentes. –Sesshoumaru liga para a escola antes de sairmos.

Rin balança a cabeça num gesto negativo. Apanha uma garrafa de água na geladeira e dá um aceno aos quatro wolfs na sala.

-Estou indo para a escola. Você não vem? – ela pergunta à Inuyasha.

-Quem é Seichiro? – Kouga perguntou encarando o hanyou.

-O novo 'nome' do Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha respondeu. Viu Kouga soltando um 'ah...' enquanto assentia.

-Já sei! Podemos dizer que ele pegou uma virose. Viroses são comuns, qualquer um pode pegar. – Bankotsu bateu o punho direito na palma esquerda. Kouga começou a rir.

-Não vou pegar virose! Todos irão achar que estou sujando as calças e tive que faltar. É mais fácil dizer que estive com diarreia se forem falar de virose. – o hanyou bufou, se esquecendo da pergunta de Rin. Bankotsu o encarou por alguns minutos.

-Tudo bem então. Só achei que você não gostasse dessa ideia. – ele disse piscando. Inuyasha demorou alguns minutos para entender o que o vocal quis dizer.

-Bankotsu: Eu. Não. Vou. Pegar. Isso. – ele quase guinchou. –Qual o problema de vocês? Porque não posso pegar um simples resfriado?

-Porque o resfriado não se curaria magicamente até sexta-feira. – Kouga interveio, adotando o pensamento do colega. Bankotsu assentiu em movimentos exagerados, balançando a cabeça, concordando com o lobo.

-Que diferença faz? Posso ter melhorado a ponto de poder ir a escola até o outro dia. – Inuyasha bufou.

-Mas daí teríamos que simular coriza e abatimento, para dizer que você realmente esteve doente. – Bankotsu disse sério. Ainda mantinha a pose de pensador. Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

-Parem queimar neurônios tão inutilmente. – Sesshoumaru comentou, mudando de canal pelo controle remoto da TV. – É só uma desculpa idiota. Ninguém vai vir aqui checar se ele está doente.

-E se vierem, não o encontrarão em casa. Fim. – Rin concluiu, pouco irritada com aquela discussão inútil. –Então, você vem ou não? – ela perguntou impaciente. O hanyou balançou a cabeça.

-Hoje não. Se eu for, Sango vai ficar me enchendo de perguntas sobre Sesshoumaru. – ele estremeceu, imaginando a cena. Era melhor deixar as coisas esfriarem por enquanto. –Vou estudar aqui hoje. – o hanyou concluiu. Rin assentiu, seus olhos ligeiramente mais abertos.

-Ok, se é o que diz... – ela lançou um olhar aos outros wolfs na sala. –Boa sorte. Eu aviso Miroku.

-Ok. Obrigado. – Inuyasha acena enquanto a pequena sai pela porta do apartamento. Logo depois, ele se vira para Bankotsu, que ria baixinho.

-Ah, Houshi Miroku. Aquele seu amiguinho era uma farra! – o vocal comenta com o olhar perdido, a mente divagando em velhas memórias. Sesshoumaru faz uma careta e resmunga algo ininteligível. Kouga dá de ombros e se acomoda no sofá, assistindo o baixista mudar de canal.

-Ali! Ali! – ele grita para Sesshoumaru. -Volta naquele. Estavam falando da gente. – diz com um sorriso. Sesshoumaru, erguendo as sobrancelhas, aperta o controle até o canal em que Kouga disse. A imagem dos wolfs preenche a tela. Os três parecem se interessar pelo conteúdo. Inuyasha suspirando, os deixa assistindo ao programa e retorna a seu quarto.

Porque, como Mukuro Takahashi, ainda que temporariamente, ele _deve _estudar.

**00oo00oo00**

Kagome estava dando um descanso aos olhos de tantas fórmulas de física. Permitiu-se, por algum tempo, apoiar a cabeça na mão e olhar o movimento da biblioteca. Sango continuava empenhada em estudar. Parecia já ter se esquecido do acontecimento que estrelara na hora da saída de hoje.

Mas Kagome não havia se esquecido. A cada fórmula de física estudada, ela ainda se perguntava qual seria a resposta para todas aquelas perguntas que rondavam sua mente. Seichiro... Mukuro... O que de fato eles tinham a esconder em tudo aquilo.

Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a ideia absurda de que os irmãos Takahashi estivessem _ligados_ de alguma forma aos The Wolfs. E que Rin soubesse daquilo porque também teria algum tipo de ligação com eles. Afinal, eles estavam mesmo em Tóquio, não estavam?

Os olhos azuis da skatista se focaram numa pequena garota que adentrava sozinha a biblioteca da escola. Ela jogou a mochila sobre uma mesa qualquer perto das estantes e começou a abrir os livros. Ela era, de alguma forma, uma parte das aflições de Kagome.

Era Kagewaki Rin. Ah, que vontade que Kagome tinha de ir até a pequena e simplesmente fazê-la falar tudo que soubesse a respeito de Mukuro... De perguntar por que diabos eles esconderam Seichiro...

Mas não podia. Tudo que ela podia era apenas usar a mente, para tentar chegar àquelas respostas, sozinha. Kagome cutucou Sango, quando percebeu algo importante.

-Sango. Olha, Rin veio sozinha. – ela cochichou, apontando com a caneta a pequena Kagewaki.

-Hm. – Sango murmurou se virando e observando a figura apontada por Kagome. –O que tem?

-Porque será que Takahashi não veio com ela? – a skatista perguntou. Viu a amiga abrir mais os olhos ligeiramente.

-Sei lá. – a amiga deu de ombros.

-Aposto que tem a ver com o negócio do Seichiro. – ela lançou.

-Negócio do Seichiro. – Sango repetiu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. –Kagome, eu acho que você está um pouco obcecada demais.

A garota viu a skatista arregalando os olhos.

-Obcecada?! – ela disse alto demais. Recebeu uma bronca da bibliotecária. –Obcecada pelo que?! – perguntou aflita, tentando manter o tom de cochicho. Sango não percebia que algo importante se desenrolava bem debaixo dos olhos delas?! Como amiga, ela devia ajudar a descobrir o que era e não ficar acusando a skatista de ser uma _obcecada_!

-Pelo Takahashi. – Sango disse simplesmente, retornando sua atenção para os exercícios que ela estava resolvendo.

Kagome inclinou a cabeça, encarando Sango. Estava tão perplexa com a resposta da amiga que até sua boca não conseguiu se manter fechada. Encarou-a durante alguns minutos, enquanto Sango resolvia tranquilamente seus exercícios sem sequer se importar com o que acabara de dizer à Kagome.

Até que ela viu que não resultaria em nada.

-Sango. – começou. –É o seguinte: tem _algo _que Rin, Mukuro e Miroku estão escondendo da gente.

Ela recebeu um olhar perverso por parte de Sango.

-Mukuro, é? Já está chamando ele pelo primeiro nome?

Kagome corou furiosamente.

-Mukuro. Takahashi. Não faz diferença alguma no que eu quero dizer. – ela resmungou, emburrada. –O que eu quero dizer, é que... – parou, vendo que Sango ainda continuava com o olhar perverso. –Sango! – ela ralhou com a amiga.

-Que foi? – a outra perguntou se fazendo de desentendida. –Anda. Continue. – ela disse ainda com um sorrisinho sobre os lábios.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com o Takahashi. – ela se apressou em explicar, ainda sentindo suas bochechas quentes. –Nada _nesse sentido_ aí em que você está insinuando.

-Aham. Sei. – Sango retrucou irônica. Kagome revirou os olhos.

-O que estou querendo dizer é que acho que tem _algo_ com aquele Seichiro. Algo sobre os The Wolfs.

-Com os The Wolfs? – Sango enviesou as sobrancelhas. –Como assim?

-Sango, não comentei com você sobre aquela coisa de _esconder_ o Seichiro? Com o lenço, os óculos e tudo mais?

-Hm.

-E o que o Takahashi disse ontem, quando Kikyou falou da festa dela, ele disse que: se os The Wolfs estivessem na festa, ele não poderia estar também.

-Hm. – Sango disse de novo. –Tá. Porque ele 'desmaia' quando vê First Wolf. – ela fez aspas com os dedos. – E daí?

-É esse o ponto. Você acha que ele desmaia mesmo? Tipo, isso é meio estranho, não?

Sango encolheu os ombros.

-O que isso tem a ver com o Seichiro? – ela perguntou, fazendo uma careta. –Nossa hipótese não era que ele fosse um bandido, ou sei lá?

-Sango... – Kagome sabia que era preciso ser cautelosa com o que ela iria sugerir a seguir. Até porque, sequer _ela mesma_ acreditava que havia chegado a tal conclusão. Quer dizer, era _absurdo_ demais para que fosse verdade. _Absurdo_. –Eu acho que Seichiro é um Wolf.

O queixo de Sango pendeu, deixando-a com a boca aberta enquanto encarava Kagome, visivelmente descrente no que a amiga estaria propondo.

-Ou está na equipe deles, ou conhece eles ou sei lá! Mas Rin _sabe_ disso. Miroku eu acho que também. Eles estão sempre muito próximos do Takahashi... E ele não podia ficar falando do irmão por causa disso. Mas acabou falando. Mas eu acho que, mesmo bem difícil de acontecer, tem uma chance de ser de verdade. Digo, de Seichiro ser um Wolf mesmo, sabe. – Kagome começou a tagarelar, nervosa. –E que Takahashi não poderia ir ao baile da Kikyou porque... Porque é o irmão dele, ou sei lá. Argh! Só sei que minha cabeça tá dando um nó, de tanto que já pensei nisso! Ontem, na Rock Jidai, foi Rin e Miroku que acionaram o alarme de incêndio! E depois disso, ela saiu correndo com Takahashi, antes dos wolfs! Vi um vídeo mostrando isso, na internet. Eu _sei_ que ele tá escondendo alguma coisa, e sei que tem mesmo a ver com os The Wolfs. Quero dizer, certeza mesmo eu não tenho, mas se tivesse que apostar, apostaria todas as minhas fichas nisso!

A skatista respirou fundo, encarando a amiga. Sango piscou algumas vezes, processando as informações.

-É... É impossível, Kagome. – Sango disse, ainda sob efeito de choque. Os olhos azuis da skatista se focaram na nova figura que vinha pela entrada da biblioteca. Sango a viu olhando fixamente para um ponto atrás de si, e se virou para ver o que era.

Seus olhos se depararam com Houshi Miroku, caminhando alegremente até a mesa onde Kagewaki Rin estava sentada, sozinha.

**00oo00oo00**

-Hey, pequena Rin. – Miroku chegou de supetão em sua mesa, jogando a mochila sobre ela. Rin respirou fundo e ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando sugestivamente para o objeto deturpando sua organização. –Onde está Mukuro?

Ela suspirou, quando o rapaz não percebeu que estava a atrapalhando.

-Ficou no apartamento. – ela disse simplesmente. Miroku franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Ah é? – ele se sentou. –Porque essa decisão repentina? Achei que ele quisesse ser uma 'pessoa normal' durante o tempo em que estivesse aqui. – ele fez aspas com os dedos.

-Ele ficou com medo da sua namorada ficar perguntando sobre _Seichiro-sama_. – ela retrucou em tom irônico.

-Oh... – Miroku deu um sorriso bobo. –Quem dera ela fosse minha namorada...

-Ela estava _tão_ interessada _nele_ hoje... – Rin adicionou, ácida, explodindo como que com uma agulha a bolha de sonhos em que Miroku entrara. Ele formou uma carranca.

-Ok. – ele resmungou, emburrado. –Você faz mesmo questão de nos lembrar de certos fatos.

-Oh – Rin esboçou um semblante inocente. –Você disse certo, agora. _Fatos_.

Miroku lançou um olhar estreito para a pequena.

-É. – ele começou. –E nossa teoria estava mesmo certa. Você é _fria_ como Sesshoumaru. – disse como se fosse a pior coisa que alguém pudesse ser acusado. –Vocês formariam uma dupla e tanto. Talvez fiquem juntos no futuro. – completou, sabendo que aquilo a irritaria.

-Acho que não. – Rin não se deixou abalar. –Aposto como ele vai estar bem ocupado cuidando de Sango, no futuro. – disse encarando o rapaz. Miroku ficou vermelho, e ela sabia que era de raiva. Havia poucas coisas com que ele era ciumento. E uma delas era Sango. Embora a amiga da skatista sequer tivesse olhos para o Houshi.

Miroku suspirou, admitindo sua derrota.

-Ok, viborazinha. Três a um para você. Estou indo. – ele se levantou pegando a mochila.

-Onde você vai? – Rin perguntou fingindo inocência, quando o rapaz já estava um pouco distante. Um sorriso perverso brincava em seus lábios. Miroku lançou um olhar de desprezo para a garota, antes de respondê-la, num tom pouco alto para se usar em uma biblioteca.

_-Vou visitar o Mukuro. _

**00oo00oo00**

Sango se virou para a amiga no momento em que Miroku saiu pela porta da biblioteca. Trocou um olhar cúmplice com a skatista. Praticamente todos ali ao redor ouviram a última frase do rapaz para Kagewaki. Sem entender a determinação nos olhos de Sango, Kagome ergueu as sobrancelhas, formando uma expressão que a instigava a se explicar.

-Kag. – ela disse, decidida. –Vamos segui-lo.

Wow. É. Era assim mesmo quando Sango decidia que alguma coisa era importante.

**00oo00oo00**

Miroku ainda estava praguejando pelas palavras de Rin quando acionou o interfone do prédio de Inuyasha. Bankotsu atendeu, com uma voz entediada perguntando 'quem é'. Depois de reconhecido, o vocal ainda tirou uma com a cara do amigo de Dark Great, dizendo que já estava com saudades de três anos de duração. A trava do portão foi desativada e Miroku passou pelo porteiro do prédio.

Enquanto cumprimentava o porteiro na guarita, ninguém percebeu as duas figuras femininas aproveitando a trava aberta e se esgueirando para dentro do edifício. As duas se esconderam atrás de um enorme vaso artificial que ficava ao ar livre. Assim que Miroku passou por elas, caminhando calmamente em direção à entrada do lugar e logo em seguida acionando o elevador – que se abriu na hora e o engoliu para algum andar; as amigas se permitiram relaxar e respirar fundo.

-Ok, estamos dentro. – Sango comentou como se estivessem reportando a situação das duas para algum superior de espionagem.

-E agora? – Kagome perguntou, sentindo seu coração batendo forte, com medo de ser pega. Olhava em volta preocupada.

-Agora... A gente acha o apartamento em que ele foi. – Sango concluiu apertando o botão do elevador.

-Ah, claro. – Kagome ironizou. –Depois aperta a campainha e pede pra tomar um chá com os The Wolfs.

-É isso aí. – a garota disse decidida.

-Aiaiai... – Kagome choramingou. –Sango, tem certeza de que está ouvindo o que está dizendo?

Sango a lançou um olhar desdenhoso.

-Não vamos apertar a campainha dele, Kag. – ela explicou o obvio. Embora por um momento a skatista pudesse jurar que era aquilo que ela estava decidida a fazer.

-Vamos fazer o que, então?

-Só... Checar o lugar. Se a gente topar com Takahashi por aí, aí a gente se convida para ir ao apartamento dele.

-Ta. – Kagome cruzou os braços. –E como nós acharemos o dito cujo?

Sango ficou quieta. O elevador chegou. Não era o mesmo em que Miroku subira. As duas entraram nele e observaram a enorme lista de andares que piscavam m botões coloridos.

-É... – Sango concluiu. –Vai ter que ser tentativa e erro.

A skatista suspirou, batendo a palma da mão contra a própria testa. Porque mesmo foi contar suas suspeitas à Sango...?

**00oo00oo00**

Uma veia pulsou em sua testa. Uma gritaria de outro mundo eclodia no apartamento. Inuyasha ainda _tentava_ entender as malditas fórmulas que foram passadas nos exercícios da aula de hoje, mas com três roqueiros jogando videogame na sala bem ao lado do seu quarto, e ligando o som da TV em amplificadores de instrumentos, seus estudos não iam lá às mil maravilhas.

Pelo menos ele _tentava. _Mas sabia que tentar não ia ajudar muito quando tivesse que fazer suas provas. Bom, pelo menos nas provas ele sabia que não teria que enfrentar _tanto_ barulho assim. Pelo menos era o que esperava.

Inuyasha amassou com raiva uma folha de papel enquanto olhava com um olhar estreito a porta de madeira de seu quarto. Levantou-se num repente, praticamente marchando até a sala, com seus passos duros.

Chegando lá, viu a farra que seus três colegas de banda faziam. Latinhas de energético estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos da sala enquanto Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu disputavam uma corrida com o que pareciam ser carros monstros. A tela da TV estava dividida em dois, mostrando em cada lado o desempenho dos dois jogadores. Kouga estava sentado no braço de um sofá, gritando e opinando no que os dois jogadores deviam estar fazendo.

Eram em momentos como aquele que o hanyou mais se perguntava quantos anos mesmo aqueles malditos tinham.

-EI – ele tentou chamar a atenção dos três. Só Kouga parou para se virar. –Dá pra vocês abaixarem o volume disso um pouquinho? Estou tentando estudar lá no meu quarto! – Inuyasha resmungou.

-Daqui a pouco, pivete! Daqui a pouco! – ele disse tornando sua atenção à TV. – Bankotsu! Vai atropelar a velha, seu infeliz!

-Cala a boca! – o vocal gritou de volta.

Inuyasha suspirou quando ouviu a campainha soando. Caminhou até a porta e abriu-a, se deparando com Miroku, que tinha uma expressão emburrada.

-O que está havendo aí? Uma corrida de fórmula 1? – o amigo perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Quase isso. São carros monstros. – ele respondeu dando de ombros. –Entra aí.

-Com licença. – Miroku disse tirando os sapatos. Seus olhos correram pelo lugar, parando na sala, onde os três wolfs jogavam. –Mas o que é isso? Eles ligaram a TV no amplificador! Pode fazer isso em apartamento? – perguntou incrédulo.

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

-Sei lá. Se não puder, espero que alguém venha reclamar logo. Estou tentando estudar desde que cheguei. – ele reclamou.

-Blé, que estudar que nada! – Miroku replicou, indo até onde a sala. –Você devia era estar jogando aqui com eles! É um amplificador, cara! – o rapaz se ajoelhou ao lado do sofá.

-Ei! – Bankotsu disse abrindo um sorriso quando viu Miroku. –Vejam só se não é o amiguinho do Inuyasha! E aí, jovem guerreiro?

-Fala, Wolf! – Miroku cumprimentou o vocal com uma batida de punhos. –Na próxima eu entro! – ele anunciou.

-Depois de mim, pivete. – Kouga interveio, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Apertou com força a latinha de energético nas mãos, amassando-a.

-Ok. – Miroku assentiu, os olhos grudados na tela. –Ei, se vocês levarem esse amplificador lá pra minha casa, podem ir jogar lá sempre que quiserem.

Kouga esboçou um sorriso e bagunçou os cabelos de Miroku, se levantando. Inuyasha revirou os olhos e foi de volta para seu quarto. O lobo foi em direção à cozinha, procurando por mais energético. Abriu a geladeira e não encontrou nada.

-Pivete! Não tem mais bebida? – ele gritou para Inuyasha, encarando a geladeira vazia.

-Vocês devem ter tomado tudo! – o hanyou gritou de volta.

-Droga. – Kouga praguejou. Caminhou em direção à porta do apartamento, pegando no caminho uma japona que era parte de seu disfarce para chegar até ali. – Ei, pirralho, pode pegar minha vez. Vou comprar mais bebida. – anunciou, para alegria de Miroku.

-Beleza! – ele comemorou. Sesshoumaru apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e olhou Kouga se aprontando para sair.

-Aproveita – ele disse alto para o lobo escutar. –E traz papel higiênico.

-Pode deixar. – o lobo mandou um joia para o baixista antes de sair. Puxou o capuz sobre a cabeça e se foi.

Ao sair no corredor, Kouga acionou os dois elevadores que o prédio tinha. Assim que chegaram ao andar em que estava, o objeto abriu as portas e o lobo caminhou para dentro. Tamborilando os dedos nos próprios braços, que estavam cruzados, ele se encara no espelho lateral, no interior do elevador. Devia ter posto seus óculos escuros. Só aquele capuz não o escondia quase nada.

Mas, bem, ia só até o mercado comprar mais energéticos. E papel higiênico, por sinal. Não tinha como iniciar qualquer nova perseguição com atos tão simples, tinha?

Sem pensar muito nisso, o lobo ficou quieto, escutando a música tocar enquanto o elevador descia. Alguns andares depois, o elevador parou e as portas se abriram. Duas garotas estavam esperando, mas pareceram assustadas por alguém _estar_ no elevador. Ele puxou o capuz e _ia_ desviar o olhar, só para garantir. Mas algo o impediu. Seus olhos azuis ficaram fixos na figura de preto, ao lago da outra garota.

Era... _Ela. _A fã que estava com Inuyasha no primeiro dia em que ele esteve em Tóquio. Reconhecia-a pelo estilo. As roupas eram quase as mesmas, outra camiseta da sua banda e as correntes fazendo barulho em sua calça.

_Ela_ e sua amiga, ao invés de entrarem e irem para qual andar quisessem ir de início; ficaram paradas, o encarando de volta e parecendo em choque, com semblantes assustados.

Enquanto Kouga ainda estava _dentro_ do elevador. Inconscientemente, o lobo deu um peteleco na barra do capuz da blusa, para analisar melhor as garotas. Percebeu seu erro quando se lembrou de que o capuz era a única coisa que escondia vagamente sua identidade. Martirizou-se por não ter posto óculos escuros ou alguma coisa assim. A expressão das duas, que já era de choque, talvez susto, por não terem pegado o elevador vazio, se transformou em total _incredulidade_ quando Kouga deu aquele peteleco. Quase parecia que seus olhos iam saltar das órbitas.

Elas tinham o reconhecido. Oh, droga, ele não estava podendo ser perseguido de novo. Embora aquela fã, em especial...

Não. Nada disso. Esperando que elas ainda entrassem no elevador, Kouga já ia se preparar para pular fora dali. Já estava com as pernas em posição, quando percebeu que elas ainda estavam encarando-o fixamente. Seus olhares ainda eram arregalados, e elas não tinham dado um passo sequer para dentro do elevador. Aproveitando-se disso, ele bateu no botão para as portas se fecharem.

E elas se fecharam. E o elevador continuou a se mover. E Kouga respirou aliviado.

Sango e Kagome ficaram para fora, ainda tentando digerir a situação. Cruzaram olhares, um tão arregalado quanto o outro. Foi a skatista quem arriscou perguntar.

-Aquele era... _First Wolf_? – ela perguntou ainda não conseguindo acreditar nas próprias palavras. Sango piscou algumas vezes, engoliu seco e respondeu.

-Parece que sim.

**00oo00oo00**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Muito obrigada a todos que já deixaram reviews na fanfic e que favoritaram! De coração.

O próximo capítulo sai dia **04/06. **Adianto já que ele está tão gordinho quanto este. Até o capítulo 10!


	10. Elle Girl

**.**

**UMA SKATISTA DIFERENTE**

**.**

**.**

**.Capítulo 10. **

**.**

**Elle Girl**

**.**

**.**

Talvez a skatista ainda estivesse um pouco em choque com a situação do dia anterior. Talvez fosse sua cabeça que ainda estivesse rodando pelo tombo que tomara ao pisar errado no skate, prestes a sair de casa.

Mas ela ainda pensava na situação toda. Quer dizer, na coisa dos The Wolfs, Mukuro e seu irmão.

Kagome, com Sango como testemunha, tinha _certeza _que tinha visto _First Wolf _no elevador. **Certeza. **E sabia que, bem, ele sabia que tinha sido reconhecido. Porque ele formou um semblante tão assustado quanto o delas provavelmente estava, depois que deu aquela batidinha no capuz da blusa.

Ele sabia quem ele era. E sabia quem elas eram. Fãs. Fãs que reconheceram o ídolo.

Quer dizer, não era tão difícil pressupor que fossem fãs. Sempre que Kagome não estava com o uniforme da escola, estava com alguma roupa com emblemas da sua banda favorita. Era óbvio que ele sabia que elas sabiam quem ele era.

Oh, Deus. E tudo isso aconteceu porque ela desconfiava do irmão de Mukuro. Quer dizer, ela já desconfiava dele, e depois disso esbarra sem querer num dos outros integrantes da banda no prédio onde o cara morava?

A explicação para tudo àquilo era quase óbvia. Seichiro era um Wolf. First Wolf era amigo de Seichiro. E visitava constantemente o amigo. Pelo que Kagome pressupunha, pelo menos.

E Miroku e Rin e Mukuro sabiam daquilo. Ah, sabiam...

Kagome se sentia tão idiota por não ter descoberto isso antes. Se bem que ainda ia fazer uma semana que conhecera Takahashi Mukuro...

-Ohayo... Kag. – ouviu a voz de Sango a tirando do devaneio. A skatista ergueu os olhos na direção da amiga. Mal tinha percebido que já tinha chegado à escola...

-Ohayo. – ela respondeu. As duas sustentaram o olhar por mais alguns instantes. E em seguida suspiraram.

Ainda era muita informação para assimilar de uma vez só. Não era seguro fazer balburdia sobre aquele assunto. Não como sabiam que Kaze Kagura provavelmente faria. Aliás, por falar na garota, ela certamente já devia estar munida de um pé de sapato e as meias que dizia ser de Lord Maru... Levando em consideração que as amigas _viram _First Wolf no dia anterior, completamente desnudo no rosto, e com roupas casuais; não parecia mais tão absurdo que Lord Maru tivesse se escondido no apartamento da Kaze depois da perseguição na Rock Jidai...

Kagome suspirou. Aquele ainda ia ser um longo dia...

**00oo00oo00**

Os saltos batiam insistentemente contra o assoalho que compunha a estrutura do chão do apartamento dos Taishou. Dona de olhos brilhantemente azuis, pele branca como nuvens, e chamativos cabelos naturalmente ruivos, Ayame Tomoshi, produtora da atual banda mais famosa do Japão, estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, enquanto falava ao radio comunicador, sem parar. Amaldiçoava com mil e um diferentes tipos de verbetes o maldito vocalista que dera à limusine o endereço do apartamento 'secreto' em que dois integrantes dos Wolfs moravam. Na verdade, temporariamente três.

A mídia toda esperava do lado de fora do prédio, prontos para bater quaisquer cliques dos integrantes dos The Wolfs. Sorte que não era uma casa... Por morarem em um prédio, a imprensa nunca descobriria ao certo o numero do apartamento deles. Aquilo, se vazasse, seria uma informação e tanto para muitos tabloides.

Em um tom nervoso, Inuyasha ouviu a ruiva anunciando ríspida para os caras na sala:

-Certo! Depois de hoje, vocês não poderão mais morar aqui. Logo depois que voltarmos da Elle Girl, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu se alojarão na casa dos Kagewaki. Aquela casa tem um contrato de venda antigo, por conta dos proprietários – os pais de Rin e Naraku – já terem falecido há algum tempo... É só instalar os equipamentos de segurança corretos e vocês não terão que conviver com os paparazzi tentando invadir o quintal todos os dias. –ela completou, suspirando levemente aliviada por ter conseguido uma resolução para aquele problema.

Inuyasha suspirou. Embora Ayame parecesse ligeiramente mais calma depois de propor tal solução, sua voz aguda permitiu que o hanyou ouvisse claramente todas as palavras que ela usara dali, do seu quarto.

Tinha acordado uma hora mais cedo aquela manhã. E o uniforme escolar não foi a roupa escolhida para vestir...

Se encarando no espelho naquele momento, o que Inuyasha via não era o temporário Mukuro Takahashi, de cabelos vermelhos e com uniforme do último ano do fundamental. O que ele via, era o guitarrista dos The Wolfs, aclamado por fãs e que sempre fazia bonito nos palcos.

O cara que nunca pareceria ter apenas quase dezesseis anos.

Ao invés dos cabelos curtos e vermelhos, o hanyou, naquele dia em especial, não precisou usar sua peruca. Suas madeixas longas e prateadas escorriam livres e soltas pelas suas costas, finalmente libertas da prisão de fios vermelhos. Apenas uma boina negra e cheia de botons cobria o alto de sua cabeça. Sobre o corpo, ao invés do uniforme do Hitomiko School, o hanyou usava um belo jeans preto e detonado. Que provavelmente nunca o deixariam sequer por os pés no colégio caso estivesse com uma peça daquelas.

Sobre o tronco, uma regata cinza em farrapos fazia a vez com um colete jeans escuro. Seus antebraços eram cobertos por gazes até a altura dos cotovelos; munhequeiras espinhosas jaziam em seus pulsos, e suas garras estavam cobertas por esmaltes negros como a noite.

Inuyasha ergueu o olhar para o espelho. Fitou seu próprio olhar, dourado como o do irmão. E, por fim, posicionou a última peça que faltava para que ele finalmente se tornasse Dark Great.

A máscara comum a toda a banda. O objeto negro que cobria seus narizes e bocas, e permitia que eles levassem uma vida no anonimato quando não estavam realizando trabalhos para a banda.

A máscara que permitia que ele fosse Mukuro Takahashi e pudesse ir à escola durante algum tempo ao invés de estudar à distância.

Era o que permitia que ele fosse alguém normal. O que fazia com que Kouga pudesse ir ao mercado da esquina comprar papel higiênico sem que criasse uma multidão de histeria.

Piscou algumas vezes, se encarando no espelho. Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais dourados com toda aquela maquiagem escura ao redor deles.

Aquele era Dark Great.

-Está pronto, pivete? – Inuyasha viu pelo espelho o irmão se esgueirando pela porta de seu quarto. Sesshoumaru estava como sempre. Calças de couro, coturnos, e uma regata cinza e totalmente fora de seu tamanho. A peça larga caía sobre um de seus ombros. Para este dia ele se enfeitou um pouco mais e colocou algumas correntes presas ao seu cinto de rebites dourados, assim como luvas sem dedos nas mãos, que faziam brilhar os anéis de crânios em seus dedos. No pescoço, jazia uma coleira – espinhuda como as munhequeiras do hanyou. E no rosto, a mesma máscara de Inuyasha, os mesmos cabelos prateados, que escorriam como cascatas cor de lua pela roupa escura – só que sem nenhuma boina no alto de sua cabeça. E os olhos... Estavam no mesmo tom de dourado, evidenciados pelos traços escuros ao redor deles. As marcas arroxeadas nas bochechas e testa de seu irmão também pareciam pulsar sobre a pele branca, com toda aquela carga de acessórios e roupas negras nele.

Inuyasha se virou, dando um puxão no colete.

-Estou. – disse numa voz firme. Sesshoumaru esboçou um sorriso.

-Vou ligar para a escola.

**00oo00oo00**

-VOCÊS O QUE?! – Kagome e Sango se encolheram com o grito que Miroku deu em plena sala de aula, batendo as duas palmas contra a carteira em que as duas se apoiavam. Seus olhos púrpuros estavam arregalados, e sua boca pendia aberta.

Sorte que o professor ainda não tinha chegado. O grupinho onde Kagura se gabava com as peças de Lord Maru dispersou um pouco de atenção para o grito de Miroku.

-Shiiiiu. – Kagome balançou freneticamente as mãos para que o rapaz baixasse o tom. Tentando, mas ainda praticamente guinchando, ele continuou:

-Vocês me seguiram?! – ele ainda estava completamente incrédulo. Sango, irritada com a _irritação_ do rapaz, jogou ríspida:

-É, seguimos o Margarido sim. – ela começou, irônica. – Qual é! O que é que tem de tão 'assim' para essa reação toda?! – fez aspas com as mãos. Miroku respirou fundo, tentando conter sua surpresa.

O que tinha, cara Sango, era três wolfs vivendo anonimamente num apartamento que ninguém poderia descobrir onde era. Ah, e claro, mais um Wolf como visita, que, por um acaso, as senhoritas haviam topado sem querer no elevador. Ele imaginava o desespero de Kouga com a situação.

Agora entendia o sorriso amarelo que ele tinha no rosto quando chegou com o papel higiênico e os energéticos sob o braço.

-Não tem nada. – o rapaz resmungou. Viu uma sobrancelha da skatista se arqueando. –Só que eu não esperava que estivessem tão fissuradas em mim assim. – ele emendou sério. Recebeu um tapa no braço por parte de Sango.

-Deixa de ser besta. – ela retrucou. –Não ouviu por acaso o que acabamos de dizer?

-Claro que ouvi! – ele disse pouco alto. –O que é... Um absurdo.

-Heim?! – Kagome repetiu incrédula. Seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes enquanto encaravam fixamente Miroku, a procura de qualquer sinal de que ele estivesse brincando. Mas ele parecia bem sério. Ou quase isso. Mas ela realmente vira First Wolf! Não tinha duvidas!

-Não seja tão cético, Miroku. – Sango disse, ácida. –Primeiro aquela coisa da Rock Jidai, depois o irmão do Takahashi, e agora First no mesmo prédio deles. Tá na cara que eles estão em Tóquio. E escondidos nesse bairro, por sinal. Pode desembuchando o que você sabe!

Miroku ficou branco. Kagome percebeu o suor começando a escorrer em sua testa.

-Vocês estão lelés! – ele fez uma careta. –Porque _eu_ saberia de alguma coisa?!

-Porque você é amiguinho daquele Takahashi! – Sango acusou.

-E o que isso prova?! Estão achando realmente achando que _Mukuro_ tem algo com os The Wolfs?! – ele perguntou mantendo seu melhor tom incrédulo, fazendo questão de deixar implícito na frase que, se as garotas realmente pensavam aquilo, deviam estar doidinhas de pedra.

-Seichiro é um Wolf! – Sango apontou novamente. Kagome deu uma espiadela nas garotas ao redor de Kagura, se certificando que elas não estivessem ouvindo nada daquela conversa. Tudo que ela menos precisava era que Kagura resolvesse espalhar pela internet o boato de que sabiam a identidade de um Wolf...

-E porque você acha isso? – Miroku replicou num tom desdenhoso, quase risonho. Seichiro, um Wolf? Há.

...

Você não podia estar mais certa, Sangozinha.

-Ele foi coberto às pressas quando nós fomos vê-lo, ontem, no furgão! Kagome quem percebeu! – Sango já estava começando a ficar irritada com o tom jocoso de Miroku. Kagome viu a sua deixa para argumentar naquela conversa, principalmente para impedir que Sango voasse com suas mãozinhas de patinadora sobre o pescoço do amigo.

-Ele estava usando os óculos de Rin. Aquele lenço laranja e a máscara de resfriado provavelmente também foram coisas dela. E Mukuro estava todo nervoso...

Oh, Deuses, o rapaz praguejou mentalmente. Elas descobriram tão facilmente... Tinha que achar uma saída para aquela conversa, e _rápido!_

-Pffff. – Miroku balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo um gesto de 'não importa' com uma das mãos. –Vocês não sabem de nada. – ele disse _quase _divertido. Sango ergueu as sobrancelhas. No instante seguinte, estava debruçada sobre a carteira do rapaz, com o quadril empinado para fora. Kagome viu os olhos de Miroku se arregalando com a situação.

-Exatamente _o que _nós não sabemos? – ela perguntou numa voz... Quase sensual; não fosse pela _raiva _e pela _impaciência _praticamente explicitas em seu tom.

Miroku, limpando a garganta, endireitou as costas.

-Seichiro, o irmão do Mukuro, tem problemas genéticos. – ele anunciou numa voz séria. Viu os olhos da skatista e sua amiga aderindo instantaneamente à incredulidade.

-Heim?! – as duas disseram juntas. Tomando uma pose de legítimo sabe-tudo, o rapaz continuou.

-Isso aflige bastante o Mukuro... Então ele tem vergonha. O irmão dele tem o rosto desfigurado, e sofre com a queda de cabelos, por conta de uma doença hereditária... Ele não gosta de aparecer em público. Não com aquela cara feia e aquela careca brilhante. O cara parece um monstro. Ele certamente não queria que vocês se assustassem com a feiura do irmão dele, já que é um problema intratável... – Miroku espiou a reação das duas. Pareciam estar acreditando naquela historia toda. Ele continuou: – Só o tanto de cirurgias que Sessh – tsc! – _**Seichiro **_já fez... Quero dizer, se ele fosse confundido com um Wolf sem estar com qualquer disfarce ele certamente estaria pulando de alegria nesse exato momento!

Ah, se Sesshoumaru sequer desconfiasse do que Miroku estava falando dele... O rapaz torceu para que as duas garotas engolissem aquela historia.

-Isso... É serio? – Kagome perguntou pensativa. –Mas, então... E First Wolf? Nós vimos First Wolf!

-Devia ser outra pessoa. – Miroku emendou rápido.

-_Não_. – Sango disse firme. –_Era_ First Wolf.

Miroku sentiu sua espinha gelar. Ergueu as mãos em defesa própria.

-Se vocês estão dizendo... – ele disse dando de ombros. –Kagura também diz que Lord Maru brincou de bonecas com a irmã dela. Então acho que as _aparições_ dos The Wolfs podem ser bem relativas. – ele concluiu arqueando uma sobrancelha. Viu os olhos de Sango o fuzilarem.

Ela o puxou pelo colarinho do uniforme. Miroku arregalou os olhos, assustado com o gesto.

-_Nós. Vimos. First. Wolf_. – ela disse aumentando a dosagem de força sobre o pescoço do rapaz a cada palavra. Sua voz saía entre dentes.

Miroku fez uma careta. Mas como ela era forte!

-Ok, ok! – ele se rendeu. Sango soltou sua roupa. –Se vocês estão dizendo, quem sou eu pra duvidar! Só quero dizer que Seichiro não tem nada a ver com esse First aí.

A skatista suspirou. Sango bufou e caiu sentada, de braços cruzados, na cadeira da carteira a frente da do rapaz.

-Ah, se você estiver mentindo... – ela sibilou, lançando olhares desconfiados na direção de Miroku.

-Quer apostar um beijo? – o rapaz perguntou, um sorriso charmoso brotando em seus lábios. Kagome segurou o riso. Sango soltou um 'pfff' e se virou emburrada para frente.

-Nem morta. – ela retrucou, marrenta. O sorriso nos lábios de Miroku só se acentuou.

Kagome, revirando os olhos, nem viu quando o professor entrou na sala.

**00oo00oo00**

Inuyasha tinha uma carranca sobre o rosto. Mesmo com a máscara tampando-lhe metade da face, ainda era visível que o hanyou estava irritado. Praticamente marchava pelo hall do prédio atrás dos amigos e companheiros de banda. Se o pessoal que se juntara ali na recepção não parava para ver os The Wolfs, certamente parava para ver o hanyou pisando duro atrás dos outros. Isto é, Dark Great pisando duro atrás dos outros Wolfs. Isto se os moradores soubessem definir quem era quem.

-Ora, grande guerreiro, não precisa ficar tão ressentido! – Bankotsu, que agora era Second Crash, esticou o braço para tentar bagunçar o cabelo prateado do hanyou. Inuyasha se desviou.

Podia ouvir o murmúrio que a imprensa fazia do lado de fora. O porteiro certamente parecia espantado com toda aquela balburdia por causa de apenas alguns caras que se vestiam como punks. De certo ele nem sabia que aquele tipo de gente morava no prédio...

-Não fale comigo. – Inuyasha grunhiu. O vocal soltou uma gargalhada. Bankotsu, como Wolf, era um tipo bem suspeito. Ele sempre usava roupas diferentes demais, mas sem fugir do tema do resto da banda. Seu visual para Elle Girl naquele dia se fazia apenas de uma camiseta de gola alta e sem mangas, cheia de alfinetes segurando suas diversas partes unidas, na frente do corpo. Gazes cobriam todos seus dois braços, e ele usava uma calça social por dentro dos coturnos. Em cada mão havia uma luva de couro sem dedos e diversas correntes faziam parecer que suas calças logo iriam ao chão. O hanyou se sentia bem mais comportado em vista das roupas de Second Crash. –Você sabe que eles vão falar aquilo na frente da classe toda, _né? _– Inuyasha perguntou num tom suplicante.

Acontece que, Bankotsu, como o grande enxerido que era, havia ligado para o Hitomiko School antes de Sesshoumaru, se passando por seu irmão.

-Claro que sim! – ele disse, ainda rindo. –Essa é a parte legal.

E, nutrido de um profundo sentimento pelo hanyou, ele anunciou o motivo que Rin sugerira para que Mukuro Takahashi não pudesse ir às aulas naquela quinta-feira como um aluno normal. Disse à diretoria da escola que aquela manhã Takahashi Mukuro acordara com um intenso trabalho intestinal, que o impedia de poder assistir as aulas do dia.

Inuyasha se limitou a lançar um olhar odioso para aquele cara.

-Idiota.

-Opa, opa, grande guerreiro. Acha que só porque é Dark Great que uma dor de barriga não o atingiria? – ele perguntou desdenhoso.

-Claro que não. Mas não precisava deixar isso explícito dessa maneira. Todos vão achar que...

-E é melhor que pensem isso a descobrirem que você na verdade não é um Takahashi e muito menos teve que faltar por conta de uma dor de barriga. – Sesshoumaru cortou o assunto dos dois. Bankotsu deu um estalo com a língua. Inuyasha suspirou. –Agora fiquem quietos antes que Ayame comece a gritar de novo.

Assentindo, Inuyasha pousou seus olhos nas duas figuras que iam logo à frente. Ao lado de Ayame, que sempre se vestia dignamente como a bela produtora que era, sempre de saltos e conjuntos de terninhos, ia Kouga, com as roupas de First Wolf. Assim como seu irmão, ele usava calças escuras e cheias de penduricalhos. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo alto, bandana marrom na testa, máscara sobre o rosto e olhos bem contornados. Seu diferencial era que First Wolf não gostava muito de camisetas. Quase sempre que aparecia em público, seu tronco desnudo era apenas coberto por coletes cheios de tachas. Tinha uma imensa coleção deles, cada um em um tecido, de um jeito diferente. Kouga apenas incrementava seu visual com muitos e muitos colares masculinos, que sempre evidenciavam seu tronco desnudo e seu esforço em manter o abdômen em dia. Vezes ou outras ele cobria parte de seu corpo com gazes sujas de carvão, como o hanyou fizera com os braços. Hoje era um desses dias.

O barulho da imprensa ficou mais alto. Inuyasha via, ainda do lado de dentro, os flashes disparando na calçada assim que Ayame, ao lado de Kouga, puseram os pés para fora do edifício e começaram a guerra para chegar até a limusine. Felizmente Ayame providenciou alguns seguranças. Quatro caras enormes continham os paparazzi, mas mesmo assim os microfones e câmeras ainda pulavam sobre eles. Sesshoumaru seguiu atrás dos dois primeiros, e logo atrás dele vieram Inuyasha e Bankotsu.

Como se tivesse a capacidade de se desligar para os ruídos que os paparazzi faziam, Inuyasha ignorou toda a bagunça de câmeras, microfones e pessoas, e rumou até a limusine, cujo motorista segurava aberta a porta de entrada. Era estranho pensar que toda aquela gente só queria mesmo era ver se conseguia alguma notícia de quem afinal eles eram. Informação essa que, se eles tivessem sorte, a imprensa não poria as mãos tão cedo.

Afinal, era bom poder viver no anonimato às vezes. Inuyasha, particularmente, não saberia se aguentaria aquele tipo de vida todos os dias se não pudesse relaxar um pouco como uma pessoa comum.

Sentiu uma cotovelada de uma mão com um microfone. Uma repórter com microfone cor-de-rosa perguntava-lhe algo quase aos berros. Inuyasha não entendeu o que era. Seus olhos ficaram presos na figura da repórter.

-Não se deixe perder, Dark. – Bankotsu disse próximo ao seu ouvido, apoiando uma mão nos ombros do hanyou e o empurrando mais rapidamente em direção à limusine. Pelo canto dos olhos Inuyasha viu a jovem repórter ficando para trás.

Naquele momento o hanyou sentiu o estalo da realidade em sua mente. Era verdade que o anonimato era algo confortável. E que eles deviam preservar isso, o quanto pudessem. Mas nada mudaria o fato de que aqueles quatro caras, mais um a caminho, nunca deixariam de serem os The Wolfs.

**00oo00oo00**

-AHHHH! – um grito ecoou na sala de aula, logo após o professor anunciar que Takahashi Mukuro não compareceria às aulas do dia por motivos de saúde. Dezenas de pares de olhos se direcionaram à Kaze Kagura, que estava vermelha como uma maçã, segurando com mãos trêmulas o aparelho celular aberto.

-Srta Kaze, algum problema? – o professor perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Kagura respirou fundo, duas vezes, se abanando com as mãos. As garotas perto delas fizeram o mesmo, enquanto Kagura tentava se acalmar. Mas não estava conseguindo seu melhor desempenho, já que bastava olhar para o celular para que ela tornasse a ficar vermelha e hiperventilando.

-Não. – ela respondeu ao professor. –Sinto muito. Já estou bem. – completou, cortês, ainda sob pares de olhares de estranhamento. Desconfiado, o professor deu início a aula.

Kagome nem se assustou quando um papelzinho pulou em sua mesa, assim que o professor se virou. Espiou pelo canto dos olhos sua amiga Sango, que apontou num gesto com a cabeça para Kaze Kagura. Ela continuava vermelha, olhando para o celular, sob a mesa. Kagome enviesou suas sobrancelhas e abriu o papel que Sango lhe mandara.

"_O que será que ela tem?"_ ela perguntava. Kagome encolheu os ombros. Rabiscou uma resposta com letras meio corridas.

"_Pergunte para ela."_ Respondeu simplesmente. Quando mandou de volta o papel à Sango, recebeu um olhar carrancudo. Kagome deu de ombros. Sango começou a escrever o bilhetinho para Kagura. Lançou com precisão o objeto na mesa dela, que apenas percebeu-o depois de um tempo, quando desviou o olhar do aparelho olhos vermelhos se voltaram na direção da skatista e da amiga. Sango fez um gesto para que ela lesse o papel. Kagura o abriu, entediada. Já imaginava seu conteúdo.

Dois minutos depois e a bolinha voltou voando para a mesa de Sango.

Ela abriu e leu o que Kagura havia escrito. Kagome viu quando a amiga começou a mudar de cor. Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar o que tanto havia naquele papel, Sango lançou-o em sua direção. Kagome abriu impaciente o bilhetinho.

Escrito com a letra de Sango, estava a mesma pergunta que ela fizera à Kagome, e que a skatista mandara-a perguntar à própria Kagura. Sob o escrito de Sango, em uma letra caprichada, estava a resposta de Kagura. E enfim Kagome entendeu o que a fizera gritar.

"_Os The Wolfs estão na cidade."_

Simples assim.

**00oo00oo00**

Os olhos dourados vagavam pelas imagens janela afora da limusine. Sentia uma sensação nostálgica. Em sua mente, relembrava a primeira vez que viera à Tóquio, com Sesshoumaru, um mês depois que sua mãe morrera. Seu irmão aparecera como um verdadeiro salvador em sua vida, com um _timing_ perfeito. Afinal, o que seria do hanyou como órfão aos doze anos sem ninguém para lhe prestar tutela?

Certamente, não o guitarrista de uma das bandas mais famosas do Japão.

Estavam num dos centros de Tóquio: Shinjuku. Pessoas andavam atarefadas e com pressa por todos os lados; informes comerciais piscavam em letreiros gigantes nas paredes dos prédios. Um destes prédios piscantes (particularmente, o maior de todos eles) era o destino da limusine negra que passeava pelas ruas de Tóquio, levando a atenção de quem caminhava e pelo menos quatro dezenas de adolescentes com cartazes coloridos ao seu redor, dominando as calçadas já abarrotadas de gente e causando uma verdadeira balburdia no trânsito.

Mirando as garotas lá fora, Kouga já estava pronto para jogar mais lenha à fogueira. Seu dedo já escorregava para o botão do teto solar quando Ayame o repreendeu, sempre atenta aos gestos do lobo.

-Nem pense nisso, Sr Wolf. – ela disse num tom desafiador. Felizmente, a única a quem os The Wolfs sucumbiam era sua produtora.

Kouga choramingou.

-Só um tchauzinho, sua chata. – ele formou um bico, cruzando os braços numa pose emburrada. Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos.

-Nem um tchauzinho. – ela outorgou num tom sugestivamente cansado. Revisou alguns papeis sobre seu colo. –Escutem, meus queridos. Cedi à Elle vinte minutos de entrevista e três fotos, que vocês devem usar para promover o último álbum e os shows avulsos que agendamos. _Shido Hikari será a entrevistadora de vocês._ – ela concluiu dando ênfase à última frase.

Dona de um estilo alternativo, com seus cabelos curtíssimos e expressivos olhos negros, sempre combinados com os lábios carnudos pintados de vermelho sangue, Shido Hikari era a sensação no mundo artístico-jornalista. Conhecida por ser persuasiva e muito insistente, a redatora conquistou com louvor seu atual emprego numa das revistas mais famosas do público feminino japonês: Elle Girl.

Mas Ayame sabia muito bem das técnicas libidinosas que a entrevistadora geralmente punha em prática durante seu trabalho com artistas masculinos, e temia que seus garotos caíssem nas armadilhas da jornalista que um dia já fora modelo...

Seu trabalho era garantir que nada escapulisse das cercas que ela já havia programado.

-Uhhh, sério que a senhorita _delícia _que vai nos entrevistar? – Bankotsu espichou os olhos para cima da produtora. Seu tom sugestivo não agradou nem um pouco Ayame.

-É. – ela confirmou com semblante duro, enquanto Second Crash abria um sorriso perverso e recebia um soquinho no braço de Kouga. –_Mas,_ - Ayame interveio. Os cinco Wolfs responderam em um uníssono 'ih...' – Tenho que alertá-los algumas coisas sobre essa Shido.

-_Essa Shido... –_ Naraku imitou-a. – Já começou... – o baterista afundou-se no estofado de couro.

O baterista havia sido apanhado pela limusine na porta do hotel onde se hospedara, bem mais próximo do centro. Adianto já que a primeira coisa pela qual ele perguntou, quando conseguiu passar pela horda de paparrazzi e fãs e finalmente entrou no veículo, foi como estava a irmã mais nova. Inuyasha deu-lhe alguns detalhes da melhora do azedume de Rin nos últimos dias e de como ela estava passando o tempo no apartamento dos Taishou. Depois de um tempo pensativo, o baterista confessou aos amigos que tinha em mente, se a irmã concordasse, levá-la consigo nas viagens que os Wolfs faziam e manter seus estudos a distancia, como Inuyasha fazia.

O hanyou teve lá suas dúvidas se Rin concordaria com algo assim.

-Prestem atenção! – Ayame retrucou. –Sei que vocês a acham bonita, coisa e tal, mas vocês _têm_ que entender que é isso que ela usa para distrair caras solteirões e famosos como vocês para que ela consiga as respostas que quer para a revista vender! Vocês, como meus garotos, simplesmente _não podem _se desviar do cronograma de assuntos que eu elaborei para suas respostas... Kouga! – a produtora interrompeu seu discurso quando viu que o lobo a imitava falando.

-Ei! – ele reclamou quando recebeu um beliscão da mulher. –Qual é, Ayame. Somos _solteirões e famosos _– ele usou o termo que ela os classificara anteriormente – Mas não somos _burros _não! Bem, talvez o Bankotsu, mas não vamos sair contando nada que não devêssemos à imprensa! – ele retrucou.

-Concordo com Ookami. Largue mão desse seu ciúme tolo. – Sesshoumaru assentiu.

Inuyasha podia ver a produtora se tingindo imediatamente de vermelho. Tinha a impressão de que a qualquer momento fumaça sairia pelos seus ouvidos.

Ele estava certo. Bem, não literalmente, já que Ayame não começou a soltar fumaça, mas sim uma enxurrada de palavras.

-Tudo bem! Vão lá e caiam nas gracinhas daquela Shido então! Mas não digam que não os avisei quando ela começar a apelar e se insinuar para cima do Inuyasha querendo respostas mesmo ele sendo mais de uma década mais novo do que ela!

-Wow! Quanta raiva! – Naraku arregalou os olhos. Bankotsu começou a rir.

-Eu sabia que ela estava com ciúmes. – ele comentou, recebendo uma encarada de Sesshoumaru. –E bem, não se preocupe, querida produtora, Shido-chan pode ser realmente mais velha que o nosso Inu-kun, mas ele também não aparenta ser um pirralho da sua idade.

-_Shido-chan_! – Ayame repetiu como se fosse uma blasfêmia. –Ah meu Deus... – ela esfregou o rosto com as mãos, nervosa. Suspirou e começou a folhear os papeis em seu colo, como se procurasse neles uma solução para seus problemas com aqueles caras. Porque eles simplesmente não a ouviam quando mais deviam?

Sentiu um peso afundando o banco de couro ao seu lado. Dark Great passou uma mão pelo seu ombro, consolador. Ayame sentiu a profundidade dos olhos dourados a fitando.

Não conseguia enxergar o adolescente de quinze anos no meio de tantas referências (roupas, acessórios, maquiagem) o transformando no guitarrista da banda que ela gerenciava. Naquele momento em especial, Inuyasha parecia muito mais velho. Mas ela admitia que sempre que trajado daquela forma o garoto se transformava...

-Não se preocupe tanto, Ayame-chan. Dou um jeito nesses caras quando chegarmos lá. E você sabe que Sesshoumaru também não é nenhum boca aberta, não é? – ele disse simpático. Viu as bochechas do hanyou se erguendo em um sorriso por baixo da máscara negra. Ela se permitiu sorrir junto, esquecendo por um momento das provocações que os outros Wolfs sempre faziam consigo.

No final, por mais que tentasse mascarar de todas as formas, Inuyasha era só um adolescente. Agia e se comportava como um adolescente. Ele tinha direito a isso com a idade que tinha; mas aprendera, conforme o andar da vida e da carreira que iniciara desde muito novo, a ter um comportamento verdadeiramente maduro perante situações que envolviam a mídia. Às vezes, até mais do que seus colegas mais velhos demonstrariam.

Às vezes, Ayame só queria cuidar daquele garoto. Não deixá-lo a mercê de tantas dores que o mundo oferecia. Queria protegê-lo. Sentia que aquela era sua obrigação.

Enquanto os caras conversavam espalhafatosamente dentro da limusine, aguardando o momento de chegada ao prédio da Elle Girl, os olhos da produtora correram sobre eles, analisando-os em um daqueles momentos de reflexões sobre a vida. Percorreu cada um dos integrantes, desde Kouga, o vocal que gostava de chamar toda a atenção que pudesse para si; Naraku, o baterista que era meio calado, mas que amava o que fazia e sempre zelava pela irmã, acima de tudo; Bankotsu, o palhaço daquele grupo todo; até parar em Sesshoumaru, o indiferente baixista que assumira a tutela de Inuyasha quando o hanyou perdera a mãe. O meio irmão que fazia o papel de uma família toda para aquele garoto.

Ayame se surpreendeu quando viu que ele tinha os olhos voltados em sua direção. Ergueu uma sobrancelha prateada inquiridoramente quando viu que a produtora o encarava. Viu seus orbes dourados indo em direção ao irmão e retornando a ela.

E Ayame sorriu. Sorriu porque sentiu que, mesmo que sem admitir, havia mais uma pessoa encarregada de proteger aquele hanyou. Dando um beliscão carinhoso o braço enfaixado do Taishou mais novo, ela segredou, apenas para ele:

-Vou contar com você, Inu-kun. – e Inuyasha ergueu as sobrancelhas em resposta, provavelmente fazendo alguma careta que não se deixou ver completamente por conta da máscara.

Gritos começaram a ficar mais altos, mesmo com a música de fundo tocando nos autofalantes da limusine. Mirando os olhos muito azuis pelos vidros escuros, Ayame constatou a enorme quantidade de mídia e fãs que os aguardavam na entrada do hotel onde a equipe da Elle Girl havia reservado uma sala para a entrevista: Park Hyatt Tokyo Hotel. Simplesmente o melhor hotel de Tóquio...

Ela retornou o olhar para sua banda arruaceira.

-É a hora de vocês, _The Wolfs_.

**00oo00oo00**

O sol do intervalo sempre deixava o terraço da escola com um aspecto agradável. Ótimo para passar o intervalo. Uma pena Kagome só descobrir isso em seu último ano naquela escola. Sango, agitada como nunca, caminhava ao seu lado, se controlando para não roer suas unhas bem feitas.

A skatista até entendia a agitação da amiga: ela mesma também estava assim, embora não tivesse unhas bem feitas para roer. Então tudo que podia fazer era ver a brisa brincar. Especialmente com os fios que escapavam da prisão de grampos que segurava um coque nos cabelos da pessoa a frente das duas. Pessoa essa que, aliás, contribuía bastante com aquela agitação, também estando agitada.

Porque a pessoa era Kaze Kagura.

Kagura se encostou casualmente na grade de proteção do terraço, se voltando para as duas amigas logo em seguida. As duas pararam e a encararam, esperando que qualquer palavra fosse dita. Os olhos vermelhos de Kagura estavam brilhantes enquanto ela permanecia calada, medindo Kagome e Sango, a procura das palavras certas para exprimir a informação que recebera durante a aula.

-Ok. – ela soltou num suspiro. Viu dois pares de pálpebras se abrindo consideravelmente à sua frente. Percebeu que pouco ajudaria medir palavras naquele momento. –Ok. – repetiu. –Os The Wolfs estão na cidade. – ela sentenciou, embora fosse algo que todas as três já tivessem conhecimento.

Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha. Kagura formou um bico com seus lábios sempre pintados de batom.

-Segundo a maioria dos sites de notícias que eu sigo... Eles saíram hoje de um prédio, não muito longe daqui, onde alguns membros da banda estavam morando anonimamente. – Kagura disse num tom pesaroso. Kagome demorou a digerir aquela informação... Aquela história era terrivelmente familiar. Num estalo, a skatista arregalou ainda mais os olhos, procurando pela amiga que presenciara a mesma situação que ela no dia anterior. Quando viu os olhos arregalados de Sango a encarando de volta, a skatista deixou seu queixo pender.

Era simplesmente verdade! Elas se encontraram mesmo com First Wolf então!

-Sabe o endereço? – Sango perguntou, com a voz pouco exasperada.

-Claro que sei. – Kagura arqueou uma sobrancelha, abrindo o celular de novo. Encarou a tela por alguns instantes. –Rua Tegushi Gomo, 244. – ela disse formando um bico enquanto ainda analisava o aparelho. –Pelo mapa... Hm, quatro quarteirões daqui. Não é muito longe, mas já da uma caminhadinha. Tem fãs montando um acampamento em frente ao prédio esperando os Wolfs voltarem, mas eu tenho lá minhas teorias de que eles não vão voltar para o mesmo lugar. – ela concluiu. –É um edifício familiar, e o maior apartamento tem só três quartos. Eles não caberiam todos lá...

Kagome piscou algumas vezes.

-Sango! – ela chamou. –Tegushi Gomo é mesmo...?

-É! – a amiga interrompeu. –Exato. É o prédio do Takahashi. Tenho certeza!

-Calma aí. – Kagura enviesou as sobrancelhas, balançando os braços para chamar a atenção das duas. –Takahashi? Do que estão falando?

As amigas se entreolharam de novo, com um sorriso um tanto cúmplice. Talvez fosse a hora de dividir com Kagura o ocorrido do outro dia. Ela estava sendo até que bem legal, contando todas aquelas coisas novas sobre os The Wolfs, quando podia muito bem guardar tudo para si mesma e ir sozinha ao tal acampamento. As duas deviam aquilo a ela, pelo menos. Foi Sango quem começou.

-Seguimos Miroku outro dia, porque desconfiávamos do irmão de Takahashi Mukuro. Sobre essa coisa dos Wolfs. - ela explicou. –E naquele dia, no elevador, nós duas topamos com First Wolf. – Sango emendou esperando pela reação de Kagura. Esta, por sua vez, piscou seus olhos vermelhos algumas vezes e encarou fixamente as duas garotas a sua frente.

-Vocês se encontraram com First? – a voz dela saiu mais aguda, depois que ela processou a informação. As duas assentiram, com os olhos brilhando. Kagura continuou, pensando alto. –Tudo por causa de um... Calma, e o que há com esse irmão desse cara aí?

Kagome se prontificou a explicar.

-Por vários motivos nós chegamos a acreditar que ele poderia ser um The Wolf tentando se passar por anônimo. – ela disse, vendo os olhos vermelhos e intensos de Kagura ficando maiores. –Daí nós seguimos Miroku, ontem, até o prédio do Mukuro e enquanto vasculhávamos o prédio nos deparamos com First Wolf, em roupas normais, descendo pelo elevador. Eu e a Sango ficamos em choque demais para ter alguma reação que possa ser classificada hoje como inteligente, então quando nos demos conta de _quem _era mesmo, disparamos pelas escadas de emergência. Mas acabamos perdendo First de vista. – a skatista disse com pesar.

-E o tal irmão? Não era um Wolf também?– Kagura perguntou agora visivelmente interessada. A história daquelas duas parecia bem mais acreditável do que a dela, em certos aspectos que se confirmavam depois.

-Hoje descobrimos com Miroku que Seichiro tem doença hereditária e é desfigurado, por isso ele andava todo estranho... E talvez Takahashi tenha vergonha. – Sango respondeu fazendo uma careta. Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Kagura assentiu erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Oh. – ela fez. –Essa parece uma desculpa e tanto.

Kagome enviesou as sobrancelhas.

-Desculpa? – ela perguntou encarando a garota. O semblante de Kagura refletia o quanto a garota achava que tudo aquilo estava _claro_, depois das explicações das outras duas.

-Claro! – ela disse elevando a voz. –Ou vocês acreditaram mesmo em Miroku? Tá na cara que esse Seichiro é um Wolf!

Sango procurou Kagome com os olhos, fazendo uma careta.

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça, num gesto insistentemente negativo. –Não tem como Seichiro ser um Wolf. Quer dizer, para isso, Miroku teria de estar envolvido com os The Wolfs de alguma forma...

-Se pensar bem não faz muito sentido. – Kagome emendou. Tinha que admitir que os fatos que Miroku relatara tinham lá sua força se relacionados com o que acontecera. Seu próprio cérebro se conformava mais com aquilo do que com Mukuro e Miroku tendo qualquer relação com os The Wolfs. –Quer dizer, é o _Miroku_, gente...

Kagura bufou. Seus ombros a arcaram enquanto ela parecia pensativa.

-Vocês tem razão. – ela formou um bico. –Não há como alguém como _ele_ ter tais contatos! – exclamou fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

Sango assentiu, cruzando os braços.

-Acho que foi só uma coincidência o fato do Mukuro morar no mesmo prédio em que os Wolfs se escondiam. – ela concluiu. –De qualquer forma, ele deve estar doido com a bagunça que eles devem ter feito!

-E como! – Kagome concordou, se lembrando de que o amigo também era fã da banda. –Ele nem veio ao colégio hoje. Acha que o 'motivo de saúde' tem algo a ver com esse negócio da banda?

-Definitivamente. – Sango balançou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo. –Não foi Rin quem disse que ele sempre desmaiava quando via First Wolf? Como já podemos deduzir que First era um dos que estavam se escondendo no prédio, é quase certo que Mukuro deve ter topado com ele enquanto vinha à escola, ou sei lá, e ficou mal de emoção.

-Nossa. – Kagura comentou, estranhando a 'reação' de Mukuro. –Ele é... Tão fã assim? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Rin diz que sim. – Kagome respondeu, dando de ombros. –Também achamos estranho quando soubemos. Mas ele mesmo confirmou.

-Um _cara_ desmaiando quando vê First? – Kagura insistiu. As duas a sua frente assentiram. Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos. –Vocês tem certeza de que ele não é gay, não?

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam.

-Não... Tenho ideia. – Sango disse rindo. As outras a acompanharam.

-Concordemos que é bem suspeito! – Kagura emendou. Kagome assentiu.

-Sim. Mas... Sei lá. – ela encolheu os ombros, pensativa. Não... não lhe agradava muito a ideia de que Mukuro fosse... _Gay_. Kagome sentiu os olhos vermelhos de Kagura recaindo sobre si. Por alguns instantes o silêncio foi o único dominante, até ser quebrado pela própria Kagura.

-Hmmmmmmmmm! – ela disse maliciosa. Kagome sentiu suas bochechas esquentando instantaneamente.

-O-o que foi?! – ela perguntou arregalando os olhos. Sango soltou um 'tsc'.

-É, eu também acho isso. Mas ela nunca me confirmou nada... – ela disse concordando com Kagura. Kagome ficou indignada.

-D-do que vocês estão falando?! Eu não... Não sinto nada pelo Mukuro! – disse rápido, na defensiva. Já fazia alguns dias que Sango estava a irritando com aquelas insinuações entre ela e Mukuro.

-Mukuro! – Kagura repetiu. –Já até chama pelo primeiro nome! – ela disse divertida. Kagome abriu a boca para reclamar de novo, mas gaguejou, resultando no complô de risos por parte das outras duas. Depois de se sentir completamente embaraçada e com o rosto pegando fogo, ela bufou, cruzando os braços e esperando que as duas parassem de rir do seu constrangimento.

Ela e Mukuro... Ora essa. Era só o que faltava. Tudo bem que ele era bem... Bonito. E tinha definitivamente os olhos de Dark Great. Mas, calmo lá, ele era... Bem, era seu colega de escola! Sequer o conhecia a uma semana! Não devia acontecer algo desse tipo entre quase completos desconhecidos.

-Ok, ok... – Kagura retomou o assunto, limpando as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos de tanto rir. –Afinal, vocês querem ir ao tal prédio depois da escola?

-Definitivamente! – Sango respondeu de imediato. Kagura olhou para Kagome, que ainda tentava conter seu enrubescimento. A skatista balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo.

-Claro. – ela respondeu. –Não perderia isso por nada! – e ganhou um sorriso dos lábios pintados de carmim da nova colega.

**00oo00oo00**

A chegada dos convidados especiais daquela tarde no Park Hyatt Tokyo foi denunciada pelo _barulho _que suas fãs faziam, que dominava tranquilamente todo o hall do hotel. Os cinco integrantes foram conduzidos, assim que chegaram, pelo próprio gerente do estabelecimento, até o cômodo onde a equipe da revista os esperava, assim como a entrevistadora famosa que conduziria o acontecimento: Shido Hikari.

Ayame não parava de beliscar First e Second Crash, cada vez que um dos dois soltava um comentário perverso sobre a entrevistadora. Elegante como sempre, Shido, naquela tarde, escolhera um look que combinava com as roupas mais _diferentes_ dos garotos. Parecia uma modelo gótica, com sua saia longa de rendas; mas ao mesmo tempo investia em sensualidade, com o _corset_ vermelho que aumentava seus seios e a longa fenda ao lado da saia, que revelava suas belas pernas. Seus cabelos negros estavam penteados para trás, presos por um arco vermelho sangue, que combinava com seu batom. A mulher abriu um belo sorriso assim que os cinco elementos adentraram a sala preparada para a entrevista.

-Olá, queridos! – ela disse cumprimentando cada um com um beijinho, costume ocidental. Ayame até que entendia que isso fazia parte da cultura do lado do mundo de onde ela viera, mas não deixava de pensar que fazia a imagem da entrevistadora ficar ainda mais abusiva em sua concepção.

A sala preparada para os The Wolfs era simples, porem não menos digna das cinco estrelas que o hotel carregava. A decoração das paredes era toda em cor creme, os objetos e quadros decorativos seguiam o padrão vermelho, preto e branco. Havia um conjunto de três sofás grandes de couro num canto da sala, e bem em frente a eles a equipe havia montado um tripé com uma câmera de vídeo, apontada para o sofá.

O vídeo da entrevista seria postado posteriormente no site da revista.

Shido soltou um sorriso amarelo na direção de Ayame, assim que percebeu a produtora tomando seu lugar o lado de um dos câmeras.

-Vocês não andam sem sua produtora. – ela comentou enquanto os Wolfs se acomodavam no sofá. Recebeu uma olhadela de Lord Maru com o comentário.

Um dos assistentes colocou um gravador sobre a mesa de centro. Shido se acomodou entre os cinco rapazes, cruzando suas pernas e deixando aparente a fenda da saia. Do seu lado esquerdo ficou First Wolf, e do outro, Second Crash. Sozinho no menor sofá, ao lado direito da entrevistadora, Dark Devil se sentou de forma despojada, como se estivesse em sua própria casa. No outro sofá, o maior, Lord Maru fez o mesmo, apenas deixando espaço para que Dark Great também se acomodasse.

-Eles não vivem sem mim. – Ayame respondeu com um sorriso largo, ante a falsa simpatia da entrevistadora. Shido reprimiu um suspiro e pegou alguns cartões que deixara sobre a mesa de centro, ao lado do gravador.

-Gravando. – o câmera anunciou. Shido abriu seu melhor sorriso.

-Primeiro, gostaria de agradecer aos rapazes e sua produtora pelo tempo cedido à Elle Girl. Eu sou Shido Hikari, colunista de moda e sua entrevistadora por hoje. – ela disse de maneira simpática. –Hoje, nós conversaremos um pouco com a banda _do momento _no Japão e em todo o mundo: os The Wolfs. Bom dia meninos!

-Bom dia. - quatro dos Wolfs responderam o cumprimento, lançando olhares para a câmera que os gravava.

-Muito bom dia, Shido-chan! Como o dia não haveria de ser bom tendo tão bela visão logo depois do café da manhã? – Second Crash disse propositalmente depois de todos, se virando para a entrevistadora com uma expressão perversa. O brilho em seus olhos já dizia muito mais do que se seu rosto estivesse completamente exposto.

Shido riu, afetada. Ayame rodou os olhos, num suspiro.

-Ok. Primeira pergunta. O que todo o Japão mais quer saber é: quem são na verdade esses cinco caras que nos inspiram e tocam em nossas rádios todos os dias. Algum dia vocês nos responderão essa pergunta? – ela perguntou e passou os olhos pelo semblante dos cinco. Todos olharam para Dark Great, instintivamente. –É, senti algo no ar. – Shido comentou rindo, tornando seus olhos para o guitarrista. –Então você está por trás do anonimato dos The Wolfs, Sr Great?

-É, foi ideia minha. – ele respondeu endireitando-se no sofá.

-E algum dia pretende acabar com esse anonimato? Pelo que vi aqui, isso parece ser 'sua responsabilidade'? – ela arriscou.

-Bom, - Dark começou. – No começo nem foi intencional nosso anonimato. Second Crash quem na verdade começou a 'história dos The Wolfs', postando um vídeo com nossas músicas na internet. – o guitarrista apontou o amigo, que sorriu largo para a entrevistadora, por baixo de sua máscara. Dark continuou. – Como a intenção era saber se a música era boa ou não, não aderimos a imagens, como em qualquer vídeo clipe de qualquer banda. Nosso foco era mesmo só o feed back que o som teria. Não imaginávamos que isso mais tarde teria um impacto tão grande em nossas vidas. Quando os The Wolfs começaram a ficar famosos pela internet, sem qualquer apelo ao 'rosto bonitinho' dos integrantes, decidimos que seria melhor continuar com o anonimato, levando a vida da banda com nossos nomes artísticos. Assim, ninguém seria exposto demais e poderíamos continuar fazendo o que quiséssemos quando não estivéssemos 'com a banda'. Foi mais um meio de autopreservação, já que você mesma deve saber quão 'feroz' é o mundo das celebridades.

-Hm. – Shido leu algo no cartão em seu colo. –E todos ainda estão de acordo com isso? Nenhum de vocês sonha em levar uma vida de rock star de verdade, reconhecido nas ruas, com fãs querendo arrancar suas roupas, e tal?

Dark Devil tomou a palavra.

-Claro que já pensamos nisso. – ele disse num tom meio ríspido. –Mas é muita exposição, não só para nós mesmos como para nossos familiares. Não somos Wolfs 100% do nosso tempo. Temos família também, temos que conviver com pessoas também. Seria problemático ter fotógrafos nos nossos calcanhares cada vez que saíssemos de casa para comprar qualquer coisa no mercado ou só dar uma volta. Por isso ainda aderimos ao uso do anonimato parcial.

-Parcial? – Shido repetiu.

-É. – Second Crash respondeu, soltando uns risinhos. –Parcial porque todas as vezes que temos que agir em público, por mais que nossa imagem esteja diferente, nossos fãs tem o poder de nos reconhecerem. Então temos que apelar para alguns disfarces... First mesmo tem uma coleção de perucas!

Kouga lançou um olhar feio para Bankotsu.

-Que aliás, você quem mais se aproveita, não? Crash adora ficar brincando de se travestir.

-Oh, mas isso é novidade! – Shido exclamou. –Quer dizer que então qualquer fã pode topar com um de vocês na rua sem saber que são vocês? Tenho certeza que essa informação deve fazer o dia de alguém muito mais feliz!

-Na verdade, - Second Crash interrompeu Shido, mirando o vocalista sentado do outro lado. –Dark Great quem mais faz uso da sua identidade anônima.

-Oh, isso é sério? – a entrevistadora perguntou se virando para o guitarrista. –E você já conheceu algum fã que não te reconheceu?

-Gosto de levar uma vida normal. – Dark confidenciou. –Nesses curtos períodos em que temos algum tempo, gosto de fazer tudo que Dark Great não poderia fazer. E sim, já conheci fãs da banda. – ele disse tentando parecer confiante. Shido arregalou os olhos.

-Sério? – ela perguntou. –E você não se sente temeroso quanto a isso? Como se a qualquer momento eles fossem descobrir quem você é de verdade?

-Bem, se isso acontecer, garanto que Dark não volta inteiro para casa. – se intrometeu Second Crash. Shido o olhou de esguelha. –Eu conheço esses fãs também. É algo bem estranho ver Dark lidando com pessoas que dizem o amar, sem poder deixa-las saber quem ele é de verdade.

-Isso sim parece uma situação complicada! – Shido exclamou.

-Às vezes, bastante. - Dark admitiu. – Mas peguei o jeito da coisa. Sei me comportar como outra pessoa o suficiente para que ninguém descubra.

A entrevistadora ainda tinha aquele olhar ambicioso na face. Mirou a câmera por um longo momento, fingindo confidenciar algo apenas com os expectadores.

-Ouviram bem, você aí, que acha sua vida muito chata ou entediante: cuidado! Você pode ser colega de Dark Great e nem suspeitar! – ela completou com entusiasmo e riu, acompanhada pelos Wolfs. Ayame suspirou. Eles já estavam fugindo do cronograma...

Shido olhou de esguelha para a produtora. Quando constatou o semblante de Ayame, sorriu satisfeita. Virou alguns cartões em seu colo. Estava no caminho certo...

-A propósito... – ela começou. Ayame já sentiu que estariam entrando em alguma zona de perigo com o tom de voz da apresentadora. –Nesses últimos dias, a notícia que corria pela internet era a de que três Wolfs teriam sido desmascarados numa famosa loja de CDs do bairro de Ueno... Rock Jidai, é isso? Fiquei sabendo que vocês fizeram uma bagunça e tanto naquela loja, não?

Lord Maru e Second Crash lançaram um olhar frio para First, que se encolheu um pouquinho.

-Na verdade... – ele começou, num tom baixo, erguendo um dedo para começar a falar. Lord Maru o interrompeu.

-Na verdade, não costumamos fazer muito isso, porque é bem arriscado. – ele respondeu numa voz séria. –Mas nosso amigo aqui queria provar alguns disfarces, e arrastou Crash e eu junto. – Lord bateu nada amigavelmente no ombro do vocal.

-Pra começo de conversa foi culpa do nosso baixista de não querer usar peruca! – First acusou. –Ele foi só de touca, e uma fã a puxou e puf, bagunça formada. – o lobo fez 'tsc', balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Quase morremos. – choramingou Crash. –Os dois se livraram facinho da multidão atrás deles, que acabou sobrando para mim.

Shido abriu um sorriso.

-Ok, lá vai mais uma: até que ponto os The Wolfs levam vidas normais? Dark Devil disse que vocês tem familiares e amigos. Isso se estenderia até os relacionamentos amorosos? Alguém tem alguma namorada escondido, sem que ela mesma saiba que namora um Wolf? Talvez como Dark Great se relaciona com pessoas que não sabem quem ele é...?

Second Crash pigarreou, se encostando ao sofá e esticando os braços por trás de Shido.

-Eu estou solteirinho, chuchu. E você nem precisa saber nada sobre mim! – ele disse numa voz sensual. Shido respondeu com uma careta sugestiva, descruzando e cruzando de novo as pernas. Ayame fez cara feia, chamando atenção deles com um 'psss'. Second Crash rodou os olhos e recolheu os braços.

-Na verdade... –Dark Great começou. –Nenhum dos The Wolfs está comprometido com ninguém, no momento. Nem acho que seria justo com a própria pessoa, levar um relacionamento de confiança unilateral. Para ser a namorada de um Wolf, acho que primeiro ela deveria ser uma pessoa totalmente confiável, a ponto de saber guardar nosso segredo e nos querer pelo que somos de verdade, e não pelo que temos.

Shido assentiu.

-Pelo visto você é bem romântico, Dark Great. – ela perguntou, encarando-o. –Um passarinho me contou que você quem escreve as letras das músicas da banda. Isto é verdade?

-Sim. – ele respondeu. –Eu quem escrevi a maioria das letras. Mas isso foi mais intenso quando a banda começou, que não tínhamos nenhum apoio. Quando eu entrei para banda, os caras já tinham seu próprio repertorio. Eu só incrementei com algumas músicas a mais, que adaptamos conforme elas iam surgindo e as coisas iam acontecendo.

Shido formou um bico com seus lábios pintados de batom. Passou mais algumas fichas no colo.

-Mais uma pergunta. Qual a idade de vocês? Dark parece bem mais novo do que a maioria. – ela disse como quem não quer nada, sem saber que tinha tocado num dos grandes pontos da banda. Ayame cerrou os punhos, esperando que seus garotos não destruíssem tudo...

-Faz parte do nosso anonimato. – sentenciou Lord Maru, com sua postura fria. Shido arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Podemos apenas dizer que o mais velho tem vinte e seis anos.

-E quem seria o mais velho? – ela insistiu.

-Fica a cargo da sua imaginação. – Lord Maru respondeu abrindo um sorriso por baixo da máscara.

-O mais novo é Dark Great, com certeza. – Shido apostou. –Já terminou o colégio ou abandonou os estudos para ser um guitarrista famoso? – ela perguntou olhando diretamente para o hanyou.

-Eu nunca abandonaria meus estudos. – ele respondeu de forma convicta. –Mas não frequento o colegial.

Shido entendeu que Dark já havia terminado os estudos. Second Crash complementou a fala do amigo

-Bom. Eu acho que Dark é um exemplo para seus fãs: vivam seu sonho, mas não deixem de estudar. Ele realmente é um _bom_ exemplo.

-Até porque não dá pra saber o que nos espera no amanhã. – First completou. Shido lhe mediu com os olhos.

-Não mesmo. – ela concluiu. –Bem, estão cansados? Porque tenho aqui algumas perguntas rápidas que seus fãs nos mandaram pela internet, no site da Elle Girl. Podem responder todos de uma vez, para rendermos as perguntas?

Os Wolfs se entreolharam.

-Claro. – responderam em uníssono, alguns dando de ombros.

-Ok. – Shido balançou a cabeça. –Primeira: vocês tem animais de estimação?

First, Lord, Dark e Crash fizeram que não. Devil assentiu.

-Tenho uma coleção de formigas. Elas vivem num recipiente de vidro especial.

-Bichinho bem diferente. – Shido disse abrindo ligeiramente os olhos. –Segunda: Comidas preferidas?

-Pizza. – os cinco responderam juntos. Shido riu.

-O que mais gostam de fazer quando não estão tocando?

-Jogar videogame! – Bankotsu respondeu animado. Os outros concordaram. Shido virou alguns cartões.

-Qual a atual agenda dos The Wolfs? – ela perguntou passando os olhos por todos eles. Ayame os mediu inquiridoramente enquanto eles pensavam para responder. Aquela era a maldita hora em que eles deveriam falar dos shows que iriam fazer. Ah, se eles não falassem...

-Ultimamente, - começou Lord Maru. – Temos uma agenda com mais folga do que uns dias atrás. Como pôde constatar, estávamos numa espécie de férias até que recomeçássemos a maratona de shows de novo.

-A propósito, - First complementou. Ayame ficaria uma fera com ele se _ele _não dissesse qualquer coisa marketeira. –Vamos tocar na noite do dia 27, desse mês, na melhor casa de shows de Tóquio. Os outdoors já estão espalhados pela cidade e nossos ingressos já estão a venda.

-Vamos lançar uma música nova nesse show. Quem for terá a prévia exclusiva. – Second Crash anunciou sustentando um sorriso de comercial de pasta de dente. Que definitivamente foi em vão, já que a única coisa que todos na sala ali podiam ver eram seus olhos miúdos espremidos pelas bochechas que se levantaram com o gesto.

Ayame se permitiu sorrir. Olhou para Shido e deu duas batidas no relógio de pulso. A entrevistadora praguejou mentalmente.

-É isso aí. – ela disse de forma falsamente animada. –Não deixem de comprar os seus ingressos! Isso definitivamente será algo que não se pode perder. Bom, eu sou Shido Hikari, e essa foi a tão ansiada entrevista com a banda mais querida do Japão, os The Wolfs! Até a próxima! – ela mandou um beijinho para a câmera. O operador balançou a cabeça duas vezes, até que a luz vermelha ao lado da lente se apagou. Ela suspirou.

-Ok, temos três minutos, vamos fazer as fotos. – a entrevistadora anunciou. Os The Wolfs começaram a se levantar.

-Sabe, - começou Second Crash. –Eu realmente acho que você deveria ser uma apresentadora de TV e não uma colunista.

Shido lançou um sorriso perverso para ele.

-E eu realmente acho que você devia arrancar essa máscara e me deixar ver esse seu rostinho lindo. – ela jogou.

Lord Maru soltou uma risada seca.

-E é por isso que você continua sendo uma colunista e ele um astro de rock... – ele disse num tom indiferente. Ayame quase não conseguiu segurar as gargalhadas que lhe vieram a tona quando viu toda a face de Shido se tingindo do mais rubro vermelho com o comentário de Sesshoumaru. Visivelmente emburrada, caminharam todos para o lugar reservado para as fotos da banda para a revista.

No caminho, Ayame não deixou de sorrir quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Dark Great. No final, ele tinha razão sobre seu irmão...

**00oo00oo00**

Havia até _barracas_ em frente ao local. Uma verdadeira multidão de cartazes se amontoava em todos os cantos possíveis. Garotas gritavam, cantavam, pulavam; como se estivessem presentes em um verdadeiro show. Kagome nunca se sentiu tão confortável no meio de tanta bagunça.

-Bem, é aqui. – Kagura anunciou arrumando a mochila escolar sobre os ombros. Com o tanto de gente que se concentrava no local, mal se podia ver a fachada do prédio verde que Kagome e Sango visitaram no dia anterior.

-Wow! – Sango exclamou, provavelmente tão admirada quanto Kagome com a quantidade de pessoas concentradas ali.

As três atravessaram a rua e se juntaram a multidão de fãs. Kagome ficou quieta ao lado de Sango, enquanto Kagura já havia começado a interrogar as garotas que estavam ali atrás de mais informações.

Nunca antes em sua vida Kagome havia parado para pensar que poderiam haver tantas pessoas que compartilhavam sua paixão pelos The Wolfs. Naquela tarde, enquanto Kagura ziguezagueava pelo 'acampamento', Sango e a skatista conheceram pelo menos dez garotas que amavam de paixão o guitarrista dos sonhos de Kagome. Sete outras que morreriam por Lord Maru, para desgosto de Sango, que não suportava concorrência, embora tivesse agido com simpatia com as garotas. Doze que diziam que First era sua alma gêmea; nove que tinham um verdadeiro abismo por Dark Devil e seis que amavam quando Second Crash liberava a voz em algumas músicas, fugindo do papel de segunda voz de First Wolf.

Kagome transbordava um sentimento estranho e acolhedor no meio de tanta gente igual a ela.

Foi em algum ponto da tarde, no meio do coro de músicas dos The Wolfs que os fãs faziam, que uma garota soltou um grito. De inicio, nem a skatista nem Sango imaginariam o que seria, até que de repente todas começaram a debandar, arrumando suas coisas o mais rápido que podiam. No meio da bagunça da arrumação repentina, as duas amigas viram Kagura vir correndo até elas, segurando as alças da mochila contra o corpo; seu rosto contorcido numa expressão feliz e ansiosa.

-Garotas! Garotas! – ela chegou gritando e acenando. Kagome perguntou as pressas.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Saiu na internet o endereço da nova casa dos The Wolfs! É perto daqui, vamos logo! – ela apressou. Sango pôs desajeitadamente a mochila sobre os ombros.

-Como assim? Eles não vão mais vir aqui? – ela perguntou enquanto as três começaram a correr, junto das outras garotas, sem saber seu rumo ao certo.

-Sim! Parece que eles vão ficar todos alojados numa casa perto daqui! – Kagura disse pouco sem fôlego. –Vamos! Vamos! Podemos vê-los chegando!

**00oo00oo00**

-Você estava adorando aquela Shido cheia de gracinha para cima de você, né, seu sem vergonha? – Ayame retorquiu com uma carranca, enquanto Bankotsu abria uma lata de energético. A limusine rumava o caminho da nova casa dos The Wolfs, a casa dos Kagewaki. De alguma forma, a notícia de que eles todos se alojariam num residência em Ueno corria pela internet. Ayame checara isso assim que terminaram a entrevista.

De certo já deveria haver tanto fãs quanto mídia marcando o local.

-O que importa é que falamos do show. – Bankotsu replicou, se divertindo com os ciúmes da produtora.

-Só faltou ela subir no seu colo da hora de fazer as fotos! – Ayame continuou reclamando, sua voz subindo uma oitava. Sesshoumaru, do outro lado da limusine, se deleitando com uma latinha de energético, soltou um audível 'tsc'. Teve os olhos azuis de sua produtora sobre si. As faíscas eram quase palpáveis. Antes que palavras resolvessem jorrar de novo da boca da produtora, Kouga tentou mudar de assunto.

-Eu não ia achar nem um pouquinho ruim se fosse comigo. – ele comentou, todo cheio de malícia.

-Kouga! – Ayame reclamou indignada. Inuyasha reprimiu uma risada.

Não sabia bem dizer se era apenas algo da sua imaginação, mas podia jurar que, mesmo no clima de brincadeiras que os Wolfs sempre levavam, a produtora costumava sempre levar a sério as palavras do vocal...

O hanyou rumou os olhos dourados até a mulher. Podia ver um leve rubor em sua pele branca... Não. Talvez fosse apenas impressão.

-O fato é: demos uma entrevista e tanto! – Bankotsu regozijou se espalhando no banco de couro do veículo. –Estou apostando que as vendas dos ingressos vão decolar agora... !

Ayame checou alguma coisa em seu smartphone.

-As vendas já iam bem, mesmo sem um pronunciamento da banda. – ela constatou.

-Mas sempre é bom dar um empurrãozinho. – Naraku comentou. Recebeu um olhar estreito da produtora. –Que foi?! – ele reclamou.

-Quem é mesmo que sugeriu esse empurrãozinho? – ela replicou emburrada. Havia cobrado isso deles desde o momento em que anunciara a entrevista para a revista!

-Ohhh, Ayame bobinha ainda leva a sério o que a gente fala! – Kouga disse rindo, passando um braço ao redor da produtora e bagunçando seu cabelo.

-KOUGA! – ela gritou tentando se livrar dos braços do lobo. Os outros Wolfs riram presenciando a cena.

Deixando a mente vaguear aleatoriamente, Inuyasha se pegou olhando para a janela da limusine. Os vidros escuros não permitiam que ninguém enxergasse o que acontecia ali dentro, entretanto, o mesmo não acontecia pelo lado de fora. O hanyou analisava as pessoas que caminhavam pelas ruas, seus olhos sendo instintivamente atraídos pelo carro de porte elegante. Num estalo, ele percebeu que reconhecia as ruas lá fora.

-Ei! – ele chamou a atenção dos outros. –Estamos chegando! – anunciou puxando para cima do rosto sua máscara, que até o momento repousava pendurada em seu pescoço. Seu comentário despertou Ayame das brincadeiras que os membros da banda faziam com ela.

-Bem observado, Inu-kun. – ela disse assumindo seu tom sério de produtora. –Escutem, rapazes. A notícia de que se mudariam já corre livremente pela internet, então, com certeza vocês terão uma recepção de fãs e provavelmente até de imprensa. Temos os seguranças para melhorar a passagem até a casa dos Kagewaki, mas mesmo assim não se descuidem. Mandei instalar alguns equipamentos de segurança. Naraku-kun, tem a chave ainda ou temos que chamar sua irmã?

-Não. Eu tenho.

-Ótimo. – Ayame disse num suspiro. –Menos problemas.

-Ayame. – Sesshoumaru chamou, com semblante pensativo. –Como Inuyasha fará para ir ao colégio se a casa estará no foco da mídia?

A produtora ficou séria.

-Bom, - ela começou. –Elaborei um plano um pouco complicado para isso. A saída dos fundos não é explicita, na casa dos Kagewaki, já que ninguém imagina que a construção chegue até a rua de trás, pela vista da frente. O que sugiro é que ele saia disfarçado pelos fundos, e vice versa.

O hanyou fez uma careta.

-Vou ter que ir a pé para a escola. – grunhiu.

-Sinto muito, mas não há maneira de providenciarmos transporte para você sem que saibam que seu pseudônimo estará vinculado com os The Wolfs. – ela se desculpou.

-Ééé, vai ter que andar, grande guerreiro! – Bankotsu caçoou. Kouga começou a rir.

-Quero ver se te pegarem. – ele comentou entre risos. –E a pé, ainda! Vai ter que vir voando para casa!

Inuyasha fechou a cara.

-Não vou não. Ninguém vai me pegar. – ele disse cruzando os braços. –Não vou entrar em nenhuma loja de CDs cheia de fãs, sabe... – provocou. Kouga parou de rir e olhou feio para o hanyou.

-Ok. – Ayame juntou as duas palmas num estalo. –Se preparem, estamos quase chegando.

**00oo00oo00**

Kagome se sentia mais ansiosa do que nunca. Seu coração palpitava e ela sentia suas mãos suando. Eles estavam chegando. Sabia disso porque todas as pessoas a sua volta estavam falando nisso. Muitas garotas cantavam, gritavam. Sango estava firme ao seu lado, cantando junto com algumas. Já a skatista preferia apenas ficar quieta, esperando para ver se conseguiria chegar perto de seus ídolos.

Ela e Sango estavam bem em frente ao portão da casa que diziam ser o novo lar dos The Wolfs. Kagura as levara ali. Infelizmente, as duas se perderam da garota. Num determinado momento, Sango afirmou ter visto, num ponto mais perto da rua, alguém que se parecia com Kagura, mas nenhuma das duas conseguiu chegar até lá. Estavam presas no meio das dezenas de fãs que se aglomeravam na frente da casa deles.

Kagome se sentia em um outro mundo. Seus neurônios mal funcionavam, parecia que ela estava sob o efeito de qualquer droga, ou algo assim. Talvez fosse a emoção de saber que finalmente veria sua banda do coração. Só de pensar nisso suas mãos começavam a tremer.

Era um sentimento indescritível. Saber que aqueles que ela adorava tanto por fotos e vídeos finalmente apareceriam em carne e osso bem na sua frente. Não era como se Kagome achasse que os The Wolfs fossem _reais. _Vê-los em pessoa certamente seria um choque para ela.

Era a situação da skatista. Estar acostumada com a imagem de pessoas apenas vinculadas pelos meios de comunicação. Fora deles, os cinco desapareciam. Era quase compreensível que ela ficasse abalada por finalmente conseguir vê-los. Definitivamente, embora soubesse que teria esta mesma chance mais tarde, na festa de Kikyou (se ela realmente estivesse dizendo a verdade), aquilo ainda era algo fascinante de se constatar. Kagome mal esperava para ver como seu próprio corpo reagiria à presença da banda.

Já tremia só de pensar em vê-los. Se realmente os visse, ela sucumbiria. Disso tinha certeza, por mais que odiasse admitir.

De repente, tudo começou. Os gritos ficaram mais estridentes, os fãs, mais agitados. Se erguendo na ponta dos pés, a skatista tentou enxergar _qualquer_ _coisa_.

-São eles! São eles! – Sango começou a chorar ao seu lado. –Kagome! São eles! – ela gritava. No meio de tanto barulho, a amiga mal pode distinguir as palavras de Sango. Mas captou a essência da mensagem pelos olhos marejados da amiga. De repente, seus próprios olhos também começaram a lacrimejar. Sua visão ficou turva pelas lágrimas.

Como ovelhas coordenadas por um cão pastor, a multidão ao seu redor começou a se mover. Kagome foi empurrada e obrigada a ir para trás. Se ela não seguisse o que todos fizessem, provavelmente passariam por cima de si. Procurou Sango com seus os olhos molhados. Perdera a amiga de vista.

-Sango! – ela começou a gritar. –Sango!

Não podia se perder de Sango! Definitivamente não!

-Kagome! – ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou para trás e viu Kagura. A garota estava com os olhos vermelhos brilhantes e um sorriso muito largo brincava em seus lábios. –Eles estão chegando! São eles!

Kagome entendeu suas palavras. Embora ainda sentisse que não captasse o real sentido delas. A multidão começou a gritar mais alto. _Muito_ mais alto. Quando começaram a se mover novamente, Kagura a empurrou contra o movimento. Kagome tentou reclamar, mas quando viu que chegara a borda da multidão ela se calou.

Um carro enorme e preto estacionou na calçada. Os fãs faziam um corredor nas portas do veículo. O barulho era _ensurdecedor_, a skatista não achava que pudessem gritar _mais _alto.

Mas estava errada. Assim que a porta do carro se abriu, todos ficaram _ainda _mais histéricos. Seis pessoas desceram do veículo. Kagome logo percebeu que não era a banda, já que, embora soubesse que seus integrantes fosse altos, sabia que eles não seriam _tão altos _assim. Logo entendeu que eram seguranças, guarda-costas. Todos estavam de ternos e óculos escuros.

De repente, começou. Assegurando-se de deixar um espaço livre para a passagem da banda, os seguranças formaram uma barreira humana contendo as fãs. Kagome sentiu a brutalidade com que eles a empurraram para abrir caminho. Várias garotas esticavam os braços para tentar tocar quando os Wolfs passassem, formando um corredor de mãos que agarrariam qualquer coisa. O portão automático da casa se abriu.

Foi nesse cenário que o primeiro Wolf desceu do carro. Junto da produtora, Kagome viu First Wolf passando rapidamente pela calçada. Seu coração começou a marchar como uma debandada de búfalos. Eles foram saindo um em seguida do outro. A skatista sentia que estava ficando sem ar. Suas mãos tremiam mais do que nunca, mas ela não de importância.

Acompanhados dos gritos, ela os viu. First Wolf. Second Crash. Dark Devil. Lord Maru. Kagura praticamente a deixou surda quando Lord passou. Ela pulava e gritava nas costas de Kagome, tentando chamar a atenção do baixista. O que, obviamente, não funcionou. Ele passou firme, invicto, sem olhar para os lados.

Kagome se perguntava onde estaria Dark Great. Rumou seus olhos azuis até a limusine que ainda estava estacionada na rua. Foi então que ela o viu. O barulho das pessoas gritando ao seu redor ficou mudo aos seus ouvidos. Seus olhos só conseguiam acompanhar os movimentos do guitarrista. Tudo começou a acontecer em câmera lenta.

Dark Great desceu do veículo, junto de outro guarda costas, que fechou a porta atrás dele. Estava com as roupas mais legais que Kagome já vira em sua vida. Seus cabelos pareciam mais longos do que antes, seus olhos, mais expressivos.

Ele caminhou, no seu mundo de câmera lenta, de forma bem calma pelo corredor de fãs. Kagome viu muitas mãos se esticando em sua direção, enquanto o cerco formado pelos guarda-costas parecia se estreitar. Com a maior motivação de sua vida, ela juntou suas forças e tomou o controle de seu corpo por míseros segundos, esticando seus braços também. Ela não sabia dizer se era alucinação, ou um sonho, ou se realmente aconteceu, mas viu os olhos do guitarrista parando em seus braços cheios de pulseiras por um mísero instante. Suas mãos tremiam mais do que em toda sua vida. Seu coração ainda palpitava, _demais. _Ela sentia que podia ter uma parada cardíaca a qualquer minuto.

E tudo piorou quando num repente Kagome ergueu os olhos azuis na direção do rosto do guitarrista. E ela viu que ele tinha os orbes dourados estavam fixos nos seus.

Aquilo foi _demais_ para a skatista. Dark Great continuou seu caminho, até o portão da casa. Enquanto punha o pé para dentro e o último guarda costas fechava o portão, Kagome sentia sua visão escurecendo e seu corpo rejeitando qualquer controle que ela dava.

E a skatista desmaiou.

**00oo00oo00**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: <strong>É, como prometido. Um capítulo, na minha opinião, emocionante e enorme.

Meus agradecimentos à Yogoto, Nane-chan, e Tatiane, que comentaram no último capítulo. Esse é dedicado a vocês, meninas!

Bem, espero reviews, se acharem que esse capítulo merece algum.

:*


End file.
